


Au Nom des Femmes

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Old PDV Stuff (2013-2016) [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Ass-Kicking, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Best Friends, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Fetish Clothing, Friendship, Illegal Activities, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Torture, Infiltration, Lesbian Character, Love Triangles, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Pneumonia, Pregnancy, Protective Siblings, Rebellion, Resistance, Sexism, Strong Female Characters, Team Bonding, Team Feels, Team as Family, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Dans une société plus avancée que la nôtre médicalement, l'Etat est régis par une oligarchie profondément misogyne. La fausse démocratie conduit une résistance à se former et vivre dans un souterrain. Cependant, le gouvernement décide de passer à l'attaque de plus en plus souvent, faisant pression sur une résistance de mieux en mieux formée...





	1. La Cité Souterraine

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd’hui ! N’oubliez pas d’apporter votre livre de géo vendredi ! »

Les élèves dirent au revoir à leur professeur d’Histoire-Géographie qui laissait la salle à un de ses collègues. Après une poigne de main, le petit homme habillé en costume noir se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée, repartant chez lui après sa journée de travail.

 

Le petit professeur accordait une grande attention à quiconque pouvait le regarder. Il fixa un chat pendant trente bonnes secondes avant de s’engouffrer dans un soupirail qui l’emmena dans une sorte de ville souterraine avec ses rues et ses bâtiments vivant en parallèle de la cité d’Elsimbo de surface.

Les bâtisses étaient constituées de matériaux trouvés ou réutilisés pour d’autres fonctionnalités. L’ambiance souterraine était assez bonne, des lumières blanches éclairant l’endroit et de l’herbe commençant à pousser dans des petites serres transparentes. La route était bitumée et des trottoirs étaient parcourus par des passants.

 

Il marcha un petit quart d’heure avant d’arriver devant une modeste petite maison dans la Rue des Vaguelettes. La façade était bleue claire et les fenêtres, clairement constituées de différents verres soudés ensemble par le cadrage en bois, donnaient sur un petit jardin lui-même composé de serres dans lesquelles étaient cultivés de la pelouse et quelques plants de légumes divers et variés, tous éclairés par des petites lampes et chauffés par géothermie.

Le petit homme sortit sa clé de maison et l’inséra dans la porte pour l’ouvrir. Une fois à l’intérieur, il se retrouva dans ce qu’il appelait le « hub » de sa modeste demeure, une pièce qui reliait la salle à manger, le salon, la cuisine et un escalier en bois. Il monta à l’étage.

 

Il entra dans la chambre maîtresse, une pièce meublée d’un lit double, d’une armoire et de tables de chevet, voisine du bureau. Sur le lit était assise une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qui lui descendaient dans le dos, habillée d’un chemisier bleu foncé à pois blanc et d’une jupe en jean marron clair. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, révélant ses taches de rousseur aux alentours de son nez et ses yeux bleu cristal.

Il alla l’embrasser sur le lit avant de se relever et d’enlever sa veste pour la poser sur un cintre sorti de l’armoire. Elle le regarda faire, une routine pour elle.

 

« Tu penses que tu vas les berner encore combien de temps ?  lui demanda la jeune femme.

-Aucune idée, lui répondit-il, assez pour qu’ils ne s’en rendent pas compte, les abrutis. Tu sais, ils sont quand même vachement cons les gars de l’oligarchie. 

-Déjà, pour avoir rien remarqué en cinq ans, c’est que ça doit pas être la crème de la crème ceux-là… »

 

Le jeune homme retira une épaisse traînée de cheveux attachés en queue de cheval enfouie sous son maillot trop grand pour sa morphologie. D’un coup de main agile, il retira l’élastique qui les tenait ensemble, révélant des cheveux ondulés arrivant un peu plus bas que ses épaules.

Ses mains dénudèrent son torse, révélant une sorte de corset lui recouvrant l’ensemble de la poitrine. Il l’ôta à son tour, libérant deux formes ressemblant vaguement à des sphères là où elles se trouvaient. Après lui avoir fait un signe, son interlocutrice lui envoya un soutien-gorge que le récepteur mis sur le champ.

 

« Dis, l’interrogea-t-elle curieuse, c’est pas trop encombrant ton… Truc ? Ça doit être chiant à porter tous les jours pour aller bosser…

-Oh, le binder ? Bah, réagit son interlocuteur, nan, y a pire franchement. J’préfère ça que ces métiers de misère qu’on nous ‘propose’ tu sais…

-C’est vrai que tu t’es quand même faite passer pour un gars transgenre pour l’obtenir ton binder ou je ne sais comment tu l’appelles. Ça doit être plus rentable que des bandages pour masquer tes seins. Heureusement que t’as un bonnet B n’empêche.

-T’aurais déjà plus de mal, ouais… J’sais que c’est bof correct ce que j’ai fait ce jour-là, ça m’fait chier mais… Tcch, on peut plus vivre comme on veut ici bordel ! »

 

Une fois entièrement rhabillée, la travestie s’assit à côté de son interlocutrice sur le lit. Après quelques papouilles entre elles, celle aux yeux marron s’écria :

« Sarah, faut qu’on aille voir Clém’, tu sais comment elle est avec les retards ! »

Sa petite amie connaissait l’importance de ces propos et s’exécuta sans plus tarder à se préparer puis sortir dans la bourgade souterraine.

 

Après quelques minutes de marche, les deux femmes arrivèrent devant une sorte de maison blanche aux allures d’hôpital. En haut de la porte vitrée se trouvait une croix verte semblable à un signe positif avec en son sein un caducée blanc. Une fois entrées dans le bâtiment, elles pouvaient voir des murs blancs et un sol en carrelage gris clair, un guichet devant un étalage de médicaments, quelques rayons contenant divers produits en rapport avec la santé.

Dans un coin du rez-de-chaussée se trouvait deux escaliers, l’un conduisant à un sous-sol et l’autre à un premier étage. Les deux amantes prirent ce dernier pour se rendre sur un pallier quasiment identique.

 

Elles s’avancèrent vers une pièce en particulier dont la porte était ouverte. De leur emplacement, elles pouvaient voir une autre jeune femme aux cheveux courts bruns voire ébène et à la peau mate s’exercer sur divers éléments scientifiques qu’elles n’arrivaient pas à voir de là où elles étaient.

Ses mains semblaient s’être exercées des heures et des heures durant sur ce qu’elle était en train de manipuler. Ses doigts prenaient délicatement des petites boules à peine visibles pour l’œil nu grâce à ses lunettes télescopiques et les posaient à divers endroits, dont une sorte de sphère composée de plexiglas et de plastique branchée au réseau électrique.

 

« Hé, Clém’, ça va, on t’as pas trop fait attendre ? » demanda Sarah avec entrain.

La scientifique sursauta, manquant de lâcher une de ses précieuses boules roses dans sa surprise. En se retournant, elle commença à rire aux éclats, ses yeux argent scintillant en-dessus de ses légères cernes encastrées dans son visage alors qu’elle enlevait ses lunettes.

 

« Ju’, Sarah ! C’est moi qui vais finir par vous faire attendre à force de venir aussi tôt… Enfin bref, faut que j’vous parle de ma dernière découverte les filles ! » S’écria la jeune femme surprise tout en montrant à ses deux amies d’aller dans une autre pièce.

Les deux amantes entrèrent dans une sorte de bureau. Clémence y accrocha la blouse qu’elle portait et posa ses lunettes dans l’étui prévu à cet effet avant de s’asseoir en face des deux autres jeunes femmes qui la regardaient faire tout en restant silencieuses, curieuses comme elles étaient.

 

Assise derrière son bureau, la scientifique les regarda bien en face, un grand sourire allant d’une oreille à l’autre de son visage. Elle prit une grande inspiration et, sans gâcher une seconde plus, leur révéla sa dernière découverte :

« Comme vous le savez, mon père faisait de la recherche sur une possible reproduction avec un seul type de gamète depuis une vingtaine d’années. Aujourd’hui, j’ai réalisé quelques tests et… Ça y est les filles, ma famille a réussi à mettre au point un procédé permettant de transformer des ovules en sperme sans que ça nous coûte une fortune ! Bon, le seul problème c’est que j’ai encore besoin de beaucoup d’ovules, mais c’est pas si gênant que ça, vu que j’ai vous deux à disposition… »

Elle acheva son discours d’un petit rire malicieux.

 

La jeune femme aux yeux marron la dévisagea, se doutant des desseins de sa meilleure amie médecin dans l’âme et dans la pratique. Voulant s’assurer que ses idées étaient bien la réalité, elle l’interrogea sur le sujet :

« Donc… T’es en train de nous dire que tu veux te servir de nos comme des poules à ovules, si j’ai bien compris ? »

Ce à quoi la questionnée fit un grand hochement de tête.

 

« Bon, euh, écoute… dit alors l’interrogatrice, laisse Sarah en dehors de ça, elle a ses règles, c’est pas cette semaine que tu vas en obtenir des ovules… Moi non, donc ça devrait aller. Mais tu vas faire quoi au juste avec ça ?

-Pour l’instant, rétorqua Clémence, j’sais pas trop, probablement faire moite-moite entre ovules et spermovules, c’est tout. T’façon, c’est pas comme si ta petite amie voulait un gosse, nan ?

-Hey, intervint alors Sarah rougissante, comment tu sais à propos de ça ?!

-Tu sais, ma vieille, ton p’tit coquillage aime bien dire quelques trucs à sa meilleure amie de temps à autres… »

 

Un silence assez pesant s’instaura entre les trois jeunes femmes. Finalement, c’est la meilleure amie qui brisa le silence :

« Bon, Clém’, j’veux bien faire tes tests, mais prends pas trop de temps, j’ai encore mes copies à corriger et j’ai cours demain matin dans le lycée souterrain donc… Evite de traîner quoi s’teuplaît »

Son interlocutrice lui répondit par un clin d’œil et lui prit la main pour l’emmener dans une pièce voisine, dont l’accès se faisait par la porte de son laboratoire personnel, cependant reliée à ceux des autres membres de sa famille.

 

Au centre de la petite salle se trouvait une sorte de chaise percée blanche dont le trou conduisait vers une sorte de bac rempli d’un liquide transparent. Le fond de ce bac était semblable à un coussin blanc très fin mais qui n’absorbait pas le liquide dans lequel il était plongé. Intriguée, « Ju’ » s’en approcha.

« Ah, s’exclama sa meilleure amie, justement, je voulais que tu ailles sur cette chaise pour t’expliquer en détail le fruit de mes recherches ! Je vais donc t’inviter à t’asseoir sur ce que j’appelle le Siège avec un grand S ! 

-Euh, répondit-elle en s’asseyant, si tu veux, mais c’est… Bizarre comme truc. Tu comptes m’faire quoi au juste ? »

 

La chercheuse se dirigea vers un étalage de divers bocaux et outils scientifiques. Elle sortit d’un tiroir une seringue et d’un autre une petite bouteille en verre brun et opaque, approximativement aussi grande qu’un pot de moutarde. Elle remplit le récipient de la seringue avec le liquide contenu dans la bouteille qui arborait une légère couleur rose.

« J’espère que t’espérais pas ne pas faire de piqûres aujourd’hui, dit-elle alors à son cobaye favori, parce que c’est légèrement foutu. »

Le cobaye la regarda en soulevant la manche recouvrant son bras gauche, restant dubitative.

 

« Euh, hésita légèrement la gynécologue, bon, je vais être cash : tu vas devoir te déshabiller intégralement le bas du corps Ju’.

-Attends, s’exclama son interlocutrice, quoi ?! Tu vas me faire sortir quoi de quel orifice pour qu’il y ait un bac en-dessous ?!

-Ah, ça, rétorqua Clémence avec un éclat de joie dans la voix, tu verras, sinon c’est pas drôle ! Aller, laisse-moi te piquer et tu verras. »

 

L’autre jeune femme se rendit à l’évidence : il faudrait bien qu’elle se laisse piquer par cette savante folle qui passait beaucoup plus de temps à mettre au point des procédés étranges dans son laboratoire que de soigner ses très rares patientes dont elle faisait partie. Après tout, Clémence était, comme toute sa famille, dotée d’un grand cœur et bourrée de bonnes volontés, alors pourquoi encore douter de ses projets ?

 

Sarah, se doutant qu’elle allait rester là un bout de temps si sa petite amie était aux mains de sa savante folle d’amie d’enfance, partit pour une autre maison en empruntant les souterrains en-dessous de l’Office Fucolle, comme ils l’appelaient dans la Cité Souterraine. Au bout de quelques ruelles bétonnées, elle tomba sur une double porte accompagnée d’un petit écran tactile sur lequel elle entra un digicode.

Les portes s’ouvrirent et lui donnèrent accès à un escalier, lui-même donnant au rez-de-chaussée d’une autre maisonnette du réseau illégal. Après avoir ouvert une porte, la jeune femme se retrouva devant deux autres personnes qu’elle connaissait bien depuis le temps.

 

La plus grande et la plus âgée d’entre elles était Raphaëlle Ralousse, son amie d’enfance comme Clémence l’était à sa petite amie, elle aussi âgée de vingt-huit ans. Ses longs cheveux rouges étaient attachés en chignon sur sa tête tandis que ses yeux vert d’eau profonds s’attardaient sur une petite peluche qu’elle faisait léviter avec des sortes de pouvoirs psychiques qui se manifestaient par des halos lumineux autour de ses mains.

A ses côtés se trouvait une adolescente de dix-sept ans du nom de Raphaëlle Swish. Elle était concentrée à coudre des petites peluches en forme de symboles avec des yeux, formée pour cela dans le lycée qu’elle fréquentait officiellement de temps à autre où elle préparait un examen de couturière. Elle avait accroché à son coup un médaillon en forme d’étoile dans laquelle se trouvait une clé de sol, une façon à elle de dire discrètement qu’elle était un des « symboles » du réseau égalitaire.

 

La femme aux cheveux couleur de feu se tourna alors vers Sarah en lui souriant, posant délicatement une peluche en forme de diamant indigo pastel sur une table de la pièce. Elle s’avança pour lui faire la bise avant de lui demander comment ça allait, quelques nouvelles du dessus que lui aurait rapporté sa petite amie travestie quand elle était en surface.

« Oh, lui répondit-elle, tu sais, Juliette déteste parler de sa vie ‘officielle’… Sinon, j’vois que tu fais une sorte de… vaudou ? Ça a l’air de t’amuser, donc je juge pas, mais c’est particulier comme délire, non ? »

 

Raphaëlle rit en réponse doucement en regardant son acolyte homonyme qui elle aussi rit avant de dégager certains de ses cheveux bruns qui s’étaient aventurés sur son visage. Elle prit alors la petite peluche de diamant fraîchement cousue par la plus jeune du duo et lui mit dans la main droite en lui souriant :

« Sarah, ceci est une ‘peluche enchantée’, comme Rapha aime les appeler. Comme tu es le Diamant, on s’était dit que ça serait mieux que tu aies un grigri en accord avec ça. Dans celle-ci, j’ai mis un pouvoir bien particulier que je vais te laisser découvrir par toi-même, car rien ne vaut un peu de mystère, n’est-ce pas ? Avec une taille portative comme ça, tu l’accroches en porte-clés ou à un bracelet et ça devrait aller. »

 

La femme aux tâches de rousseur remercia son amie du cadeau, encouragea le duo et retourna à l’Office Fucolle pour aller reprendre sa petite amie qui était restée là-bas aux mains de la fille des co-fondateurs de la partie médicale du réseau.


	2. L'Inazuma Squad

Alors qu’elles rentraient chez elles par les ruelles des souterrains, les deux jeunes femmes virent une troupe d’agents de l’Etat intervenir. Elle était composée d’hommes habillés de noirs surnommés les Encriers par le réseau de résistance, et elles savaient toutes deux qu’ils n’étaient certainement pas là pour paisiblement raisonner avec des hors-la-loi.

Les Encriers étaient des agents formés par l’Etat pour traquer la résistance dans le pays de façon physique comme morale. Pour cela, ils disposaient de revolvers à balles empoisonnées et de gilets pare-balles eux-mêmes. Ils étaient loin de ne pas avoir les mains tâchées de sang et l’idéologie égalitaire.

 

Juliette prit la main de sa petite amie et courut aussi vite qu’elle ne le puisse dans l’Office Fucolle, la bâtisse qui les accueillerait volontiers la plus proche. Depuis la petite fenêtre de la maisonnée blanche, elles observaient toutes deux ce qui se passait dehors tandis que les passants allaient s’abriter avant de se faire repérer.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus fut prise au piège par des Encriers qui faisaient plusieurs têtes de plus qu’elle. Cette jeune fille était reconnue comme fille transgenre par le gouvernement qui cherchait à « la raisonner » alors que sa transition fut alors bien entamée. Elle sentait sa vie se dérouler derrière les grands manteaux noirs des agents de l’Etat…

 

Soudainement, un des Encriers se prit une balle dans la tête sans que rien ne le présage auparavant. La petite fille regarda dans la direction d’où venait la balle tandis que le cadavre d’un de ses agresseurs tombait en arrière, entraîné par son propre poids et la gravité, s’écrasant sur le sol terreux des ruelles de la Cité Souterraine.

Sur le haut d’un toit se trouvait une jeune fille d’environ seize ans avec des yeux bleu turquoise et des cheveux noirs aux pointes teintées de la couleur de son regard glacial comme perçant attachés en queue de cheval derrière sa tête. Elle tenait dans sa main droite un revolver et était habillée de noir avec quelques lignes turquoise.

 

Les autres Encriers se retournèrent également vers la mystérieuse sauveuse qui descendit du toit en bondissant dès que les agents officiels décidèrent de tirer sur elle. Parmi eux, un se prit une flèche violette dans la jambe, le paralysant au sol, avant qu’il ne hurle d’agonie tandis que la fillette aux reflets bleus s’enfuyait aussi loin qu’elle ne le puisse.

« L’Inazuma Squad… » Murmura Sarah derrière le verre de la vitre qui lui servait de point de vue sur la scène.

 

L’Inazuma Squad était un groupe de jeunes filles formées à combattre physiquement et activement les Encriers et autres agents gouvernementaux. Ce groupe profitait des enseignements de techniques physiques perfectionnées, des stratégies poussées et des dernières innovations technologiques de l’Office Fucolle.

Cette bande était soudée autour de leur capitaine dont le vrai nom n’était pas connu. Elle répondait au nom de La Plume dans les documents du réseau et par le surnom de Kazumi à l’intérieur de la Squad. Elle guidait l’équipe d’une main efficace et effective, ayant déjà fait ses preuves. Cependant, il était dit qu’elle n’était pas condescendante pour autant, ce qui avait le mérite d’étonner.

 

Le dernier Encrier survivant à la réplique fut stoppé net dans sa course par une fille aux cheveux blond foncé et aux yeux marron ayant jailli de derrière lui. Après l’avoir mis au sol, elle siffla et convoqua ses neuf camarades, dont celle aux cheveux noirs teintés en bleu. Après avoir félicité leur capitaine, les membres de l’Inazuma Squad emmenèrent à leur quartier général, situé plus loin dans la Cité Souterraine, l’homme inconscient mais certainement encore vivant.

Kazumi se détacha du reste et se dirigea vers l’Office Fucolle, ses instructions données aux autres membres de la Squad. Elle se démarquait du paysage couleur terre et des ruelles à présent tachées de sang à certains endroits tandis que deux autres membres, l’une aux cheveux roses lisses coiffés en une extraordinairement longue queue de cheval et l’autre aux cheveux roux courts, ramassaient les deux cadavres gisant sur le sol pour aller les brûler dans un incinérateur presque mis en place à cet effet dans leur QG.

 

Une fois que la jeune fille soit entrée dans l’Office, elle tomba nez à nez avec deux autres résistantes dont elle ignorait sur le coup les vrais prénoms. Elle s’avança vers elle et leur fit la bise en signe de bonjour.

« Ah, s’exclama-t-elle, si c’n’est pas le Diamant et le Coquillage ! J’vois qu’vous aviez l’air passionnées par la Squad, c’est bizarre ! Coquillage, t’es pas censée être pacifiste au point d’avoir maté Clém-sama à ne pas juste taper ?

-Euh, bredouilla Juliette embarrassée, bien sûr que si, mais… Rah j’sais pas quoi dire ! »

 

Kazumi rit un peu de la mésaventure orale d’une camarade de résistance avant de reprendre son sérieux. Sarah, qui riait avec elle, se calma également tandis que sa petite amie cherchait à faire oublier cet instant gênant Après s’être rappelé du prénom de ses deux interlocutrices, la capitaine de l’Inazuma Squad leur dit d’une voix neutre et d’un ton grave :

« Juliette, qu’est-ce que tu connais à propos de la Facilité de Fertilité ? J’ai entendu dire que tu savais ce que c’était par Yui, et vu que t’es bien la seule à encore aller à la surface… Comme Clém-sama voudrait qu’on aille y faire un tour et tout défoncer si possible, on s’est dit avec les filles qu’on te demanderait des infos. »

 

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques secondes avant de trouver une réponse qui combinerait les intérêts des deux parties :

« Je… J’sais que ça fonctionne déjà depuis un ou deux ans et que les gens qui y ont eu recours sont tous satisfaits de ces services, mais j’ai également remarqué que c’n’était que des hommes célibataires ou gays qui y avaient recours, ces derniers en attendant de pouvoir le faire eux-mêmes. Après, j’côtoie que des hommes en surface, donc j’imagine que tu peux écarter ces derniers points. Le problème, c’est que j’ai aucune autre info dessus… 

 

-Bon, dit Kazumi, c’est déjà des infos utiles ! T’as une idée d’où ça se trouve au fait ?

-Elle se situe pas loin du Soupirail, répondit le Coquillage, et c’est un gros bloc de béton absolument laid. Laisse-moi deviner, tu as envie d’y aller dans quelques jours ?

-Ouais, on comptait l’attaquer samedi ou dimanche ! Ce qui arrange l’Etat est à détruire, n’est-ce pas ? »

 

Après avoir dit au revoir à la chef de l’Inazuma Squad, les deux amantes repartirent chez elles, dans leur petite maison de la Cité Souterraine. L’une faisait le repas tandis que l’autre corrigeait ses copies et préparait ses cours, les habitudes d’un couple semblant déjà vieillir tant leur vie amoureuse en était monotone.

L’heure du repas leur semblait toujours identique, peu importe les jours de la semaine ou du week-end. C’était la routine qui se mettait en place, ce qui les inquiétait toutes deux. Elles n’avaient pas envie que les seuls moments excitants chez elles furent ceux au lit, que tout ne se limite qu’à quelques mots à propos du travail.

 

Au bout de quelques minutes de pur silence dans la petite cuisine-salle à manger, Juliette brisa le silence en parlant d’un sujet qui l’intriguait depuis leur visite quotidienne chez Clémence :

« Euh, dis, Sarah… Clém’ a mentionné tout à l’heure que tu voulais un gosse… C’est…  C’est vrai ? Vu que j’ai l’impression que t’y fais pas mal allusion depuis quelques temps, j’étais en train de me demander si c’était pas plus que des conneries entre elle et moi…

-Ah, t’as enfin compris, t’en as mis du temps, dis-moi. J’avais peur de te le dire, j’avais peur que tu me prennes pour une débile dégénérée d’avoir un gamin en ces temps-là… »

 

Sa petite amie esquissa un petit sourire chaleureux avant de lui embrasser le front, son regard rempli de cet amour qui ne s’était pas tant manifesté depuis quelques années à présent.

« Bien sûr que non enfin, j’ai bien remarqué qu’tu jalousais ma sœur d’avoir des gamins, tes discours étaient pas si fins que ça quand même tu sais ! J’trouve pas ça débile en soi, c’est juste que… J’attendais les progrès des recherches de Clém’ avant de t’en parler, mais comme elle a réussi à me faire… Pondre des ovules, je pense que c’est pour bientôt son truc, non ?

-Haha, t’es vraiment trop gentille tu sais… On va pas faire ça maintenant, mais… Ça pourrait briser la routine, tu penses pas ? »

 

Pendant ce temps, à l’Office Fucolle, Clémence s’attardait sur un bac rempli de minuscules petites perles roses qu’elle maniait avec un outil semblable en apparence et en taille à une pince à épiler. Ses yeux, aidés de ses lunettes télescopiques, étaient concentrés sur les manipulations scientifiques.

Elle plongea alors des petites boules prises aléatoirement dans une petite bassine remplie d’un liquide transparent, semblable à l’eau, avant de la fermer avec un couvercle et de la mettre à chauffer. Elle s’essuya le front en attendant tout en refermant le bac contenant les sphères roses.

 

La scientifique ouvrit son journal de bord pour y inscrire les progrès qu’elle avait fait dans ses recherches durant la journée ainsi que les expériences qu’elle avait mené. Elle dessina un schéma de la bassine en train de chauffer située juste devant elle avec des annotations et une légende. Elle relut ensuite les quelques entrées précédentes pour savoir ce qu’elle avait prévu de faire.

Le chauffage sonna et le voyant situé au-dessus changea de couleur pour arborer un vert émeraude clignotant. Délicatement, les mains recouvertes par des gants stérilisés, elle s’empare de la petite bassine et la pose toujours fermée hermétiquement sur son établi. Elle regarde par transparence son contenu et s’aperçoit que le liquide est devenu blanc au fil de la « cuisson » des ovules qu’elle avait mis là-dedans.

 

Notant sa réussite dans son journal de bord, Clémence rit doucement en réalisant ce qu’elle vient d’accomplir. Transformer l’ovule en spermatozoïde est une réalité pour elle à présent. Elle range le bac de boules roses dans l’armoire froide du fond de la salle. Doutant de quelque chose, elle regarde l’étiquette posée sur un des côtés du bac.

C’est alors que la jeune scientifique s’aperçoit qu’elle s’est trompée de bassine. Ce n’était pas les ovules de Camille, sa belle-sœur, mais ceux de Juliette qu’elle avait utilisés. Elle avait bien d’autres projets pour ceux de sa meilleure amie, mais elle devrait faire avec son étourderie… Tant pis, quitte à en avoir fait du spermovule, autant s’en servir pour faire quelques tests dessus.

 

Sur le tableau blanc accroché à droite de son établi, Clémence barra la ligne concernant ce qu’elle venait d’accomplir. La suivante indiquait qu’il fallait qu’elle teste l’efficacité de son procédé et sa viabilité. Le problème était qu’elle avait besoin d’un hôte pour tester l’efficacité d’une cellule-œuf obtenue par la fusion d’un ovule et d’un spermovule.

Elle ferma son laboratoire et gagna son logement qui se trouvait à l’étage du dessus, juste à côté de celui de son frère cadet Corentin. Il était temps pour elle de prendre un peu de repos, la journée fut éprouvante et le lendemain elle devrait continuer à chercher pour permettre à deux hommes d’avoir eux aussi un enfant sans avoir recours à ce fléau qui sévissait dans la ville du dessus : les mères porteuses.

 

Robert Fucolle, un des cofondateurs du réseau de résistance, était formellement contre le principe des mères porteuses qui était interdit avant la Révolution Virile. Sa femme, Nathalie, fut alors interdite de pratiquer sa vocation, la psychologie, pour devenir une gérante de mère porteuse, un des plus hauts postes disponibles pour une femme officiellement.

Repoussés par cette idée, les époux partirent fonder une ville souterraine, ancien projet d’Etat abandonné pour son coût, avec leurs trois enfants et ceux qui voulaient les suivre dans une société égalitaire et sans discrimination à cause de la couleur de peau, du genre ou des orientations sexuelles ou romantiques.

 

Clémence poursuivait l’œuvre de ses parents, toujours très actifs à la tête du réseau, en cherchant des solutions scientifiques qui arrangeraient tout le monde. Elle venait de mettre fin au besoin pour un couple de lesbiennes ou incapables d’obtenir un spermatozoïde d’un donneur anonyme ou non extérieur au couple. Elle voulait pouvoir donner la possibilité à son frère, si jamais il sortait avec un homme, d’avoir lui aussi des enfants, comme leur aîné Baptiste et sa fiancée Camille.

Elle savait bien que ces recherches lui prendraient beaucoup de temps, mais elle avait déjà quelques étapes en tête. D’abord, il fallait qu’elle puisse convertir un spermatozoïde en ovule sans dépenser trop d’énergie ou de ressources puis éviter un problème de double chromosome Y. Ensuite, il faudrait qu’elle trouve un remplacement à l’utérus humain pour porter le fœtus jusqu’à terme. Ce n’était pas la seule idée qu’elle avait, cependant, elle avait bien d’autres projets en tête…

 

Sa meilleure amie, celle dont elle était la seule vraie confidente, était hémophile de type A. Elle savait à quel point la vie de son amie en était empoisonnée. Clémence avait toujours voulu remédié à son problème définitivement, mais elle savait bien qu’expérimenter sur les gènes risquerait de porter une grande atteinte à la bioéthique et ouvrir nombre de portes vers l’eugénisme si l’Etat tombait dessus.

Cependant, elle réfléchissait à un moyen pour son amie d’enfance de ne pas devoir se piquer pour pouvoir ingérer de l’aspirine, ne pas saigner une ou deux fois par mois sans aucune raison. Elle voulait rendre sa prise de vitamine K plus agréable, plus humaine, en quelque sorte.

 

Ah, tant d’idées et tant de choses à faire pour la petite scientifique connue sous le nom du Prisme…


	3. La Facilité de Fertilité

L’Inazuma Squad sautait de toits en toits dans la ville du dessus, discrètes comme elles pouvaient l’être. Cependant, elles étaient accompagnées d’une onzième personne, suivant lentement derrière en se tenant le côté droit douloureux à cause d’un point de côté. Le groupe se dirigeait vers une grande bâtisse aux murs blancs et aux lignes rose fuchsia.

« C’est… C’est ici que…S’trouve… La Facilité… » Dit la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qui les accompagnait, essoufflée au point d’en tousser.

 

Les jeunes filles regardèrent alors la devanture. Face à elles se trouvait une grande double porte automatique en verre d’à peu près deux mètres quinze de haut pour trois mètres de largeur. Cette porte était surmontée d’un grand insigne rose et bleu sur laquelle était écrit en caractères ronds « Facilité de Fertilité ». Une tétine cyan accompagnait le logo d’une touche de symbolisme.

« C’est un peu kitch quand même ; remarqua Karen, la membre aux cheveux roses attachés en queue de cheval lui atteignant les genoux ; j’m’attendais à un truc plus… Discret.

« Plus c’est kitch, moins les gens se doutent de quoique ce soit de suspect » fit remarquer l’ordinairement silencieuse Satomi qui elle arborait un carré teinté mauve et des yeux bleu ciel.

 

Le groupe pénétra alors la bâtisse par la porte d’entrée. Etonnamment, personne ne se trouvait dans le large espace d’accueil aux couleurs blanche, rose et bleue pour rester en accord avec l’extérieur du bâtiment. S’y trouvaient des sièges pour attendre et un guichet complètement vide, comme si la Facilité était fermée.

Deux portes étaient disponibles pour la Squad : la porte exclusive au personnel et les toilettes. Leur décision ne leur prit pas beaucoup de temps à être prise et elles choisirent de passer aux toilettes avant de pénétrer dans l’espace qui leur était interdit.

 

Il leur fallait cependant crocheter la serrure. La jeune fille aux lentilles lui donnant les yeux roses décrocha de sa chevelure bleutée une pince à chignon en expliquant qu’elle allait ouvrir la porte ainsi. Alors que ses camarades allaient se mettre la tête dans les mains, son procédé fonctionna réellement, à la grande surprise de ses amies de la Squad.

« Ah, Sayuro, j’pensais qu’tu plaisantais en fait quand tu disais qu’t’allais ouvrir la serrure comme ça… » Réagit Kazumi stupéfaite.

 

Elles arrivèrent dans l’espace des employés qui semblait entièrement banal : une machine à café, des sièges, quelques tables, quelques fausses plantes vertes se mêlant aux vraies en pot. Les murs étaient gris clair et le sol recouvert de linoléum bleu-gris, à l’inverse du sol gris souris de la salle de réception. Se trouvait également dans la pièce une porte pour accéder aux toilettes réservées aux salariés.

Une seconde porte, cette fois-ci faite de métal, se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Les jeunes filles y avancèrent et l’analysèrent, espérant trouver un moyen de l’ouvrir sans avoir le badge nécessaire pour donner accès à ce qui se trouvait derrière.

 

« Eh, Juliette, l’interpella Kazumi, ça va ? Tu tousses beaucoup d’puis tout à l’heure…

-Ça pourrait allait mieux, lui répondit-elle la main devant la bouche, mais t’en fais pas, on a aut’ chose à faire qu’s’inquiéter d’ma toux… »

La capitaine de l’Inazuma Squad la fixa encore quelques secondes, inquiète pour la mission comme pour sa camarade de résistance.

 

Hakira, l’ingénieure de l’équipe dont les yeux vairons vert à droite et bleu à gauche rendait le regard pénétrant, s’afférait à bricoler avec l’accès de la porte tandis que ses camarades fouillaient l’endroit. L’une d’elle, une jeune fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux ambre, trouva une carte laissée au sol par un employé.

« Ah, s’exclama son amie à la peau mate, Emcy, bravo pour cette trouvaille ! On devrait pouvoir ouvrir cette porte maintenant. »

Cette dernière hocha timidement la tête en rougissant un peu avant de retourner se fondre dans le groupe pour accéder aux derrières des derrières de la scène.

 

Tandis qu’elles entraient dans les entrailles de la Facilité, les membres de la Squad préparaient leurs moyens d’attaque. Kikuno, celle qui avait abattu un Encrier par balle la semaine précédente, préparait avec grand soin son revolver tandis que Yui, la cousine de leur Clém-sama, mettait en place son arbalète à projectiles aux divers effets.

Kazumi alla vers le Coquillage et lui donna un masque pour malade, une sorte patch blanc à ficelles qu’elle mit sans discuter. La capitaine ordonna ensuite à Satomi de surveiller leur informatrice, le regard dubitatif.

 

Le groupe fut confronté à deux chemins différents. La jeune fille aux cheveux blond foncé commanda d’abord la visite de la salle à leur gauche qui était un bureau aux aspects ordinaires, une décoration sommaire d’un tableau représentant un paysage quelconque et une fausse plante verte en plastique.

Emcy fouillait les tiroirs avec une rapidité impressionnante avant de dénicher une sorte de catalogue. Le groupe se posa sur le bureau de la pièce pour le feuilleter avant de réaliser qu’il présentait différentes « options » pour les clients de la Facilité avec des photos des femmes et quelques paramètres ajustables à la tête du client.

 

Intriguées, les membres de la Squad décidèrent d’avancer de l’autre côté. S’offrit à elles un escalier aux apparences sinueuses, entièrement noir et recouvert de carrelage. Au fur et à mesure qu’elles descendaient, une forte odeur de sang mélangé à des hormones leur prit les narines. Certaines tentaient de l’ignorer, d’autres se pinçaient le nez, aucune d’elle n’aimait sentir cette puanteur.

Une fois arrivées en bas, le groupe se retrouva face à un long couloir avec différentes salles. La première avait une porte rouge arborant l’insigne « Salle de repos ». Peu intéressées, elles continuèrent jusqu’à en trouver une orange sur laquelle une plaquette indiquait « Réserves clientèle ». Sayuro crocheta la serrure une fois de plus pour en donner l’accès.

 

La première chose qu’elles virent en entrant dans la salle fut des rayons de plusieurs mètres avec des lettres de l’alphabet suspendues au plafond pour apparemment aider à retrouver quelque chose par rapport à son nom. Elles s’enfoncèrent, chacune dans sa direction.

En explorant le rayon nommé « I-J-K », Juliette réalisa que le contenu de cette pièce était des spermes de différentes personnes et que les lettres indiquaient la première du nom de famille des « usagers » de la Facilité. Ce constat lui suffit à rebrousser en chemin tandis qu’elle toussait toujours, la main appuyée contre son côté droit.

 

La troupe commençait à faire des hypothèses une fois ce point éclairci. Les autres portes ne leur disaient rien qui pourrait leur donner d’autres indices, principalement les dossiers des clients et quelques autres salles du type toilettes. Au bout du couloir, une porte blindée rose similaire à celui du logo qu’elles avaient vu à l’entrée s’offrit à elle.

Hakira ouvrit la porte avec le badge trouvé plus tôt après que tout le monde fut fin prête à pénétrer dans ce qui leur semblait être l’endroit d’usage des échantillons de sperme de la pièce à la porte orange.

 

La vision qu’elles eurent en pénétrant dans la très grande salle leur fut horrifique comme inimaginable tant ça leur était répugnant.

Devant la Squad, regroupée en un point près de la porte d’entrée, se trouvaient des rayons entiers de mères porteuses enfermées derrière des vitres, avec des tuyaux et un système de plateaux se servant de câbles accrochés au plafond pour être nourries. Dans leur cellule se trouvaient quelques moyens de se laver et un bouton d’urgence pour contacter un employé spécialisé dans la gynécologie.

 

« C’est… C’est d’la reproduction hors-sol… » Murmura Juliette entre deux quintes de toux, presque nauséeuse à cause du dégoût que lui procurait les images dont elle était témoin.

 

Yui tira à vue sur les différents employés qui s’afféraient sur les cellules avec des flèches soporifiques tandis que Kikuno tenait son arme prête en cas d’assaut armé. Aucun danger ne semblait présent physiquement, mais l’imagerie leur était si tordue, si immonde qu’elles restaient sur leurs gardes : qu’est-ce qui pourrait leur sauter à la figure d’encore pire, d’encore plus humiliant ?

Leurs regards n’osaient même pas se tourner vers les différentes mères porteuses contenues. Quand elles osaient les voir ne serait-ce qu’un tout petit peu, elles remarquaient que ce n’était pas d’un enfant qu’elles portaient dans leur corps mais deux, trois, voire quatre dans certains cas. Ce n’était que leur vision qui leur procurait cette sensation, comme leurs durées de grossesse étaient différentes entre elles, ça leur était dur de pouvoir faire une estimation exacte avec autant d’horreur à supporter.

 

Juliette s’attardait sur les écrans qui se trouvaient devant chacune des cellules. Les porteuses avaient un nom, un matricule chiffré, quelques données physiques sur elles et bien sûr l’avancement et le nombre d’enfants en « maturation ». Elle ne savait même plus si les frissons qu’elle ressentait étaient dus à la froide température des allées, en contraste avec la chaleur des « enclos », ou au contexte dans lequel elle se trouvait.

Ema fit alors signaler à ses camarades qu’il n’y avait pas que deux allées, mais des rayons entiers. Toutes les cellules n’étaient pas occupées, mais on les voyait en cours de préparation. Karen réalisa alors que l’Etat était en train de vouloir centraliser leurs services de mères porteuses et que pour cela il créé ces bâtiments.

 

« Ils ont créé d’vraies fermes, murmura Sayuro, c’est horrible…

-Vous imaginez quelle réaction va avoir Clém-sama quand on va lui annoncer ça ? s’inquiéta Emcy.

-On est pas là pour ça, les interrompit leur capitaine, on est là pour savoir comment ils font. Une idée de qu’est-ce ça peut être, Juliette ? 

-Logiquement, répondit la jeune femme en enlevant son masque pour parler clairement, ça d’vrait se trouver dans la pièce au fond du couloir. Ils aiment bien fonctionner comme ça en surface, met’ leur secret dans la pièce la plus loin de l’entrée possible… »

 

Les membres de l’Inazuma Squad finirent par accéder à la fin du trottoir et ouvrir la porte qui s’y trouvait. Se révéla à elle une pièce suivant un fonctionnement très divisé, efficace par ses mécanismes de travail à la chaîne. Ayant déduit le fonctionnement, l’aînée du groupe voulut leur expliquer, mais sa voix était si rauque qu’elle se retrouva qu’à ne tousser encore plus fort dans son masque.

En analysant bien les différents composants des machines et les quelques recommandations écrites sur les murs, Hakira réussit à en venir aux mêmes conclusions que l’informatrice du groupe et en fit part à ses camarades.

 

« Bon, si j’ai bien compris, ils posent d’abord la mère porteuse dans cette sorte d’enclos stérilisé. Ils prennent ensuite le sperme des différents clients de la réserve qu’on a vue tout à l’heure et font avancer leur porte-mioche avec le tapis roulant en-dessous de l’enclos. Là, ils procèdent à la fécondation in vitro des embryons de différents pères. Et, pour finir, ils mettent le tout dans l’utérus par une méthode que je n’ai même pas envie d’imaginer. Tout ce que je peux dire, c’est que c’est horriblement efficace visiblement, contenu de toutes les femmes enceintes qu’on vient de voir qui font ça pour vivre dans des conditions misérables… »

 

« Tu t’trompes, dit alors Juliette d’une voix enrouée et à peine compréhensible, Hakira, elles font pas ça pour vivre…

-Elles font quoi à faire ça alors ? l’interrogea Ema.

-C’est des criminelles, des clandestines, et des résistantes arrêtées qu’on a forcé à faire ça, expliqua-t-elle alors, et p’t’être une centralisation forcée de l’Etat des services d’mères porteuses après… »

 

Sans prévenir, la professeure manqua de s’effondrer et se rattrapa de justesse sur la capitaine de la Squad tandis qu’elle toussait sans avoir eu le temps de remettre son masque. Le temps que sa quinte de toux s’arrête et qu’elle puisse se relever, les filles étaient déjà en train de remonter l’escalier, elle en appuis sur l’épaule de Kazumi.

« Je sais pas ce que t’as, lui dit-elle, mais ça doit pas êt’ rien comme truc. »

 

Tout le monde fut silencieux sur le chemin de l’Office Fucolle, de la Facilité à la Cité Souterraine en passant par les ruelles terreuses. Le silence fut total jusqu’à ce que les différentes membres remarquent un bruit étrange, comme si quelqu’un marchait dans la neige près d’elle tandis qu’aucun flocon ne tombait du ciel alors quasiment dénué de nuage, que ce soit en surface ou dans les souterrains.

« Vous entendez ce bruit, demanda Karen, les filles ? 

-Ouais, répondit Akemi, ça m’fait penser à des crépitements, c’est bizarre… »

 

Yui, qui se trouvait tout près de la source du bruit, réfléchissait. C’est alors qu’elle réalisa que ça venait de sa gauche où se trouvait sa capitaine et leur auxiliaire du jour. Elle combina toutes les pièces et se rappela des leçons de pneumologie que lui donnait son oncle Robert et se tourna vers ses coéquipières, les stoppant dans leur chemin.

« J’sais d’où vient le bruit ! s’exclama-t-elle soudainement.

-Qu’est-ce que c’est ? D’où ça vient ? » questionna la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains attachés avec un ruban rouge, curieuse de savoir d’où venait ces crépitements qu’elle entendait.

 

La membre aux yeux argent prit une petite inspiration et expliqua alors le pourquoi du comment :

« Alors… Ces bruits qu’on entend sont des crépitants, et ça vient d’la respiration d’quelqu’un. Etant donné qu’il y a qu’une seule personne parmi nous qui ait du mal à respirer… »

 

Elle posa alors sa main sur le front de Juliette qui se tenait encore la droite de sa cage thoracique tout en ayant une respiration courte et rapide qui sifflait. Elle continua son discours :

« C’est bien c’que j’pensais, ça vient d’toi. Faudra qu’tu penses à aller voir Tonton pour qu’il te diagnostique précisément, mais le bilan risque de pas t’plaire. Aller les filles, faudrait qu’on la ramène à l’Office le plus vite possible, la terre sèche des souterrains risque de pas faire que du bien à sa respiration déjà sévèrement endommagée. »

 

La Squad reprit sa route vers l’Office puis son quartier général, ses découvertes à révéler…


	4. Streptococcus Pneumoniae

« Ça expliquerait pourquoi tu t’ sentais mal c’matin » remarqua Clémence, appuyée contre un mur durant l’auscultation.

« Tais-toi un peu, Clém’, j’essaie d’écouter sa respiration » réagit son père concentré sur son stéthoscope.

 

Debout devant la sorte de lit sur laquelle se trouvait l’amie d’enfance de sa fille torse nu sauf pour son soutien-gorge, Robert procédait à l’examen de Juliette qui elle avait du mal à se retenir de perdre conscience, frissonnant de partout. Dans la pièce calme, il était évident pour le médecin que sa respiration n’était pas correcte.

Il demanda à sa fille de lui donner le thermomètre buccal qui se trouvait près d’elle et prit la température de la jeune malade. Après avoir regardé ses oreilles et l’intérieur de sa bouche, il désinfecta l’ensemble de son matériel avant de lui dire qu’elle pouvait remettre ce qu’elle portait au-dessus.

 

« Alors, demanda Clémence curieuse comme elle était inquiète, qu’est-ce qu’elle a P’pa ?

-Eh bien, dit-il, elle souffre clairement de polypnée et a des crépitants quand elle inspire en plus de tousser et d’avoir une forte fièvre. Cependant, j’aimerais lui faire faire une radio pour être sûr qu’elle a bien ce que je suppose qu’elle a.

-Allez-y, murmura difficilement la patiente, faites-moi c’te radio avant qu’j’tombe dans les pommes… »

 

Tandis que son père emmenait la malade dans la salle de radiographie, la jeune gynécologue resta dans la salle. Elle repensait à ce dont les filles de l’Inazuma Squad lui avaient décrit de la Facilité de Fertilité. Non seulement elle savait déjà utiliser les techniques qui y étaient employées, mais en plus le gouvernement se servaient de femmes en position de faiblesse pour alimenter sa population et satisfaire des hommes misogynes.

Elle savait qu’elle ne reprendrait pas son projet de reproduction pour les couples de même sexe de sitôt, que sa mission était à présent d’articuler les plans de la Squad et d’agir directement contre l’Etat.

 

La jeune femme aux yeux argent retourna dans son laboratoire. Elle sortit d’une armoire des éléments qu’elle n’avait pas l’habitude d’utiliser : des somnifères, des poisons en tous genres, des supports pour de telles substances.

C’est alors que son regard se fixa sur des pyrogènes qu’elle venait de retrouver. Elle l’avait bien vu à l’état de sa meilleure amie, la fièvre était quelque chose de puissant si elle était très élevée avec beaucoup d’effets secondaires. En mettre dans un café discrètement était moins facile à retracer qu’un poison, la mort serait moins suspecte.

 

Clémence ouvrit la bouteille avec des gants et un masque pour éviter tout effet sur elle, même si elle était certaine qu’il fallait consommer le pyrogène pour en subir les effets. Elle en mit dans de petites capsules délicatement, juste assez pour que la dose soit mortelle ou du moins ait des effets irréversibles sur la cible d’après ses calculs.

Elle procéda ensuite à insérer les doses, ses mains toujours gantées, dans des flèches d’arbalète, des balles de revolver et des kunois. Elle les donnerait le lendemain aux filles de l’Inazuma Squad en leur expliquant leur fonction et comment elles devraient s’en servir de façon optimale pour un effet maximal sur leurs ennemis.

 

Quelqu’un frappa à la porte. Une fois que l’accès lui fut autorisé, son père entra dans le laboratoire de sa fille. Il arborait une expression neutre sur son visage vieillissant, ses yeux argent encadrés par des lunettes luttant contre sa presbytie.

« Tu n’es pas dans ton état normal, ma chérie, l’interrogea-t-il, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Si, si, tout va bien, répondit-elle les pensées à moitié sur ses armes qu’elle rangeait et à moitié ailleurs, qu’est-ce qui t’fait dire ça ?

-D’ordinaire tu n’aurais pas autorisé quelqu’un à rentrer dans ton labo sans qu’il ne dise qui il est » acheva son paternel qui savait diagnostiquer les inquiétudes de sa seule fille.

 

Ils allèrent tous deux dans une petite pièce semblable à un salon où ils s’assirent sur des fauteuils se faisant face devant une petite table basse. C’est alors que la jeune femme remarqua que son père tenait dans sa main droite une enveloppe d’une taille équivoque.

« Ah, oui, ceci est la radio que je viens de faire faire à Juliette, regarde-la et dis-moi ce que tu en déduis » lui dit-il en lui tendant l’enveloppe.

 

Clémence se dirigea vers une source de lumière proche et retira délicatement la radiographie de son emballage de papier. Elle observa bien ce qui s’y trouvait : deux poumons, celui de gauche tout ce qu’il y avait de plus normal, celui de droite tâché de blanc vers l’extrémité des côtes.

« Elle… Elle a une pneumonie franche lobaire, c’est ça ? » Conclut la scientifique.

 

Tandis qu’elle se rasseyait tout en rangeant la radiographie dans son enveloppe pour lui redonner, son père la regarda, une petite moue triste sur le visage et approuva la déduction qu’elle venait de faire. Une fois l’enveloppe récupérée, il reprit la discussion :

« En effet, ton amie a contracté une pneumonie aiguë, elle était épuisée quand je l’ai auscultée. Je me demande même comment elle a fait pour tenir toute la journée d’hier, je l’ai récupérée dans un triste état. J’ai peur qu’on doive l’entuber si sa respiration ne s’améliore pas… 

 

-Tu… Tu penses qu’ça vient d’où, l’interrogea Clémence, sa pneumonie ? Bactérienne ou virale ?

-Elle est probablement d’origine bactérienne, répondit-il, elle a la toux grasse, je vais probablement demander à ton frère cadet de mettre en culture le crachat que j’ai récupéré pour qu’on connaisse quelle bactérie est responsable.

-J’peux pas l’faire ? J’veux dire, bredouilla-t-elle, j’étais occupée avec mes cultures de spermovule, mais d’puis qu’les filles de la Squad m’ont parlé de la Facilité, j’ai perdu ma motivation à faire ça pour l’moment et… »

 

Robert se mit à rire dans sa barbe grisonnante, se doutant bien de la suite que prendrait cette discussion. Cette dernière se sentait gênée, comme si elle avait dit quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas alors qu’elle était dans un contexte d’intimité, de relation père-fille.

« Bien sûr que j’allais te confier cette tâche, ma chérie, je vois bien que tu ne dormiras pas tranquillement tant que ton amie sera en aussi mauvais état. Tu as une telle affection pour elle que même sa petite amie doit être jalouse de l’attention que tu lui portes !

 

-Héhé, ria la gynécologue, tu m’connais trop bien, j’peux rien t’cacher… Mais j’espère vraiment qu’elle va s’en sortir sans trop d’séquelles, c’est quelqu’un de fragile physiquement et attraper une pneumonie va pas arranger ses affaires…

-Je te l’accorde, continua l’homme sexagénaire, Juliette est très loin d’être solide et je me doute bien qu’elle a pris sur elle pour tenir toute la journée dans la Facilité, surtout pour être en rythme avec les filles de la Squad. Tu ne l’as pas vue comme ça, mais elle est actuellement aphone et a manqué de s’évanouir pendant que je lui faisais la radio.

-J’veux juste savoir un truc, demanda l’amie inquiète, P’pa… Elle avait combien de fièvre ? Parce que Yui m’a dit qu’elle s’attendait pas à c’qu’elle en ait autant…

-Elle avait à peu près quarante-et-un degrés quand je l’ai auscultée, répondit-il, autant te dire que je n’ai jamais vraiment eu à gérer de patient avec une telle fièvre. Tu devrais aller la voir, je sens que ça te démange. C’est Bapt qui fait à manger ce soir, comme je sais que tu préfères quand c’est lui qui cuisine.

-C’est… C’est vrai ?! s’exclama-t-elle. Bon, j’viendrais manger tout d’suite alors ! »

 

Robert se leva au moment où sa fille quitta la pièce en courant. Son fils aîné avait soupiré quand il lui avait demandé de faire le repas du soir, mais une fois qu’il apprit que la meilleure amie de sa sœur était gravement malade, il ne se fit pas prier pour décider du menu. Il savait bien, lui aussi, qu’elle aurait besoin d’un remontant après une telle nouvelle.

En allant dans la pièce à vivre de la famille, le père Fucolle reprit avec lui un dossier médical assez épais correspondant à celui sur lequel il était. Ce n’était pas la première fois que la famille de médecins s’intéressait au cas de cette jeune femme…

 

Clémence se rendit dans une partie plus silencieuse, plus calme de l’Office. Après avoir toqué à la porte, un bruit strident de sonnette retentit pour lui signaler qu’elle avait le droit d’entrer. Elle passa d’abord par un sas de stérilisation avant de pouvoir finalement pénétrer dans la petite pièce qui se trouvait derrière.

C’était une petite chambre d’une dizaine de mètres carrés avec des murs entre le blanc et le gris. Collé au mur tout au fond à gauche de la salle se trouvait un lit et une table de chevet à ses côtés. Instinctivement, la scientifique alla vers le lit et s’assit sur une chaise qui se trouvait près de la petite table sur laquelle se trouvait un pilulier, un tableau avec le nom des médicaments et le nombre de fois qu’ils devaient être pris selon les heures de repas et une bouteille d’eau accompagnée d’un verre.

 

Les yeux argent de la jeune femme se posèrent sur son amie d’enfance. Celle-ci était démaquillée, comme quand elle allait travailler dans la ville du dessus, et avait des cernes profondes en-dessous des yeux, épuisée comme elle était. Son visage était pâle à l’exception de zones fortement rougies par la fièvre qui faisait aussi en sorte que ses yeux soient seulement entrouverts, incapables de s’ouvrir en entier, elle étant incapable de dormir à cause de son mal de tête.

Le constat de Yui et de son père lui étaient illustrés : sa « Ju’ » respirait difficilement, par petites inspirations crépitantes et expirations, le tout sifflotant au fil des cycles respiratoires, la toux interrompant fréquemment, les crachats nombreux au point qu’elle avait de l’autre côté du lit une bassine dans laquelle dégager ses expulsions pectorales. En effet, elle n’était vraiment pas en bon état.

 

Juliette avança sa main lentement vers son amie d’enfance et lui posa sur le front comme elle le pouvait en lui esquissant un sourire chaleureux sans qu’il ne soit forcé. C’était une méthode pour la rassurer, ne pas la voir se ronger les ongles devant sa maladie qui lui mangeait les poumons et lui donnait cette poussée de fièvre.

En signe de réponse, la scientifique lui sourit également à pleines dents, dévorée par la compassion et une tendresse sur laquelle elle ne savait poser un qualificatif d’intensité. Elle s’en moquait un peu, à vrai dire, tant qu’elle pouvait aider sa chère Ju’ à guérir, tout lui allait, à ce moment-là.

 

À un autre bout de la Cité Souterraine, Sarah venait juste d’apprendre ce qui s’était passé avec sa petite amie. Aussi inquiète qu’elle n’était horriblement curieuse, elle se dirigea vers l’Office Fucolle aussi vite qu’elle ne le puisse sur ses talons depuis le lycée souterrain. Sur le chemin, elle croisa la route de Raphaëlle Ralousse qui tenait dans sa main droite un sac rempli de pelottes de laine, de tissu et de rembourrage.

Remarquant les sentiments négatifs de son amie d’enfance, la femme aux cheveux rouges lui proposa de venir boire un thé chez elle pour lui confier ce qui la tracassait tant. Le Diamant hésita longuement avant d’accepter, se disant qu’il était peut-être mieux de laisser Juliette dans les mains de professionnels pour éviter une contamination bactérienne de plus.

 

Alors qu’elles allaient vers la maison de la plus calme des deux, elles entendirent des coups de feu avant que Raphaëlle ne se retourne vers ses arrières. Avant même que l’une des deux ne puisse faire quelque chose, cette dernière s’effondra au sol, touchée à la jambe. Brandissant une peluche en forme d’éclair, elle fit apparaître un rayon de lumière plus loin de son emplacement.

L’homme habillé de bleu marine fut comme foudroyé au point d’en être carbonisé par le rayon qui s’avérait formé d’électricité statique couplé à quelque force semblable à de la magie. L’impressionnante scène fut vue par plusieurs habitants de la Cité Souterraine sans qu’ils n’en sachent l’origine.

 

« Raphaëlle, ça va ?! Tu t’es faite touchée nan ?! hurla la jeune femme aux taches de rousseur en accourant vers elle paniquée comme effrayée.

-Je vais bien, répondit celle au sol, ne t’en fais pas Sarah. Par contre, je pense pas pouvoir dire autant de lui au loin…

-Putain mais tu saignes, hurla-t-elle, faut qu’on se dépêche de t’amener à l’Office !!

-Il y a déjà quelqu’un d’autre qui a besoin de secours là-bas, pas besoin que je prenne une place de plus. »

 

Sarah s’arrêta quelques secondes et plongea en pleine introspection. Elle s’en voulait profondément de ne pas avoir été aux côtés de sa petite amie au cours de la journée, de ne pas avoir vu à quel point elle était malade. Ce n’était pas tellement sa faute, elle était partie avant qu’elle ne se réveille, mais n’aurait-elle donc dû se lever avant ?

A présent, à cause de son habitude de dormir tard le matin, sa petite amie était clouée au lit par une pneumonie et à cause de son incompétence sa confidente était au sol avec une balle dans la jambe ! Elle faisait clairement quelque chose de travers, c’était certain, clair comme de l’eau de roche… Mais quoi ?

 

Pendant cet arrêt, cette dernière soignait ses plaies avec l’aide d’un grigri en forme de caducée, comme si elle avait prévu ce genre de situation. L’objet perdit son enchantement mais elle s’était débarrassée de la balle qui était enfoncée peu profondément dans sa jambe. Une fois relevée, elle prit la joue de celle en pleins doutes et lui dit d’une voix douce et calme :

« Tu as besoin de confier tes peurs et soucis à quelqu’un, Sarah. Aller, viens, avançons, aucun agent de l’Etat ne devrait encore nous attaquer aujourd’hui. »

 

Une fois arrivée chez elle, la femme au chignon rouge invita l’autre à entrer dans la petite maison par la porte d’entrée. C’était un peu rappel pour utiliser les souterrains, d’ailleurs, cette attaque-surprise d’un Marinier, les agents spécialisés dans le démantèlement de la Cité Souterraine toujours tenus en échec par les résistants qui combattaient bec et ongle.

Assises autour d’une théière et deux tasses de thé en porcelaine finement décorée, les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient dans les yeux. Le silence perdurait tandis que la jeune Raphaëlle cousait une peluche en forme de hérisson avec les matériaux qui étaient auparavant dans le sac promené par sa colocataire dans la rue.

 

« Euhm, Raphaëlle, bredouilla la femme inquiète, écoute… J’ai appris y a à peu près une demi-heure que Juliette était chez les Fucolle avec une pneumonie et qu’elle ne le supportait pas très bien pour faire un euphémisme et… Euh…

-C’est donc pour cela que tu semblais si préoccupée et que tu te dirigeais vers l’Office aussi vite ?

-Ouais, répondit-t-elle, j’allais aller la voir avant de te croiser… Putain pourquoi j’ai pas remarqué qu’elle était aussi malade, hier elle avait rien !!

-D’après Clémence, expliqua calmement son interlocutrice, les pneumonies se déclarent brutalement, donc il n’y avait aucun signe éclaireur qu’elle allait en contracter une. Tu n’es pas responsable du fait qu’elle soit tombée malade, Sarah. Tu n’es responsable de rien, tu sais très bien rien ne l’aurait empêchée de se sacrifier et d’aller aider comme elle le pouvait les filles de l’Inazuma Squad. Tu devrais aller la voir, elle en aurait grand besoin. »

 

Après avoir entendu ces explications, la petite amie inquiète se résolut à aller voir son amour sur le champ. Alors qu’elle allait emprunter le souterrain pour y aller, l’adolescente silencieuse se leva et lui donna deux petites peluches, une marron en forme de coquillage et une en forme de cœur dont les deux parties, de couleur différentes, pouvaient se détacher et se recoller.

Après des mercis qu’elle pensait amplement dus, Sarah repartit sans attendre une seconde de plus rejoindre Juliette plus loin dans la Cité.


	5. Préparatifs

Au quartier général de l’Inazuma Squad, Kazumi demanda à voir leur coach, celui qui avait fondé leur groupe d’action. Le réseau avait critiqué le fait que ce soit un homme qui « dirige » un groupe d’action constitué de jeunes filles, mais comme il était au même rang que Clémence Fucolle sur ce point, le débat ne fut pas bien virulent.

La capitaine appuya sur la sonnette qui se trouvait devant une double porte en acier, semblables à celles d’un ascenseur d’une certaine manière, et attendit l’autorisation pour entrer. Une fois celle-ci acquise, elle avança en tant que déléguée de la Squad.

 

La pièce dans laquelle Kazumi entra était d’une taille conventionnelle mais aux aspects de modernité presque futuriste : des murs noirs, un sol poli, un bureau avec un dessus en verre et des pieds en PVC brillants, le tout plongé dans une ambiance mélangeant le noir et les couleurs des différentes membres de l’Inazuma Squad.

Leurs différents symboles étaient présents sur les murs, représentés par des néons. La jeune fille y reconnut le sien, la Plume, et celui de toutes ses camarades : l’Hibiscus pour Karen, le Topaze pour Emcy, le Flocon pour Ema… La couleur se rapportait à celle de leurs uniformes respectifs, ainsi sa plume était-elle violette comme les lignes de ses vêtements de combat.

 

Devant elle se trouvait un homme dans la trentaine avec des cheveux bruns assez longs, atteignant le bas de sa nuque. Son visage légèrement ridé montrait une barbe de trois jours qu’il ne rasait pas bien souvent. Sa figure ayant perdue de sa finesse au fil du temps, son léger embonpoint essayait de se masquer derrière ses vêtements semblables à ceux de celles qu’il considérait comme ses filles.

« Coach, vous avez r’çu not’ rapport sur la Facilité de Fertilité ? On a essayé d’y inclure le plus d’informations possibles avec des recherches faites par Sayuro, dit alors la capitaine.

-Je l’ai lu, en effet, vous avez fait du très bon boulot. Maintenant, si tu pouvais m’appeler juste Luc, ça m’irait très bien aussi tu sais » répondit-il assez sèchement avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

 

Il invita alors la blondinette à s’asseoir avec lui à son bureau et lui proposa un chocolat chaud qu’elle accepta. Tous deux avaient cette habitude de faire des récapitulatifs de la journée au calme alors que les autres membres de la Squad faisaient ce qui leur semblait agréable, ce qui leur disait.

La capitaine aimait énormément ces moments de discussion avec leur « coach ». C’était un homme réfléchi et cultivé avec un grand cœur, aux bonnes intentions et avec une tolérance qu’elle trouvait incroyable. Cependant, il faisait aussi preuve de fermeté quand il le fallait même si ses sentiments prenaient parfois le dessus.

 

« Héhé, désolée Luc-sama, rit Kazumi un peu embarrassée, j’aime juste te considérer comme supérieur parce que ça te fait un peu rager… Mais quelque chose semble te préoccuper, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

Un silence s’en suivit. Elle regardait son « coach » regardait vers le bas en croisant les bras, reculant dans sa chaise. Ses sourcils froncés indiquaient qu’il n’appréciait pas qu’elle devine que ses pensées n’étaient pas tranquilles. Ce qui le dérangeait le plus était qu’il devrait lui dire en tant qu’articulateur de la Squad et son serment de transparence envers les filles qu’il encadrait.

 

Un silence s’ensuit avant que Kazumi ne commence à réunir ensemble les pièces du puzzle d’elle-même. Elle avait déduit ce qui tracassait l’homme trentenaire qui se trouvait devant elle :

« C’est Juliette, hein ? Il m’semble que t’es bien attaché à elle… 

-En effet, elle m’inquiète fortement, mais nous avons autre chose à penser, ma p’tite Kazu. »

 

Il se recoiffa, une de ses mèches frontales débordant sur son visage, avant de se lever et de convoquer les neuf autres membres de la Squad pour leur exposer de nouvelles directives sur un écran à l’aide d’un diaporama projeté dessus et une baguette en plastique :

« Par le passé, notre informatrice principale nous a révélé l’existence et l’emplacement de la Facilité de Fertilité, ou la Ferme à Enfants comme elle l’appelle quand elle nous écrit en guise de paroles. Cependant, elle nous a aussi informés de l’existence d’autre chose dans le même genre, une sorte de souterrain similaire au notre d’après ses mots. Là-bas, on ferait des expériences sur des prisonniers et prisonnière. Selon ses hypothèses, ce souterrain serait même directement relié à la Facilité que vous avez visitée hier. »

 

Il reprit brièvement son souffle avant de demander à son audience si elle avait des questions. Aucune réaction signifiant aucune interrogation, il continua sa présentation :

« Je suis entré en contact avec Clém-sama ce matin et elle m’a informé qu’elle vous avait préparé de nouveaux projectiles et méthodes de lutte passives-agressives. Demain nous nous rendrons à la Facilité pour vérifier qu’elle conduit bien au Second Souterrain et cette après-midi vous avez formation avec Clém-sama pour apprendre à vous servir de ces nouvelles armes qu’elle vous a faites. »

 

Sayuro leva la main et le maître de la petite conférence lui accorda la parole.

« Luc-sama, tu nous accompagnes demain ? lui demanda la jeune fille curieuse.

-Euhm, non, balbutia le trentenaire déstabilisé par ses sentiments qui revenaient, non, j’ai de la… Paperasse à gérer… »

 

Il leur demanda de disposer et qu’ils se verraient plus tard dans la journée. Les filles de la Squad quittèrent la pièce sans rien demander, toutes inquiètes pour leur organisateur, cette figure qui leur était un père de remplacement comme Clém-sama leur était une figure de grande sœur.

Kazumi savait bien qu’elle en était la raison et l’expliqua calmement à ses amies. A part Yui, elles avaient un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi il s’inquiétait autant de quelqu’un qu’il n’appelait presque jamais par son prénom.

 

La doctoresse du groupe décida de prendre les choses en main pour rassurer les filles comme pour clarifier la situation :

« En fait, vous avez probablement pas fait attention à ça hier, mais Juliette toussait horriblement souvent pour une simple crève. Elle frissonnait aussi, comme le bâtiment était froid pour des probables causes d’économie de chauffage comme Ema l’supposait, on a pas fait attention à ça non plus. On aurait par contre dû se rendre compte qu’elle respirait bizarrement, mais comme la tension faisait, on pensait que c’était seulement du stress. J’m’en suis rendue compte seulement quand elle a commencé à avoir des râles crépitants dans ses inspirations quand nous étions revenues dans la Cité Souterraine…

 

-Mais où veux-tu en venir avec ça, demanda Akemi, Yui ?

-En fait, le truc qui fait que son cas est si inquiétant, c’est qu’elle a une pneumonie. Clém-sama a pas voulu m’en dire plus, mais y était clair à son inquiétude qu’sa Ju’ était pas en bon état du tout hier quand on l’a confiée à son père et elle.

-C’est… C’est grave, questionna Ema en tortillant ses longs cheveux bleu foncé, une pneumonie ?

-Pour faire simple… Ça pourrait lui être mortel si elle est pas soignée correctement, autant vous dire qu’on risque pas d’partir en mission avec elle pendant un bout de temps » compléta la jeune fille aux yeux argent.

 

Un froid se fit sentir dans la bande. Personne ne semblait malade, cependant, donc les doutes furent levés une fois qu’il fut rendu évident qu’une pneumonie n’attendait pas pour se déclarer chez celui ou celle qui la couvait. Les doutes étaient disparus, les inquiétudes substituaient.

Les filles étaient attachées à deux figures principales dans le cadre de la Squad : Luc-sama, leur fondateur et coordinateur ainsi que Clém-sama, leur grande sœur scientifique et attentionnée. Cependant, les deux pouvaient parfois se révéler très frustes et brutaux dans leurs mots et méthodes et le réconfort ne se trouvait pas toujours chez eux.

 

C’est alors que venait en place leur Ju-san, une figure de grande sœur plus douce que Clémence qui leur était plus une sorte de savante folle aux bonnes intentions. Elle passait si souvent leur rendre une petite visite après être revenue de la ville du dessus qu’elle disposait même d’un vestiaire et de quelques vêtements de rechange ainsi que de vêtements similaires à ceux que portaient les membres de la Squad.

Savoir l’un des membres plus « extérieurs » de la communauté en danger de mort les attristait plus qu’autre chose. Lorsque que Luc avait eu l’appendicite, trois ans auparavant, cette inquiétude était déjà là sans qu’il n’y ait de risque qu’il n’en meurt. Voir Clémence mangée par des pensées négatives leur faisait sentir une sorte de culpabilité sans qu’elles n’en sachent la raison exacte.

Elles préférèrent se rendre directement à l’Office Fucolle par les souterrains, espérant penser à autre chose en apprenant de nouvelles techniques et testant de nouvelles armes.

 

Un peu plus tard, l’Inazuma Squad au grand complet se trouvait dans une salle annexe de l’Office en compagnie de Clémence et de son chariot blanc rempli d’armes et projectiles divers et variés. C’était un grand espace similaire à un hangar, les murs blancs à peine peints et le sol fait de béton intégralement nu, recouvert de rien.

Le fond de la salle était recouvert de cibles endommagées qui avaient été autrefois utilisées pour l’entraînement des filles de la Squad. Les murs et le sol nus étaient troués à divers endroits d’impacts de balle et de flèches en tous genres, des traces de coups physiques encore présents un peu partout dans le pseudo-hangar. C’était devenu un lieu de souvenirs plus qu’un lieu d’entraînement.

 

Arborant un grand sourire forcé pour masquer ses tracas, la scientifique leur annonça alors :

« En voulant vous r’faire des munitions hier soir, j’me suis rendue compte que ça s’rait potentiellement bien de s’servir de pyrogènes. Pour ceux qui savent pas ce que c’est, ce sont des causes de la montée de fièvre. J’vous laisse deviner qui m’a donné cette idée, mais j’pense que vous devez l’savoir à vos têtes. J’voulais donc qu’vous les testiez sur vos cibles dans la Facilité dans laquelle Luc-sama veut que vous retourniez demain. »

 

L’idée semblait farfelue pour les filles qui se regardaient entre elles un peu confuses. Sentant que ses trouvailles ne leur plaisaient visiblement pas, la jeune femme réagit par des explications plus poussées à leur propos :

« La fièvre peut avoir des effets dévastateurs si elle est trop élevée. Rappelez-vous d’l’état dans lequel quarante-et-un degrés ont mis Juliette hier, elle tenait même plus debout par elle-même. Les pyrogènes que j’vous propose là peuvent monter jusqu’à quarante-quatre degrés si j’le veux, autant vous dire qu’on peut provoquer des séquelles irréversibles chez vos cibles ! »

 

Les adolescentes se regardèrent encore une fois, l’air bien moins dubitatif quant à l’usage de ces substances au nom grec, avant que leur capitaine ne lui fasse un pouce levé vers le haut pour représenter leur accord avec l’usage de cette nouvelle technique.

« De plus, rajouta Hakira, c’est un moyen beaucoup plus discret, parce qu’ils penseront d’abord que c’est la maladie et non pas un assaut si on est assez discrètes… 

 

-Combien de temps dure la fièvre dans ce cas ? Demanda Ema.

-Ça dépend la dose qui s’trouve d’dans et son intensité… Les capsules que j’vous propose en test pour demain la font durer un ou deux jours à quarante-et-un degrés et demi pour pas trop alerter l’Etat pour l’moment. Une révolution, ça s’trame, ça s’déclenche pas soudainement. » répondit Clémence sûre d’elle.

 

Elles s’avancèrent vers le chariot à deux étages pour prendre leurs munitions respectives. Yui s’empara des flèches pour son arbalète tandis que Kikuno s’intéressa d’office aux balles de revolver, son arme principale. Les autres prirent les pilules ou les kunois à planter dans les membres des opposants.

La Squad repartir ensuite dans ses quartiers pour y passer une nuit de sommeil avant l’excursion du lendemain. Une fois que les dix furent hors de la pièce, leur Clém-sama prit son chariot et alla le ranger à présent vide de quoique ce soit.

 

« Luc, j’sais que t’es là, brisa-t-elle le silence, sors d’ta cachette. T’es pas si discret qu’ça hein. »

Sortit alors de derrière un mur l’homme aux yeux vert-marron qui se recoiffait. Il arborait sur son visage un air gêné témoignant de son actuel embarras de s’être fait repéré durant une explication à la Squad.

« Décidément, rétorqua le trouvé, tu connais tellement l’Office familial que tu sais même repérer les gens planqués dedans ! »

 

La femme à la peau mate l’invita à boire un café dans son bureau personnel à l’étage. C’était une pièce d’une taille raisonnable figurant un meuble du même nom au centre, les murs peints en marron pâle et le sol recouvert d’un parquet grinçant un peu sous les pas et la décoration qui se limitait à une plante verte, une orchidée sur la commode aux dossiers médicaux et une photo de la famille Fucolle qui était renouvelée chaque année pour inclure de potentiels nouveaux membres ou juste la croissance des enfants.

Lorsqu’il s’assit au bureau, Luc remarqua une photo en particulier sur le bureau de son amie : une de celle-ci adolescente et d’une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains attachés en queue de cheval, souriant à l’objectif, un foulard rose pâle autour du cou. C’était bien la première fois qu’il voyait cette photo d’elle et de Juliette prise une dizaine d’années auparavant.

 

A l’opposé de la photographie encadrée, à sa gauche, se trouvait également un épais dossier surmonté d’une radiographie. Il n’arrivait vraiment à distinguer en l’absence de lumière ce qui se trouvait dessus, mais il vit cependant ce qui ressemblait à deux ovales dont l’un plus blanc que l’autre. En tout cas, c’est ce qu’il croyait y voir.

« C’est la radio des poumons d’Ju’, dit soudainement la gynécologue voyant son ami intrigué, et j’crois que tu t’concentres sur la zone remplie d’pus qu’elle a dans l’poumon droit. Bon… Faut qu’on parle d’elle et des filles ensemble, j’pense. »

 

Luc acquiesça. Il savait bien que c’était le sujet à régler du moment, maintenant que la Squad connaissait la Facilité et nourrissait le désir de la détruire aussi vite que possible pour le bien des femmes qui y étaient élevées en batterie. Cependant, quelque chose plombait le moral de ces adolescentes qu’il considérait comme sa propre descendance, et ce quelque chose lui minait aussi le sien.

Même si Juliette n’était pas considérée comme résistante active sur le terrain, elle leur restait un élément vital pour sa couverture en surface qui était à présent en danger à cause de cette pneumonie non déclarée. Sa proximité avec les différentes membres de la Squad faisait en sorte qu’elle leur était une auxiliaire dont elles appréciaient la compagnie plus pour sa sympathie et sa douceur que pour ses compétences et son savoir.

 

« Bon, commença Clémence, tu sais très bien que j’vais avec les filles dans la Facilité demain dans l’espoir d’améliorer la situation de toutes ces femmes et faire chier l’gouvernement. Le problème, j’pense que tu l’as vu, c’est qu’elles ont le moral ruiné par not’ chère Ju’ qui a réussi à bien tomber malade quand il fallait pas. Et je viens de remarquer qu’toi aussi t’as le moral miné par ça, non ?

-Ah, euh, avoua-t-il, ouais… J’avais envie de lui rendre visite tout à l’heure mais j’me suis dit qu’il fallait d’abord que je règle les préparatifs de l’excursion de demain, mais comme c’est fait…

-Va la voir, l’interrompit-elle sèchement, va la voir j’te dis. J’veux pas la laisser sans surveillance, et j’crois que Sarah bosse demain. Tu vas jouer à la baby-sitter avec une fille de vingt-cinq ans demain, désolée de t’l’annoncer, mais c’est comme ça. »

 

C’est alors que quelque chose lui traversa l’esprit soudainement. Ils étaient en plein été et le lycée souterrain comme le lycée de surface seraient en période de vacances le lendemain. Personne n’avait de cas ne serait-ce que de rhume dans la Cité Souterraine et aucune information n’était parvenue sur une épidémie en surface.

 « Luc, dit-elle soudainement avec une voix neutre, j’crois qu’ils ont découvert la couverture de Juliette. »

 

Son interlocuteur savait que la situation était assez sérieuse pour qu’elle emploie le prénom entier de son amie d’enfance. Il réalisait l’importance de cette conclusion : cette couverture leur était essentielle pour obtenir des informations, et elle avait toujours réussi à maintenir son petit jeu d’homme transgenre en pensant à cet élève qu’elle avait un jour eu en cours.

« Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » la questionna-t-il.

 

Clémence prit une inspiration et lui expliqua sa théorie et ses pistes de réflexion :

« C’est impossible qu’elle ait contracté sa pneumonie par le pur des hasards. C’est impossible qu’elle ait respiré la bactérie en plein été comme ça sachant qu’il n’y a aucune épidémie en surface, sinon elle nous l’aurait signalé et s’rait allée bosser en haut avec un masque. De plus, vu la sévérité de ce qu’elle a, c’est pas le p’tit _Streptococcus pneumoniae_ qui passait par là par hasard, elle fait de l’hémoptysie…

-C’est quoi ça ?

-Ses crachats sont ensanglantés, la bactérie qu’elle a est probablement une version mutée du _Streptococcus pneumoniae_ , surtout qu’elle m’a signalé des douleurs abdominales et qu’elle a un rythme respiratoire affolant. Raphaëlle m’a dit qu’elle cherchait un remède avec sa magie, mais pendant ce temps…

-Va à l’essentiel Clémence, je comprends rien à ton charabia médical !

-C’que j’veux dire c’est que quelqu’un a découvert qu’elle était une femme travestie, qu’elle bossait pour la résistance et a tenté de l’écarter en lui faisant contracter une pneumonie avec une bactérie plus puissante que la normale pour bien la virer ! »

 

La nouvelle s’enfonça comme un pieu dans la poitrine de Luc. Il fallait que cette révolution éclate au plus vite s’ils voulaient garder leur liberté et éviter le massacre des innocents vivant dans la Cité Souterraine. Qui savait combien de temps ils mettraient avant d’envoyer toutes leurs troupes ? Qui savait s’ils n’utiliseraient pas des moyens jamais employés auparavant pour lutter contre la poche d’anti-misogynie qui traînait quelque part dans la Cité-Etat ?

Si les théories de Clémence s’avéraient vraies, alors il n’y aurait pas que Juliette qui soit en danger de mort.


	6. Retour à la Facilité

« Non, cria Sarah à sa petite amie qui cherchait à se lever durant un moment d’accalmie de sa toux, tu sortiras pas de ce lit si c’est pas pour te laver !!

-Mais j’dois… J’dois les aider… Y a qu’moi qui connais la surface… » murmurait l’autre jeune femme avec une voix rauque, asséchée par les toussotements à répétitions et les expectorations qu’elle expulsait.

 

Une fois qu’elle lui ait cloué les épaules au matelas du lit, la professeure de Français autorisa la personne ayant toqué à la porte à entrer dans la chambre. Son regard croisa alors celui de la gynécologue de l’Office, un stéthoscope autour du cou, et de son acolyte de presque dix ans son aîné.

Elle tenait dans les mains un plateau garni de divers objets : des antibiotiques, des médicaments contre la fièvre, un thermomètre buccal et une bande de tissu blanc faite de coton. Quant à lui, il portait du bout de son bras droit un seau d’une eau si froide qu’il en avait la main gelée rien qu’à tenir la hanse du seau lui-même.

 

La fille de médecin demanda à Sarah de lui laisser la voie libre, ce qu’elle fit sans rechigner pour quoique ce soit. La première procéda alors à prendre la température de son amie d’enfance qui se laissait complétement faire, un coup de fatigue la prenant d’un seul coup.

« Quarante virgule cinq degrés… Ça baisse p’tit à p’tit, mais t’es encore bien faible… Leur pneumocoque OGM était visiblement pas au point, c’était probablement pour nous montrer un avant-goût… »

 

Avant qu’elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, sa patiente commença à avoir une quinte de toux si violente qu’elle en cracha des caillots de sang sur celle qui l’auscultait. Surprise, cette dernière eut une panique de quelques secondes avant de se calmer et d’analyser la situation :

« Voilà pourquoi la fièvre laisse à désirer dans sa puissance, la bactérie s’attaque directement aux poumons sans passer par le système nerveux ! Putain, les fourbes… Ils veulent lui défoncer le système respiratoire et après défoncer ce qui reste avec la fièvre ! »

 

Sarah et Luc se regardèrent, lisant l’inquiétude qu’ils éprouvaient eux-mêmes dans les yeux de l’autre. Ils regardèrent ensuite la malade qui elle ne semblait pas vraiment réagir à la nouvelle, épuisée par quelque chose qui faisait que son attention n’était pas aux aguets comme elle en avait l’habitude.

Se mordant la lèvre, la doctoresse pour l’occasion réfléchissait à un moyen de lutter contre cela tout en écoutant le rythme respiratoire de l’hôte du pathogène. Elle entendait des crépitants dans son poumon droit, la zone restant identique, suivant une évolution si lente qu’elle ne savait pas si leur zone d’occupation se réduisait ou s’agrandissant au fil du temps, le système entier allait deux fois trop rapidement et son cœur essayait de suivre la cadence, ses battements atteignant les deux par seconde.

 

Elle prit un peu de temps avant de se décider. C’est sans prévenir les deux témoins conscients de la scène qu’elle fit ingérer à son amie d’enfance une pilule particulière qu’elle avait prise dans la poche intérieure de sa blouse blanche.

C’est presque instantanément que Juliette agrippa sa poitrine avec ses deux mains avant de tousser sans pouvoir s’arrêter, crachant quelques expectorations vertes puis striées de sang. Elle tenait sa nuque fermement, ses mains tremblant, la douleur clairement lisible sur son visage fatigué, voulant mettre fin à ce calvaire.

 

« Mais ça va pas Clémence ?! Tu vois bien qu’elle est déjà affaiblie par la toux comme elle était !! hurla la petite amie sans faire attention à sa grammaire.

-Je suis désolée, mais elle a besoin d’expulser au plus vite ce… Truc avant que ce soit lui qui ne lui bouffe les poumons ! »

 

Une fois sa toux calmée, la malade enlaça instinctivement sa doctoresse, comprenant son geste. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement avant de la recoucher en lui posant la bande de coton imbibée d’eau froide provenant du seau d’eau posé au sol à présent. Des yeux bleu cristal pesant sur elle, Clémence se sentit obligée de leur adresser ce discours :

« Comme j’vois qu’t’es pas rassurée, Sarah, j’vais t’expliquer ce que j’viens d’faire. J’ai forcé ta p’tite copine à tousser pour lui faire évacuer le plus de pus possible de ses poumons, ce qui est exactement pourquoi elle a de la dyspnée et qu’elle tousse en premier lieu. J’ai bien peur que je doive le refaire dans les jours à venir, mais en tout cas, si elle évacue autant par la suite, elle devrait s’en sortir sans trop de problèmes. Le problème, c’est que ça va pas lui faire que du bien, surtout pour ses douleurs abdominales… »

 

Elle changea soudainement de sujet après s’être rendu compte qu’il était déjà bien tard pour ce qu’elle devait faire :

« Bon, euh, Ju’, j’vais te confier cet écran sur lequel tu pourras nous envoyer des messages écrits. J’te laisse aussi Luc qui aura une oreillette pour parler en direct avec les filles et moi. On a pas de caméra cachée pour améliorer la connexion, donc vous allez devoir faire avec. En tous les cas, j’dois y aller, donc on s’voit au plus vite pour en parler ! »

 

La jeune femme aux cheveux bruns courts courut alors en dehors de la salle sans prévenir. Elle passa rapidement dans son laboratoire s’emparer d’un sac à dos préparé la veille. Elle enfila une tenue semblable à celle des filles de l’Inazuma Squad avec des lignes rouge foncé et un prisme dessiné sur le dos de sa mitaine droite.

Les adolescentes l’attendaient à la sortie de l’Office Fucolle et lui dirent bonjour avant qu’elles ne se mettent en route pour la Facilité. Tout d’abord, elles s’occupèrent d’établir la connexion entre elles et le duo resté dans la chambre au style hospitalier. Une fois les écrans portatifs accrochés au bras non employé pour manœuvrer les armes opérationnels et les oreillettes mises en place, le groupe partit pour le Soupirail.

 

Remettre les pieds dans la Facilité leur fut facile, comme si personne n’était venu ici depuis. Sur leur garde, se doutant d’un piège, elles avaient leurs armes brandies. La porte vitrée fut soudainement condamnée de fer derrière elles, les coinçant dans la bâtisse si elles ne trouvaient pas un moyen de s’enfuir par ailleurs ou de faire lever le rideau.

« On avance les filles, ordonna Kazumi gardant son sang-froid, on avance. »

 

Les portes auparavant verrouillées ne l’étant plus et n’ayant pas été réparées entre temps, leur accès à la zone où se trouvaient les mères porteuses ne leur fut pas bien dur. Cependant, cette fois-ci, les filles se séparèrent en différents groupes restant en contact avec les oreillettes et les écrans vidéo branchés entre elles : Karen et Akemi exploreraient la « Réserve clients » ; Ema, Emcy et Yui fouilleraient les bureaux de la « Zone administrative » à la porte verte ; Hakira, Satomi et sa sœur Sayuro se chargeraient de la « Salle des machines » tandis que Kazumi, Kikuno et Clémence s’aventureraient dans les rayons de cellules dans le but de comprendre les mécanismes.

Les groupes partis faire leur tâche respective, la gynécologue prit le temps de réfléchir à qu’est-ce qui pourrait bien leur tomber dessus, son regard entrevit celui d’une jeune femme de son âge habillée d’une robe rose moulante, serrée autour de ses seins refaits, les cheveux teints en blond platine, chaussée de bottes de la même couleur que la robe à plateformes et tenant par ses deux bras une machine aux allures de mitraillette aux couleurs sucrées et vives.

 

La femme habillée de rose se rua vers elle, courant extraordinairement vite sur ses plateformes. Une poussée d’adrénaline poussa Kikuno à pointer son revolver vers elle et attendre le moment opportun pour lui décocher une balle soporifique. Son doigt glissant, elle appuya sur la gâchette, touchant la botte épaisse de leur assaillante. La balle pénétra difficilement la couche de PVC et tomba au sol, ineffective.

Prise de panique, sachant ce qui se passerait si elle ne la fuyait pas, Clémence prit la main des deux adolescentes qui l’accompagnaient pour les mettre en arrière afin de lui lancer une petite bombe artisanale remplie de pyrogène qui elle eut un effet presque immédiat sur leur attaquante qui s’effondra au sol la main sur le front.

 

« C’était… C’était quoi ça ?! cria Kazumi aussi choquée que confuse quant à ce qui venait de se passer.

-C’est une de ces ‘Angéliques’ dont m’avait parlé Ju’, expliqua son aînée, y a pas d’doute. La tenue horriblement rose bonbon, les bottes à plateformes immondes mais propulsées, la Fertilisante…

-Et c’est quoi leur but ? demanda Kikuno gardant son calme.

-C’est d’enceinter les femmes biologiquement parlant qui s’opposeraient au régime, une façon de prouver qu’ils nous prennent bien pour des objets dont la seule fonction est de pondre des gosses et de servir de vidoir… »

 

Elle changea ensuite l’interférence de son oreillette vers celle adressée à Luc, qu’elle contacta sur le champ, sans se poser d’autre question :

« Eh, dis, qu’est-ce que Ju’ peut t’dire à propos des Angéliques ? On vient d’en croiser une et on aimerait avoir plus d’infos pour les contrecarrer mieux…

-Elle est en train de me faire des signes, répondit-il, attends que je déchiffre son langage… Si j’ai bien compris, elle me dit que leur but est de faire des mères porteuses pas cher avec leur engin et… Euh… Ah, que cet engin serait aussi capable de devenir une tronçonneuse en cas d’infertilité physiologique et de seringue en cas de corps-à-corps. Autant vous dire aux filles et toi de rester loin d’elles.

-Ok, merci, je préviens les autres ! »

 

Un message passé par oreillette depuis le « cœur » de l’excursion, tous les groupes savaient à présent de qui se méfier en particulier. Dans celui envoyé dans la Salle des Machines, Hakira s’attardait à pirater ce qui lui semblait être l’ordinateur central qui gérait tous les autres. Les deux sœurs qui l’accompagnaient s’attardaient à analyser les informations qui leur étaient envoyées par leur ingénieure.

Les bandes de données que la jeune fille aux yeux vairons devait analyser étaient énormes et remplies d’informations qui pourraient leur être nécessaires à tout moment. Elle faisait passer devant son esprit de réflexion de nombreux profils d’hommes, tous des clients, tous avec des informations génétiques et financières les concernant ainsi que les profils des mères porteuses.

 

Alors qu’elle s’était attelée à regarder les embryons qui étaient en développement, Satomi remarqua que certains n’étaient ni des commandes, ni des erreurs. En cherchant un peu plus profondément, elle remarqua que seuls certaines femmes et certains spermes étaient utilisés pour ces embryons qui ensuite revenaient directement à… L’Etat.

Compilant des informations diverses, elle en déduit que des expériences étaient menées pour « obtenir le meilleur de l’être humain ». Elle découvrit l’existence d’expériences eugénistes, ce dont elle fit part à ses deux camarades de groupe sur le champ en leur énonçant ce qui la faisait penser ainsi. C’est l’horreur qui parcourut leurs pensées.

 

Sentant un danger se rapprocher, Sayuro insista pour qu’elles rejoignent leur capitaine et son groupe. Alors que ses deux camarades hésitaient à repartir avec une telle mine d’informations sous la main, elle leur fit remarquer qu’aucun employé ne se trouvait dans cette pièce alors que de nombreux ordinateurs étaient disponibles et probablement à employer.

Ce raisonnement encaissé, les trois adolescentes fuirent vers la porte bleue de la Salle des Machines. Ce fut lorsque la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus tenta de l’ouvrir qu’elles se rendirent toutes compte qu’elles étaient enfermés, la connexion brouillée avec l’extérieur.

 

Deux Angéliques vêtues de bleu pâle avançaient vers le petit groupe lentement, portant toutes deux une arme aux semblants de tronçonneuses. Elles étaient toutes deux extrêmement ralenties par leur grossesse avancée, leur robe de latex couleur de ciel montrant clairement leurs formes en pleine expansion.

« Même leurs agents de sécurité sont des usines à gosses ?! s’exclama Sayuro sous le choc.

-On s’en fout, c’qu’on sait c’est qu’on risque de mal finir, faut qu’on trouve un moyen de s’casser au plus vite ! » rétorqua l’adolescente à la peau mate et aux cheveux noirs.

 

Satomi, toujours aussi silencieuse, s’appuya sur une de ses jambes puis pressa un petit bouton qui se trouvait à la droite de sa botte de la même direction. Les lignes gris bleuté situées en haut et un peu au-dessus de la semelle s’allumèrent alors et elle prépara un grand coup de pied qui eut pour effet de défoncer la porte.

Une fois la sur-force de sa botte désactivée, le groupe s’engouffra par la porte à l’extérieur de la Salle des Machines, courant sous l’effet de l’adrénaline et de la peur sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte, les pensées secouées par la panique, le souffle court. Elles rejoignirent leur capitaine et ses deux acolytes aussi vite qu’elles ne le puissent.

 

« Qu’est-ce qui vous arrive ?! leur demanda Kazumi stupéfaite.

-C’est… Y a des Angéliques partout dans le bâtiment, énonça le plus rapidement qu’elle puisse Hakira, et elles brouillent les communications en brouillant les oreillettes !!

-Ah, répondit Clémence, c’est pour ça qu’après je n’ai réussi à ravoir personne sauf Luc… Bordel, elles se rapprochent, préparez-vous les filles !! »

 

Les agentes gouvernementales habillées de bleu se rapprochaient toujours aussi lentement, gênés par leur autre tâche. Sachant qu’elle n’allait pas abattre des femmes enceintes, Kikuno changea ses balles pyrogènes pour des flèches somnifères. Il n’était plus temps de fuir, il fallait qu’elles neutralisent ce danger pour pouvoir fouiller correctement l’endroit.

Une autre présence se fit sentir derrière elle : des Angéliques de base, celles habillées en rose, étaient toujours là avec leurs Fertilisantes. Prises au piège entre deux ennemis, le groupe savait que ce combat ne serait peut-être pas sans séquelles.


	7. Léviathan

Parmi les six résistantes, seule Kikuno n’hésita pas à tirer sur les deux Angéliques qui s’avançaient vers elle. Cependant, les flèches qu’elle décochait n’avaient même pas l’air d’atteindre leur cible, déviées comme si une force extérieure les en empêchait. Essayant de garder son calme, la sniper de la Squad réalisait que ça ne serait pas aussi simple que ça.

De l’autre côté, lui faisant dos, Clémence lança une bombe devant elle, assez loin pour qu’elle n’affecte pas son groupe. Cette démarche n’eut pas plus d’effet que les balles de celle aux pointes de cheveux teintées.

 

Les Angéliques roses commencèrent à pointer leurs armes quand la scientifique, déterminée à ne pas devenir une autre mère porteuse, fonça vers elles avec détermination et force. Aucune des membres de son équipe ne tenta de l’arrêter, se doutant bien qu’elle avait réfléchi avant d’agir.

La jeune femme s’empara de l’une d’elle par derrière et lui donna un coup de genou sec dans le dos, la paralysant au sol. Sa collègue l’ayant remarqué, elle pointa son arme vers l’assaillante avant qu’elle ne soit claquée sur le linoléum de la salle par la capitaine de la Squad ayant profité de la diversion pour se positionner.

 

Les deux femmes en bleu titubaient en avançant, leur fusil trop lourd à porter pour elles. Sans un bruit, la sniper changea pour des kunois et se rua vers elles, leur plantant les pointes enduites de somnifère dans la jambe, les neutralisant pour la journée.

« Bon, s’exclama Sayuro, va falloir qu’on y aille au corps à corps alors ? Pff…

-On a pas le choix, lui indiqua Kazumi, nos armes ont pas d’effet dessus. »

 

Pendant ce temps, dans les bureaux de l’administration, Emcy regardait silencieusement dans tous les tiroirs sur lesquels elle tombait. La plupart des choses qu’elle trouvait étaient des dossiers sans grand intérêt, des clients lambda, des hommes politiques haut placés dont le réseau se moquait complètement pour achever sa révolution.

Ema, frustrée de ne rien trouver, retenait sa rage de se défouler sur le mobilier de la pièce. Tout ce qu’elle voulait était saccager le bâtiment entier sans rien laisser d’utilisable, tout dévaster derrière elle telle un ouragan. Peut-être était-ce sa frustration, peut-être était-ce ce spectacle outrageant de voir des femmes servir d’incubateurs.

 

Yui analysait les quelques fichiers intéressants qui se trouvaient à sa disposition qu’Emcy jugeait exploitables. Elle y apprenait des informations sur la clientèle-type de la Facilité mais également sur quelques projets qui étaient envisagés dans l’établissement gouvernemental de l’ordre de l’eugénisme. Perturbée, elle le dit aux filles.

L’annonce coula directement chez Ema qui, prise d’un élan dévastateur, actionna ses mitaines pour qu’elles deviennent des poings américains dentelés. Donnant des coups aux bureaux puis à la porte, elle sortit dans l’espoir de trouver un mur à détruire pour calmer sa rage.

 

Ses coéquipières la suivirent sans rien dire, ayant peur qu’elle ne réagisse mal à leur remarque et les rajoute au compte de dégâts qu’elle aura fait. Croisant une Angélique bleue, sans même regarder son arme, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus lui administra un coup de poing dans la tête avant de la mettre au sol par une balayette, ses yeux jaunes la fixant d’un regard froid et violent.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et se calma comme elle le pouvait, rangeant ses poings américains en mitaines. Ses deux amies restaient en retrait, un peu effrayées, tandis qu’elles rejoignaient le groupe principal qui était encore devant les rangées de cellules depuis l’attaque conjointe des Angéliques.

 

« Les filles, commença Yui, devinez ce qu’on a trouvé dans les archives, c’est incroyable !

-On a découvert des expériences eugénistes avec Sayuro et Satomi, réagit Hakira, qu’est-ce que tu peux nous apprendre plus ?

-Vous aussi vous avez eu les mêmes conclusions ?! » s’écria Kazumi, de plus en plus perturbée par les secrets gouvernementaux.

 

Le dernier groupe les rejoint, n’ayant pas plus de résultats que l’exploration de l’avant-veille. Tandis qu’elles se dirigeaient une fois de plus vers la salle d’insémination, Clémence regardait et analysait les cellules et leur contenu.

Une mère porteuse possédait sa propre « chambre » avec des moyens pour subvenir à ses besoins fondamentaux : lit, toilette, douche aux vitres teintes pour ne pas être vue, communication possible avec ses voisines de cellule. L’intimité était à peine respectée par une partie de la pièce rendue opaque, notamment cette salle de bain miniature. Enfin, la promiscuité ne devait plus leur paraître comme problème évident avec des grossesses à répétition et la permanente réification de leur existence.

 

Ema avait du mal à retenir sa rage de refaire surface. Sa coéquipière rousse la voyait serrer les poings, prête à tout démolir. Au fur et à mesure que les captives prenaient en volume, le Flocon avait de plus en plus de difficultés à se contenir. Le reste de la Squad le remarquait, mais personne n’osait faire la remarque de peur que ça ne déclenche chez elle la furie.

Une fois arrivées à la salle d’insémination, toutes cherchèrent un passage qui pourrait conduire au prétendu souterrain. Clémence, sachant qu’elle avait des sources extérieures, envoya un message écrit sur son écran en espérant recevoir une réponse dans les plus brefs délais.

 

Une trentaine de secondes plus tard apparut inscrit avec une écriture tremblotante, difficile à lire mais rien d’indéchiffrable pour la scientifique :

« Cherche une trappe quelque part au sol, si c’est bien ce que je pense ils y accèdent par un escalier souterrain. »

 

Ne pouvait se retenir plus longtemps de donner un coup dans quelque chose, Ema invoqua son poing américain droit et frappa aveuglément sur le sol, alertant le reste de la bande par le bruit que la plaque de fer fit en s’écrasant à l’étage inférieur. Après quelques félicitations de la part des autres membres de l’Inazuma Squad, toutes les onze descendirent en bas.

Le couloir était aussi mal peint que le reste du bâtiment en plus d’être d’une longueur avoisinant l’interminable. Au bout de celui-ci se trouvait un escalier en tout identique à celui par lequel elles étaient descendues.

 

Une fois toutes montées, il leur restait de faire du repérage. La pièce dans laquelle elles étaient arrivées était très semblable à la salle d’insémination dont elles venaient. Un peu d’exploration plus tard, leur réalisation fut sans équivoque : c’était bien une salle de ce genre avec une fonction similaire, mais les machines qui y étaient installées étaient bien plus poussées que celles de la première qu’elles aient vue.

La pièce suivante était constituée de cellules contenant encore d’autres mères porteuses. Cependant, les cellules étaient nettement plus grandes que celles de la Facilité et elles étaient bien mieux prises en charge avec notamment des commodités multimédia telles qu’un ordinateur portable ou un téléphone portable en contact avec l’extérieur. Il était clair qu’elles étaient mieux traitées que celles d’auparavant.

 

Aucune d’elle ne les regardait comme aucune de celles d’avant ne les voyait vraiment passer devant leurs cellules. Même si ces conditions leur semblaient inhumaines, elles étaient bien obligées de le raconter à la surface via leurs oreillettes et donc d’observer les alentours.

Après avoir pris une autre porte, le groupe se retrouva dans une salle de recherches avec des établis remplis de fioles et de bocaux en tous genres. Clémence y reconnut là son propre laboratoire, une pensée qu’elle tentait de repousser sans succès. Elle réalisa que le gouvernement réalisait des expériences sur ces femmes et qu’elles n’étaient pas toutes forcément enceintes et que certaines de ces recherches ratées finissaient dans l’utérus d’autres avec des conditions de vie misérables.

Elle réalisait que la science n’était pas toujours employée pour faire le bien.

 

Lui vint alors à l’oreille d’une voix familière :

« Clém’, te déconcentre pas sur ton objectif, tout peut être utilisé pour faire le mal comme pour faire le bien ! »

C’était sa Ju’ qui venait de prendre sur elle pour lui envoyer un message d’encouragement, son oreillette étant toujours connectée aux auxiliaires extérieurs sans qu’elle ne se rappelle de l’éteindre.

 

« Démolissez-moi ce labo les filles, ça sera notre premier vrai acte de résistance dure. » ordonna-t-elle d’une voix sèche et dure.

La brutalité de cet ordre fit douter quelques secondes les membres de la Squad. Cependant, Ema frappa violemment un ordinateur sans prévenir, encourageant les autres à faire de même. Il était temps que tout le monde expulse sa haine envers les méthodes officielles.

 

L’Inazuma Squad se transforma alors en ouragan de destruction, ravageant le laboratoire entier derrière son passage. Tandis que la plupart des filles se servaient d’objets déjà présents dans la salle comme les claviers ou les meubles pour détruire d’autres objets, Satomi y allait au pied avec ses bottes renforcées et Hakira récupérait quelques pièces qui auraient pu être potentiellement utiles pour ses propres engins.

Clémence parvint à récupérer les dossiers et les feuilletait durant les ravages. Ce qu’elle y lut ne lui apprit presque rien et ne lui donnait pas plus de pistes de recherche pour résoudre ses propres problèmes : des méthodes qu’elle appliquait déjà, des produits dont elle disposait de versions améliorées ou plus puissantes, des expériences qu’elle avait déjà faites à un moment ou à un autre sans qu’elles ne se soient révélées efficaces.

 

Les autres portes qu’elles voyaient étaient verrouillées et elles ne disposaient d’aucun moyen pour les débloquer, la carte trouvée dans la salle de repos ne pouvant être utilisée sur les serrures de ces portes-ci, une double protection. Hakira décida de les analyser brièvement, identifiant leur système de sécurité et une partie du code, pour venir la fois suivante avec le matériel nécessaire pour les ouvrir.

Repassant par le couloir des cellules de la Facilité, toutes avaient envie de détruire tous les murs. Alors qu’elles hésitaient, c’est une Clémence aux yeux froids et sans éclat, la colère presque tangible sur son visage, qui leur ordonna de tout démolir sans toucher aux femmes en elles-mêmes.

 

Un blanc et un moment d’hésitation s’en suivirent. Avait-elle au moins réfléchi à l’ordre qu’elle venait de leur donner ? Qu’allaient-elles donc faire de toutes ces futures mères une fois que leurs cellules seraient cassées, en fragments au sol ?

« Qu’est-ce que vous attendez ? Brisez tout c’qui y a ici bordel !! leur hurla la scientifique plus brutalement encore.

-Vous… Vous savez ce que qui vous reste à faire, déglutit Kazumi, les filles… »

 

La capitaine ouvrit le bal en demandant à Karen de la projeter avec son fouet aux épines rétractées. Cette dernière s’exécuta, enroulant son amie dans sa « ronce » avec toute la grâce dont elle jouissait. Leur coordination amena celle aux cheveux blonds à frôler les murs qu’elle brisa à grands coups d’une batte qu’elle avait emmenée avec elle, les prisonnières évitant souvent de justesse les éclats qui en jaillissaient.

Satomi alluma ses bottes renforcées tandis que Sayuro actionna ses gants renforcés, lançant sa sœur vers les murs de PVC qui les brisait d’un coup de pied, la rattrapant et continuant sans un mot, juste des regards complices qui se traduisaient par des mots entre elles.

 

Les autres membres de la Squad s’exécutèrent solitairement : Ema frappait comme elle le pouvait les murs pour les casser tandis qu’Emcy aidait les mères porteuses à fuir sans se prendre trop de dégâts. Yui tirait des flèches vers de potentiels assaillants. Cependant, personne ne s’en donnait clairement à cœur joie, clairement forcées à faire ce qu’elles faisaient par leur figure sororale.

Cette dernière regardait sans rien dire, son regard toujours aussi vide d’empathie. Contrairement à Ema, sa rage ne se manifestait pas par des excès de violence. Elle ne se manifestait pas non plus par des cris, des hurlements. Elle se manifestait par ce silence, cette dureté dans son regard et dans sa posture, solide, les bras croisés.

 

Une fois les galeries détruites comme elles en étaient capables, les membres de la Squad remontèrent à la surface. Clémence resta froide jusqu’à la sortie de la Facilité où elle expliqua les raisons de sa rage à ses petites sœurs spirituelles :

« Je… J’suis désolée pour ça, mais ils m’ont poussée hors de mes gongs. Emprisonner des femmes comme ça juste pour qu’elles pondent des gosses est immonde, faire des expériences dessus également, et je ne parle même pas de leurs projets eugénistes. Ça m’repousse mais, je sais pas, ce qui me choque le plus ait qu’ils aient explicitement mis au point une bactérie, qu’ils ont dû tester sur d’autres innocents d’ailleurs, pour nous mettre en garde tout en essayant de se débarrasser d’une résistante ! »

Les adolescentes se regardèrent entre elles et chacune alla de son raisonnement. Tandis que Kikuno semblait toujours aussi distante de la situation, les autres se posaient toutes des questions.

 

« De quelle bactérie tu parles, l’interrogea Kazumi, Clém-sama ?

-C’est vrai, continua Karen, tu nous a jamais parlé d’une quelconque bactérie auparavant, ou alors j’m’en rappelle pas…

-J’vous expliquerai ça calmement avec mes conclusions de l’excursion d’aujourd’hui au QG. En attendant, acheva la jeune femme, on essaie de se remonter un peu le moral en chantant quelque chose de joyeux ! »

 

Toutes se demandaient néanmoins : qu’est-ce qu’elle pouvait bien leur cacher ?


	8. Réalisations

Pour confirmer les théories qu’elle avait énoncées à la veille aux filles de la Squad, Clémence décida d’observer les crachats qu’elle avait mis en culture avec l’approbation de son père. Bon, elle n’avait pas celle de la personne qui les avait rejetés, mais elle pensait que tant qu’elle la soignait, ça passerait. De toute façon, ce n’était pas comme si elle était en état de protester.

La scientifique sortit ainsi de l’armoire de son laboratoire un plateau avec quelques boîtes en pyrex contenants toutes une masse visqueuse dont se distinguait quelques formes plus ou moins ressemblant à des cercles, partageant nombre de caractéristiques avec leurs homologues dans d’autres boîtes.

 

Une fois le microscope mis en place et le contenu de la boîte au développement le plus avancé de tous, la jeune femme mit son œil à l’objectif du petit engin. Esquissant la forme globale de la bactérie qu’elle était en train d’observer, sa concentration était telle qu’elle était comme mentalement absente, absorbée par ses recherches.

Après avoir clairement identifié un spécimen de _Streptococcus pneumoniae_ dans ses cultures, elle compara ceux qu’elle avait fait développer en quatre jours avec des spécimens-type dont elle disposait toujours. Après une demi-heure de réflexion intense, elle constata entre eux une différence de comportement minime, mais il lui était clair que ces deux bactéries étaient différentes rien que pour les observations qu’elle fit sur son amie.

 

Clémence avait très vite supposé que ce streptococcus n’était pas complètement ordinaire. Même s’il provoqué également la pneumonie, des personnes en avaient modifié le génome pour qu’il agisse différemment, qu’il soit plus résistant aux antibiotiques. Elle l’avait expliqué aux filles, la veille, pour essayer de justifier sa rage dans la Facilité.

La gynécologue s’en voulait pour une chose : être moins révoltée par l’exploitation de femmes dans le plus grand secret que par le fait que quelqu’un ou un groupe ait volontairement fait sa meilleure amie tomber aussi malade. Elle pensait avoir fait bien en détruisant la Facilité, mais la Cité Souterraine allait avoir du mal à héberger et nourrir toutes ces femmes et leur enfant dont elles ne voulaient pas.

 

Raphaëlle avait tenté de la raisonner, de la convaincre de se retirer un peu de la résistance et de faire un break. Cette tentative se solda par un échec et Clémence continua ses recherches jusqu’à se rendre compte qu’elle avait déclenché les hostilités par sa colère et par la peur de la Squad qu’elle codirigeait.

Elle rangea son microscope et ses cultures de bactéries en repensant à cela. Il était peut-être temps qu’elle prenne du recul et qu’elle se concentre sur ce qui se passait chez son amie d’enfance et laisser la gestion de la Squad à Luc qui lui avait bien plus de contrôle qu’elle sur ses sentiments lors de telles situations.

 

Vint alors à son oreille le bruit de quelqu’un toquant faiblement à la porte. Ne pensant pas à ses réflexes, elle accorda la personne à entrer dans son laboratoire sans un mot de plus, se demandant ensuite qui cela pouvait bien être.

C’est alors qu’entra une petite fille d’une dizaine d’années avec un masque pour malade dans la main. Elle avait des cheveux châtains attachées en couettes et de grands yeux bleus. L’innocence se lisait sur son visage teinté d’une légère peur, intimidée par la grandeur de l’Office et par le matériel scientifique que la propriétaire du lieu avait oublié de ranger avant sa venue.

 

« Vous… Vous auriez vu ma tata ? demanda innocemment la fillette d’une petite voix timide.

-Ta… Tata ? » l’interrogea en retour la jeune femme ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de la question.

 

Son interlocutrice bien moins grande qu’elle esquissa une légère moue avant de lui dire avec une voix plus enthousiaste :

« On m’a dit que ma tata était ici… C’est une dame avec des longs cheveux un peu comme les miens et avec des yeux marron, et elle est très, très gentille ! Mais elle est malade donc elle est ici et c’est pour ça que j’dois met’ ce masque… Vous savez où elle est ? »

 

Cela faisait bien longtemps que la doctoresse n’avait pas vu une telle innocence, un manque total d’interrogations à propos du monde extérieur. Cette fillette s’inquiétait juste de trouver sa tante, elle ne se souciait pas de l’exploitation des femmes, des injustices et de trouver une solution à l’incapacité d’avoir un enfant biologiquement dans un couple doté de deux pénis. La révolution imminente était loin d’être un de ses centres d’intérêt.

Non, tout ce que cette petite cherchait à savoir était où était quelqu’un à qui elle tenait juste pour le voir, pas pour en faire un soldat, un cobaye ou un patient. Elle n’était pas là pour soigner cette personne, mais juste pour lui tenir compagnie, passer du temps avec. Elles n’avaient pas le même niveau quant à leurs inquiétudes.

 

« Comment t’appelles-tu, lui demanda l’adulte en avançant vers elle, petite ?

-Jeanne ! Jeanne Coulomb ! répondit la fillette.

-Et… Comment s’appelle ta tante ? l’interrogea la jeune femme en se baissant à son niveau.

-Ma tata elle s’appelle Juliette ! » s’exclama-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

 

La révélation lui vint telle une gifle au visage. La petite fille qui se trouvait devant elle était la nièce de sa meilleure amie dont elle lui avait parlé à plusieurs reprises. C’était une enfant qui avait été comme volée par sa tante lors de son exil pour la Cité Souterraine cinq ans auparavant dans la noirceur de la nuit et sans aucun scrupule.

Clémence n’avait jamais vue cette nièce auparavant, bien que cela fasse cinq ans que toutes deux étaient là. Elle vivait avec sa grand-mère, allait à l’école souterraine, un mode de vie paisible loin des idées sexistes de la surface dans laquelle sa fratrie était élevée. Juliette n’avait jamais exprimé aucun regret quant au vol de sa nièce à ses parents et personne n’osait vraiment lui dire qu’arracher un enfant à sa famille proche était un acte discutable même si c’était dotée de bonnes intentions qu’elle l’avait fait.

 

Durant ce temps, dans la maison Swish-Ralousse, Raphaëlle avait invité son amie d’enfance à boire un thé pour mettre en place quelques plans d’actions qu’elles proposeraient toutes deux aux coordinateurs de l’Inazuma Squad. Cependant, elle remarquait de plus en plus que Sarah était pâle, ses taches de rousseur ressortant sur ses joues blêmes.

Un volettement de ses yeux suffit à lui faire voir que son interlocutrice avait le bras droit lui entourant l’abdomen avant qu’elle n’aperçoive de nouveau la petite mine de la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains qui essayait de réfléchir à des idées d’actions sans qu’elles n’aient vraiment de consistance ou de crédibilité quelconque.

 

« Sarah, l’interrogea la magicienne, quelque chose ne va pas ? Ce que tu me dis ne semble avoir aucun sens…

-Ah, paniqua l’intéressée, c’est… C’est rien, j’te jure, t’en fais pas ! J’ai juste… Pas la tête à ça, tu sais, avec la pneumonie de Juliette et l’assaut de la Facilité…

-Ce n’est pas ce qui te pose actuellement problème, et tu le sais. L’assaut a été endigué et Clémence a réussi à mettre au point l’antibiotique pour soigner ta petite amie. Dis-moi quel est ton vrai souci. »

 

La dureté dans la voix de Raphaëlle ne rassurait pas son amie dans ses positions. Son cœur commençant à battre la chamade, une ruée maladive lui envahissant l’estomac, ses mains tremblaient sous l’angoisse provoquée par les paroles venant d’être lancées dans la discussion.

Elle savait qu’elle devrait admettre ce qui la mettait dans un tel état. Ce n’était pas complètement anodin, mais elle avait peur de la réponse qu’elle allait obtenir. Croisant ses jambes couvertes de seulement de collants fins teintés marron, elle prit le temps de respirer profondément et de réfléchir à ce qu’elle était sur le point d’énoncer.

 

« Je, bredouilla-t-elle d’une voix emplie de stress, j’ai… J’ai pris part à une expérience de Clémence et…

-Laquelle ? l’interrogea son interlocutrice durement.

-Celle sur laquelle elle bosse depuis des années avec sa famille… Tu sais, continua-t-elle, celle pour résoudre les problèmes biologiques des couples de même sexe…

-Ne me dis pas que… murmura l’autre femme en écarquillant les yeux.

-Et ça a marché… » acheva la brunette en se prenant la tête dans les mains, ses yeux cristallins larmoyant.

 

Raphaëlle resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, ne sachant pas quoi dire. La situation lui était délicate : un assaut risquant de provoquer des représailles gouvernementales, une centaine de femmes enceintes à héberger et nourrir dans la Cité Souterraine qui avait déjà du mal à subvenir à ses besoins auparavant, Clémence sur le point d’exploser et à présent sa meilleure amie enceinte également.

Derrière son masque fait de manque d’expression et de silence, c’était la panique chez la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges. Elle n’arrivait pas à trouver une solution pour s’occuper de tous ces problèmes sans sacrifier la résolution d’un autre.

 

« T’as… T’as fait ça quand ? questionna-t-elle celle qui se trouvait en face d’elle.

-La semaine dernière, répondit la brunette, avant que les filles n’aillent à la Facilité… Je l’ai pas encore annoncé à Clémence d’ailleurs…  

-Je… Je veux pas te faire culpabiliser, Sarah, mais je pense que tu aurais dû consulter Juliette avant, souligna Raphaëlle avec tact, tu sais comment elle est…

-Ouais… Elle m’avait donné son accord, regretta son amie, mais j’aurais peut-être dû lui en parler… En plus j’crois que Clémence a fait un truc pour que ça grandisse plus vite, comme elle dirait…

-Attends, tu es en train de me dire que… Que ça va prendre moins de neuf mois ? Vous laisserez clairement pas le temps à Juliette de se préparer mentalement… »

 

Un autre silence s’ensuivit. Ces mots poignardèrent de sang-froid Sarah qui réalisait de plus en plus l’erreur qu’elle avait commise une semaine auparavant. Le regard déviant sur le côté, la culpabilité lui montant au cerveau, la jeune femme se leva brusquement et partit en claquant la porte d’entrée derrière elle.

Courant dans les rues de la Cité Souterraine, remuant la terre à chacun de ses pas rapides, c’était la solitude qu’elle cherchait. Un poing de côté la força à s’arrêter de courir, à marcher avec une main sur la hanche droite. Les larmes coulant sur son visage joufflu, elle savait bien que s’enfuir ne la mènerait nulle part et que sa petite amie s’en rendrait bien compte un jour.

 

Enfermée dans son bureau personnel, la brunette cherchait une façon d’annoncer cela à son amour qui elle se remettait encore de sa pneumonie. Elle savait que ça serait dur et que la pilule aurait du mal à passer, mais ce n’était plus un choix à faire, mais une façon de formuler un problème concret.

A quoi bon être prof de Français si c’était pour ne pas savoir comment formuler proprement une annonce de grossesse ? A quoi bon avoir fait cinq ans d’études, avoir passé un concours et enseigner à des gamins pour ne pas savoir appliquer ses propres cours soi-même ? Tant de questions, si peu de réponse, ça la rendait folle !

 

Raphaëlle avait raison : c’était une décision stupide que d’accepter de servir de cobaye à la fille Fucolle. Avait-elle agit par désir égoïste de vouloir un enfant ou pour faire avancer les recherches d’une éminente scientifique ? Elle s’était glissée dans une situation plus que délicate dont elle devrait sortir d’une façon ou d’une autre.

La professeure se disait qu’elle ferait plus activement partie de la résistance maintenant que des assauts centrés sur l’Etat se planifiaient au sein du réseau souterrain. Il fallait qu’elle se rachète d’une façon ou d’une autre, d’autant plus que sa petite amie était alors incapable d’y assurer son rôle.

 

Elle se releva, en tête d’en parler au plus vite pour se débarrasser de ce lourd secret. Avant de partir pour l’Office Fucolle, elle posa une main sur son abdomen.

Peut-être que ça ne serait pas une si mauvaise nouvelle, après tout…


	9. Agitations et Perturbations

Juliette s’étouffa presque en entendant la nouvelle de sa petite amie, lui causant une quinte de toux finissant en crachat verdâtre. Tenant sa poitrine, victime d’une autre douleur abdominale, son souffle court s’excitait à un rythme alarmant. Prenant un masque à oxygène pour reprendre son air, c’était encore un signe pour elle que sa pneumonie ne l’avait pas encore totalement quittée.

« Mais c’est génial, Sarah ! Ca veut dire que mon expérience a marché !! » s’excita avec un grand sourire la scientifique.

 

L’ambiance était pesante dans la chambre de l’Office. Sarah restait sur la défensive, regardant vers le bas, rougissant de honte, la main sur le ventre. Clémence ne pouvait plus retenir son enthousiasme au point de presque en sauter de joie tandis que sa meilleure amie était blême, en partie à cause de la nouvelle et en partie à cause de sa maladie qui touchait à sa fin.

Les yeux marron de cette dernière virevoltèrent dans la pièce. Agrippant d’une main ferme le masque en tissu blanc qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet elle-même située à la droite du lit. Sans prévenir, la malade sortit du lit, enfila une veste et des chaussures, mit le masque sur son visage et partit de la chambre sans un mot.

 

Sa petite amie regarda longuement la porte ouverte, ses jambes incapables de répondre à son instinct qui leur dictait de suivre la fugitive. Soupirant de culpabilité, elle se retourna vers l’autre occupante de la pièce qui elle, les bras croisés, la regardait directement avec ses yeux argent emplis d’inquiétude.

« Faut que je la laisse un peu seule, réfléchit celle aux iris cristallins, qu’elle réfléchisse à cela calmement…

-Ce qui m’emmerde, répondit la fille de médecin, c’est plutôt qu’elle sorte du lit alors qu’elle est encore malade, surtout qu’elle a dû aller dehors, cet office la rend complètement folle… »

 

La malade alla se réfugier au quartier général de la Squad, où les différentes membres l’accueillirent avec un sourire avant de se rendre compte qu’elle était encore malade en remarquant la présence de son masque et de la pâleur de son visage.

Elle se rendit directement aux vestiaires pour changer de vêtements, se débarrasser temporairement de son pyjama qu’elle portait depuis le début de sa pneumonie. Une fois un assortiment plus approprié à la situation enfilé, elle se releva du banc sur lequel elle était assise pour se changer.

 

Sans aucun signe prédicteur auparavant, la jeune femme se mit à tousser fortement dans son masque qu’elle enleva, sentant l’expectoration sur sa route vers l’extérieur. Se tenant la poitrine, qui lui procurait des douleurs tranchantes, elle s’appuya sur le mur sous l’emprise de la toux qui la dominait complètement.

Cette pneumonie la foutait en l’air ! C’était une évidence que ça ne serait pas facile d’affronter une telle maladie, mais rester clouée au lit autant de temps l’avait rendue claustrophobe. Crachant dans ses mains, elle se les lava aussi vite que possible pour se débarrasser des bactéries expulsées sur ses paumes.

 

De l’autre côté du mur, Yui écoutait ce qui se passait dans le vestiaire. Elle fut rejointe par Kazumi et Ema entre temps, toutes trois préoccupées par la même chose. Elles se l’étaient juré : ne rien dire de tout cela au coach si elles ne voulaient pas qu’il fasse une crise d’angoisse. Cependant, il leur était clair qu’il serait prévenu à un moment ou un autre par Clémence ou par ces toussotements intempestifs.

Comme elles n’étaient pas en mission ou en entraînement, elles portaient toutes trois des tenues quotidiennes : celle aux yeux argent une salopette en jean sur un chemisier blanc, la blonde un maillot à manches courtes violet avec une jupe noire et celle aux cheveux bleus une petite robe indigo aux manches courtes superposées à des manches longues.

 

Une fois qu’elle fut sortie, son masque à nouveau sur le visage, Juliette croisa la route des trois filles postées devant le vestiaire. Prises au dépourvu, ces dernières tentèrent de justifier leur présence à la porte en faisant semblant de se rendre compte qu’elles s’étaient déplacées au cours d’une discussion. La jeune femme rit un peu avant d’agripper de sa main droite sa poitrine à cause d’une autre douleur, semblables à celles qu’elle venait de subir.

 

« Euh, dis, demanda la capitaine pour adoucir l’ambiance, ça va mieux ta pneumonie ?

-Bah… J’dirai qu’oui, répondit la malade incertaine, vu qu’j’ai plus quarante-et-un d’fièvre déjà, mais comme j’ai encore la respiration troublée, j’saurais pas trop te dire…

-T’as plus tes crépitants dans tes inspirations ? l’interrogea Yui.

-Mes quoi ? J’ai aucune idée d’quoi tu parles… réagit l’intéressée sans vraiment comprendre.

-Laisse… Laisse tomber… » balbutia la doctoresse de la Squad, dépitée.

 

Une alarme retentit alors dans le quartier général et Karen se précipita vers le groupe, ses yeux verts écarquillés et ses cheveux roses volant presque avec la rapidité de sa course. Un peu essoufflée, elle ne portait pas son uniforme habituel mais des vêtements plus quotidiens elle aussi : une robe verte aux bordures doublées de dentelles noires.

« Les filles, y a une urgence, y a eu une prise d’otages dans la Cité Souterraine !! » cria-t-elle à ses camarades, sa précipitation lisible sur son visage et sur son corps.

 

Les autres membres de la Squad arrivèrent très peu de temps après aussi rapidement qu’elle le puisse. Kazumi, en tant que directrice des actions et sous les ordres de son coach qu’elle venait de recevoir via une oreillette, ordonna à son équipe d’aller se changer. Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle agrippa le bras de la femme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, l’amenant elle aussi dans les vestiaires.

Chacune s’empara de son uniforme très vite, sachant par cœur où était son casier et sa place pour se changer. Un peu perdue, Juliette mit plus de temps que les autres, mais finit par enfiler les vêtements adéquats à temps. En possession de leur arme respective et les oreillettes allumées, elles partirent pour intervenir.

 

Une fois sur les lieux du fait, le groupe vit alors l’amplitude du problème. Un groupe d’une trentaine d’Encriers accompagnés d’une vingtaine d’Angéliques roses avaient pris possession de l’Office Fucolle avec lequel toutes les connexions avaient été brouillées.

Sortant de par un accès souterrain, Sarah et Clémence se trouvaient à quelques mètres de la scène avec le reste de la famille Fucolle à l’exception des parents qui eux avaient juré de rester dans leur bâtisse, sachant que leurs enfants allaient revenir une fois qu’ils auraient réglé la situation ou du moins y aurait aidé.

 

La scientifique était également aux côtés de ses deux frères. Baptiste, l’aîné, âgé de trois ans de plus qu’elle, faisait presque deux mètres, possédait des iris ambres pénétrants et tenait une trousse de premiers secours au bout de son bras gauche. Le benjamin, Corentin, faisait lui un mètre quatre-vingt et partageait avec sa sœur dont il avait deux ans de moins la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux.

Le trio était très bien vu dans le réseau comme des personnes au grand cœur ainsi qu’actifs dans l’optique d’une révolution, enfants de deux cofondateurs du mouvement antigouvernemental. Les membres de la Squad étaient ravies de les voir intervenir également.

 

Yui et sa capitaine allèrent vers eux pour mettre au point un plan d’action tandis que leurs camarades observaient attentivement les agents de l’Etat qui eux ne bougeaient pas du tout, analysant la situation derrière leurs visières ou préparant leur arme.

Ce combat se ferait à forces à peu près égales. Les Encriers étant pauvrement armés, le danger serait surtout les Angéliques. Cependant, un souci de désorganisation et les résistants pourraient payer un prix très élevé en vies humaines et en destruction matérielle. Tout le monde se devait de connaître son rôle et de savoir le mettre en œuvre comme il le fallait.

 

Alors que la Squad mettait au point ses plans, les deux Raphaëlle rejoignirent Sarah qui elle était mal à l’aise au milieu de toute l’agitation. Un Encrier la regardait lourdement, sa bouche formant un sourire en coin. La peur du viol envahissant toutes ses pensées au point qu’elle écoutait à peine ce qui se disait autour d’elle.

Les sœurs de noms planifiaient leurs actions à l’aide de leurs grigris ensorcelés. Chacune avait un sac en bandoulière accroché à l’épaule qui leur servait de stock pour leurs armes hors du commun. Un échange de sourires plus tard, elles se positionnèrent là où elles l’avaient décidé.

 

Les troupes devant l’Office regardaient autour d’elles pour détecter une quelconque menace adverse. Deux otages d’une importance capitale se trouvaient dans la bâtisse. Les souterrains à présent occupés par l’Etat, il n’y avait pas de façon possible de circuler dans la Cité du dessous. L’angoisse se trouvait dans les deux camps.

Essuyer une défaite serait capital chez chacun d’eux. La résistance ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ses meilleurs membres et le gouvernement avait envoyé des troupes reconnues pour leur extrême zèle et capacité à s’occuper de ce genre de situations délicates.

 

La femme à la chevelure de feu sortit une petite peluche en forme de nuage qu’elle pressa, laissant s’en échapper une fumée dont la couleur se situait entre le gris et le violet lilas. La Squad, apercevant ce phénomène, en connaissait l’origine et s’en éloigna assez loin pour ne pas en subir les conséquences.

Les Encriers eux aussi avaient identifiés la nature des fumées. Prenant un ventilateur, ils éloignèrent une partie vers les populations qui, ne sachant pas ce que c’était, s’endormirent sous l’effet de la matière gazeuse soporifique. Remarquant les personnes au sol, les adolescentes en uniforme noir les mirent à l’abri comme elles le pouvaient.

 

Certaines Angéliques contrattaquèrent en se ruant vers la source des fumées.  Lorsqu’elle aperçut cinq femmes vêtues de latex rose accourir vers elle, Raphaëlle brandit un autre grigri, celui-ci représentant une rose, et le claqua au sol tout en s’éloignant.

Sortirent alors du sol des ronces épaisses qui s’emparèrent de ses assaillantes criant de douleur, lâchant leurs armes qui se cassèrent en se fracassant contre certaines des épines qui semblaient aussi solides de la pierre taillée. Sans exprimer aucun remords, la magicienne quitta les lieux pour aller combattre un peu plus directement.

 

Son acolyte, qui se situait à vingt mètres des ronces, elle, se retrouva face à deux Encriers qui la regardaient avec de mauvaises intentions leur traversant l’esprit. L’adolescente prit à son tour une peluche de sa sacoche en forme d’étoile bleu foncé. Elle la serra contre elle, ce qui eut pour effet d’en activer les effets.

Ses deux opposants commencèrent à tituber, la tête leur tournant au point qu’ils en tombèrent à la renverse. La jeune fille les regardait sans rien dire, leur souriant, avant de partir rejoindre sa partenaire de combat.

 

La Squad prenait d’assaut les agents postés devant l’Office. Ignorant les balles et les tronçonneuses des Angéliques, chacune savait ce qu’elle avait à faire. Kikuno, en retrait, tirait sur les Angéliques pour qu’Ema, juste après, s’occupe des Encriers auparavant protégés à l’aide de ses poings américains. Les sœurs bleues et roses mettaient en œuvre des stratégies en duo comme elles en avaient la spécialité.

Lors de son affrontement direct avec un Encrier dont elle avait mis l’arme au sol, Kazumi se fit arracher une mèche de cheveux accidentellement par l’homme alors au sol. Elle le vit fuir avec les fils dorés hors de la Cité Souterraine. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser, mais elle reprit vite l’organisation de l’attaque de ses coéquipières.

 

Du côté de Karen, accompagnée par Emcy et Juliette, la situation était plus compliquée. Les trois résistantes furent piégées par un groupe composé de deux Angéliques et de deux Encriers. Encerclées, aucune issue de possible, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses voulait tous les blesser avec son fouet avant de se rappeler qu’elle blesserait au passage ses deux coéquipières qui se trouveraient sur la route du fouet.

Elle décida alors de se synchroniser avec ces dernières. Tandis qu’avec son fouet elle envoya un homme vêtu de noir sur une femme vêtue de rose, la rousse timide enverrait des petites lames sur son assaillante directe, la piégeant au sol. La femme aux yeux marron, elle, s’empara de ses éventails de combat et fonça sur celui qui se trouvait juste en face d’elle.

 

Alors que trois attaquants sur quatre furent neutralisés, le dernier Encrier s’empara de sa propre assaillante par le bras et l’entailla avec une lame cachée dans sa manche. Sa prisonnière réussit, bien qu’elle soit souffrante de son entaille et de sa maladie, à lui trancher le flanc. Hurlant de douleur, il lâcha son emprise, la laissant libre de ses mouvements.

Tenant son bras tout en toussant, la professeure fut rejointe par ses deux partenaires en quelques secondes. Karen, inquiète, lui demanda si ça allait aller. Mentant un peu, la blessée lui répondait que oui tandis qu’Emcy lui bandait le bras avec une petite trousse qu’elle avait sur elle. La petite rousse rougit lorsqu’elle fut remerciée avant de retourner auprès de sa coéquipière aux yeux verts.

 

Sarah, en position de faiblesse, perdue au milieu du champ de bataille par la fratrie partie aider, se fit rejoindre par Akemi qui elle tenait un sabre dans la main, son arme de prédilection. Tandis que deux Angéliques se dirigeaient vers elle en tirant, la fille au ruban rouge lui prit la main et la fit courir pour se mettre en hauteur par rapport à leurs assaillantes.

Une fois sur le toit plat d’une maison, la membre de la Squad se jeta sur les détentrices de Fertilisante, leur infligeant des dégâts mortels par le tranchant de la lame qu’elle brandit sur elles. Sa protégée descendant plus lentement, choquée par la rapidité et la violence de l’action dont elle venait d’être témoin.

 

Le duo aux grigris fut coincé dans un coin de rue par un Encrier armé. Trop proches l’une de l’autre pour pouvoir sortir quelque chose de leur sacoche respective, la peur commença à remplir les yeux et les pensées de la plus jeune tandis que l’aînée cherchait une façon de s’en sortir, même si c’était sans frapper.

C’est alors qu’il tomba à la renverse, vers elles, avant que la gravité ne rappelle son corps à présent inanimé et inerte sur la terre. Leurs regards croisèrent alors celui de Yui qui avait encore son arbalète en position de tir sur son bras droit, la gauche venant de tirer. Elle leur sourit en désarmant après avoir vérifié qu’aucun autre assaillant ne venait vers elle.

 

En trois heures, le gouvernement avait perdu la bataille. Pour une moitié de morts et blessés, tous les corps ayant été rapatriés autant que possible, l’autre moitié avait fui sans que la raison ne soit connue. Pour les combattants, qui eux ressentirent alors une grande fatigue, c’était une raison de défaite certaine et de minimisation des dégâts.

Les membres de la Squad repartirent à leur quartier général. Cependant, leur capitaine demanda à Juliette de repartir à l’Office maintenant inoccupé par le gouvernement. Avec un peu de remords dans les yeux, elle se décida à y aller. Elle était blessée, de toute manière.

 

Voyant ses cousins sains et saufs, Yui sourit avant de se retourner et de discuter avec ses partenaires autour du thème qu’était le repas du soir qu’elles allaient bien pouvoir manger. Elles espéraient chacune ce qu’elles préféraient, une façon d’être récompensées pour le combat qu’elles venaient de livrer toutes ensembles.

Cependant, Kazumi se demandait encore pourquoi l’Encrier s’était enfui avec une de ses mèches de cheveux comme si elle aurait pu lui être utile…


	10. Réflexions et Sentiments

Tandis que son acolyte faisait léviter son livre en l’air pour le lire, un simple échauffement pour elle, la jeune fille couturière se posait beaucoup de questions auxquelles elle voulait désespérément les réponses. Depuis la bataille deux jours auparavant, l’envie de faire partie activement de la révolution était de plus en plus forte chez elle et l’extériorisation de ces souhaits se ferait un moment ou un autre, elle le savait bien.

« Dis, Rapha’, interrogea-t-elle sa comparse magicienne, est-ce qu’on prendra part au Grand Assaut, nous aussi ? »

 

Le livre cessa de voler et atterrit délicatement sur la table de chevet à côté d’un des deux lits de la pièce. Sa détentrice fut surprise d’entendre de telles paroles venant d’une fille aussi discrète et timide que la petite Etoile, comme elle l’appelait parfois.

« Peut-être, peut-être pas, répondit-elle incertaine, ça dépend de ce que nous ferons une fois sur le terrain. »

 

L’avenir était imprévisible pour Raphaëlle. Bien qu’elle puisse enchanter et faire léviter des objets sans qu’elle ne connaisse la source de cette magie, elle ne pouvait pas prédire des évènements futurs. Elle avait essayé d’enchanter une boule de verre, au début de la Cité Souterraine, mais cet essai se solda par un échec.

Ne rien pouvoir prédire la frustrait. Derrière son masque de plénitude se trouvait un esprit toujours en pleine introspection, cherchant à résoudre tous les mystères et toutes les énigmes qui se posaient à lui. Aussi énigmatique que sage, le Livre du réseau savait rendre sa présence utile tout en la rendant minime, presque impossible à sentir par moments.

 

Ses armes étaient son invention. Pacifiste dans l’âme qu’elle était, la magicienne prévoyait déjà de ne pas prendre directement part aux attaques mais de venir en aide aux blessés des deux camps ainsi que d’épauler les autres résistants avec l’aide de sa partenaire, sa sœur de prénom en quelque sorte. En tout cas, c’était comment les autres les désignaient.

Elle avait rencontré Raphaëlle après qu’elle soit adoptée par un membre plus mineur du réseau, Benoît Swish. La jeune fille venait de perdre ses parents dans une rixe ayant mal tourné au tout début de l’oligarchie, cinq ans auparavant. L’orpheline avait douze ans et du mal à surmonter la mort de sa famille. C’est alors que la sage la prit sous son aile.

 

Remonter le moral de l’adolescente en deuil fut difficile au début. Elle refusait de socialiser avec qui que ce soit, l’adoption s’étant faite dans l’urgence et sans vraiment en avoir eu le consentement pour éviter qu’elle ne soit embrigadée par l’Etat dans une institution quelconque mais misogyne. Elle mangeait à peine, principalement des biscuits qu’elle grignotait entre deux sanglots.

Pour la refaire sourire, Raphaëlle aînée décida de lui montrer quelques tours de magie avant de passer aux plus gros sorts qu’elle maîtrisait. A sa demande, la magicienne enchanta la peluche de la jeune fille qui était une sorte de chat sur deux pattes dont la fourrure lui faisait prendre une forme de boule, son nœud rouge se démarquant sur ses poils blancs.

 

Le renversement du pouvoir semblait être une évidence pour la spécialiste en langues anciennes du mouvement de résistance morale. Un tel gouvernement ne devait pas exister, en tout cas pas assez longtemps pour influencer durablement les mémoires des habitants qu’il assujettissait.

Tout semblait aller trop vite, cependant… Pendant cinq ans, ils étaient restés tapis dans l’ombre de leur souterrain, puis il y eut les attaques d’Encriers à répétition suivi de l’assaut de la Facilité que Clémence avait presque fait détruire de l’intérieur par l’Inazuma Squad…

 

« T’as l’air pensive, résonna la voix de la couturière dans la chambre silencieuse, quelque chose va pas ?

-Oh, tout va bien, sursauta l’aînée des deux en refaisant son chignon, je pensais juste à ce qui se passe en ce moment…

-C’est vrai qu’y s’passe plein d’trucs en c’moment ! Y a eu les attaques d’Encriers, pis y eu les filles qui sont allées à la Facilité avec Clém’… On peut considérer la pneumonie de Juliette là-dedans ?

-Euh, réfléchit la femme aux cheveux rouges, j’imagine, ouais… En tout cas, plus que la grossesse de Sarah… »

 

Cette phrase se finit sur une touche amère. Cet évènement était insurmontable pour Raphaëlle. Elle en voulait à son amie d’avoir pris une aussi mauvaise décision alors qu’un coup d’Etat se tramait dans les entrailles d’Elsimbo.

Elle ne comprenait pas un tel acte. Sarah était quelqu’un de réfléchit et d’intelligent, normalement elle n’aurait pas accepté une telle expérience avec Clémence Fucolle aux manettes. Entre la femme enceinte et la forcenée convalescente, le couple que formait deux de ses amies lui semblait partir en totale vrille.

 

« Tu sais, lui confia sa sœur spirituelle, j’comprends pas pourquoi on compte autant sur Juliette… J’veux dire, Clém’ et toi vous avez fait tellement de trucs plus cools qu’elle ! Clém’ elle invente des trucs supers et sait soigner des gens, comme ses frères ! Toi, t’as toujours aidé à trouver des plans et à améliorer la situation ! Les copines de la Squad sont toujours cools et elles savent bien s’battre ! Mais elle fait quoi en fait, Juliette, pour qu’on s’inquiète autant de sa pneumonie ?

-Tu vois, Raphye… Tu parles d’une personne particulière pour tout le monde. Ce n’est pas que Juliette est très active sur le terrain –c’est même plutôt le contraire en fait – et elle peut sembler complètement étrangère à ce qui se passe par moments, mais… C’est un soutien moral important pour tout le monde tu sais. Faut dire aussi que si elle ne tape pas beaucoup, c’est qu’elle n’a pas été gâtée à la naissance…

-Donc tu dirais qu’elle est vraiment utile au réseau ou qu’on pourrait sans problème aller prendre le gouvernement d’assaut sans elle, histoire qu’elle fasse sa convalescence ?

-Impossible. C’est un pilier de cet assaut, et elle le sait. Nous ne connaissons rien de l’extérieur, seule elle y est allée récemment. On lui doit beaucoup d’infos d’ailleurs, même si je te l’accorde avec ce qu’elle a contracté récemment elle n’a pas semblé servir à grand-chose… »

 

Quelques maisons plus loin, au sein de l’Office Fucolle, se tramait quelques plans dans le laboratoire de la coordinatrice de l’Inazuma Squad. Cette dernière avait ressorti ses éprouvettes et ses expériences sur la procréation humaine, remotivée par l’annonce de son cobaye quelques jours auparavant.

Une envie de revanche sur l’Etat l’avait possédée dès le moment où elle était entrée dans la Facilité avec le groupe d’action. Serrant les poings, elle se rendait compte que ses pensées étaient préoccupées par quelque chose d’autre que la science.

 

Savoir Sarah théoriquement enceinte de sa meilleure amie ne provoquait pas que la joie et la fierté d’avoir réussi une telle FIV. Ce n’était pas de la peur qui la remplissait, en tout cas pas celle d’un quelconque risque de multiples. C’était une émotion qui mixait jalousie et tristesse, une impression d’abandon malgré la proximité.

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Clémence ressentait une chose pareille, mais jamais ce sentiment ne fut aussi fort chez elle. Rangeant ses préparations, ayant peur que déconcentrée elle ne renverse le contenu d’un récipient sur le sol ou créé une réaction chimique peu plaisante, ses yeux s’assombrissait sous le flot des pensées négatives.

 

Elle enleva sa blouse qu’elle mit sur le porte-manteau à l’entrée du laboratoire puis se rendit dans sa chambre, une petite pièce entièrement grise et noire avec quelques touches de rouge et de carmin disséminées dedans. S’allongeant sur son lit, ses mains se posèrent sur son visage fatigué, l’incompréhension étant totale.

Son cœur battait la chamade mais elle n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi. Cette situation se produisait de plus en plus, elle devait en connaître les raisons si elle voulait enfin être en paix avec ses émotions. Tout en essayant de se calmer, une image lui vint en tête.

Une photo de famille, aussi cliché que possible, lui apparut alors, figurant les deux amantes dont elle était l’amie avec un enfant dans les bras de la femme aux yeux bleus.

 

Serrant les dents, la scientifique essayait vainement d’écarter ces pensées de son esprit. Elle essaya de lire une revue de sciences pour s’occuper, l’image restait gravée. Elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer sur quoique ce soit d’autre que cette vision qui était aussi fixe qu’elle était niaise.

Pour elle, il était certain qu’elle était jalouse à cause de quelque chose. Ce n’était pas l’enfant en question dont cette envie provenait, c’était… Le « père » de celui-ci. Un amour non-réciproque pour cette fille qu’elle connaissait depuis leur tendre enfance…

 

Cette réalisation fit peur à Clémence tout en la heurtant dans ses sentiments. La jalousie venait avec l’amour, c’était bien connu. Alors qu’elle était sur le point de se lever et d’aller se faire un bol de céréales pour oublier un peu sa tragédie amoureuse, elle entendit des coups de feu dehors.

Avant qu’elle ne puisse sortir sans rien sur elle, Baptiste attrapa sa sœur par le bras et lui demanda de mettre un gilet pare-balles comme lui. Cette formalité remplie, la fratrie fut rejointe par Corentin lui aussi équipé en conséquence et les trois semblables sortirent de l’Office.

 

Devant eux s’offrit une opposition entre une troupe d’Angéliques et l’Inazuma Squad intégralement armée, accompagnée de leur coordinateur qui parlait à la capitaine tout en planifiant des actions, fin stratège qu’il était. Devant ses yeux, les agentes en rose brandissaient leurs tronçonneuses, se voulant menaçantes auprès des jeunes filles.

« Mais ils sont cons ou quoi ? Ils savent bien que la Squad est capable de les écraser… réagit Corentin en penchant la tête vers le côté.

-J’crois qu’ils masquent leur jeu, répondit Baptiste avec une main lui frottant le menton, ils nous réservent bien pire que quelques nanas habillées en latex là-haut… »

 

En quelques acrobaties dans les airs et quelques maniements d’armes bien contrôlés, la petite armée envoyée par l’Etat fut neutralisée, une fois de plus les survivants s’enfuyaient avec les blessés et les cadavres ensanglantés.

« J’ai peur qu’ils cherchent surtout à nous prendre des informations sur nos méthodes d’agir » confia Luc en allant vers la fratrie.

 

Il était certain pour le réseau que le gouvernement sentait lui aussi la révolution proche. Les attaques répétées n’étaient probablement que pour récolter des informations à propos des façons de combattre des membres de l’opposition illégale.

Les deux coordinateurs savaient ce que ça voudrait dire. Même s’ils avaient encore quelques stratégies non employées sur le terrain, Luc et Clémence savaient qu’ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se reposer sur leurs lauriers, constatant une faiblesse non hasardeuse dans les attaques gouvernementales.

 

C’est alors que Karen signala à tout le monde la présence d’une adolescente aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraude similaires à ses camarades et elle. Cette inconnue avait le regard pénétrant, presque menaçant tant il était froid. Ses pas se dirigeaient vers le groupe, sa démarche lente mais certaine, la poitrine bombée tendue vers l’avant.

Lorsqu’elle se présenta devant Kazumi, cette dernière se sentait mal à l’aise par cette présence étrangère au bataillon. Elle lui tendit la main en signe de bienvenue, le doute toujours dans son esprit. Quand la fille ténébreuse lui prit, elle la mit au sol sur le dos avant de sortir un couteau d’une sacoche qu’elle avait accrochée autour de son épaule gauche.

 

« C’est quoi ton problème ?! » hurla la capitaine en tentant de se débattre.

Le reste de la Squad voulut l’aider, mais l’assaillante rapprocha la lame de la gorge de sa prisonnière à chaque fois que quelqu’un faisait un pas. De son bras puissant, elle leva son poignard en hauteur avec ses deux bras, ses yeux froids ancrés dans ceux de Kazumi qui sentait d’autant plus ce malaise.

 

La jeune fille aux cheveux blonds voyait sa vie défiler devant elle. Même si elle ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose avant sa vie dans les souterrains, elle gardait en haute estime la rencontre de chacune des membres de son équipe, même Kikuno qui restait froide et distante en permanence, même trois ans après la création de l’Inazuma Squad.

La lame fonçait sur elle quand quelque chose la fit lâcher à son assaillante dont le visage n’exprima que la surprise avant que son sourcil soit pris d’un spasme. Tandis que le couteau volait dans les airs, Kazumi se releva rapidement mais, avant qu’elle ne puisse plaquer à son tour au sol l’inconnue violente, cette dernière s’enfuit rapidement.

 

« Cette fille est vraiment bizarre ! Franchement, s’exclama Karen révoltée, ça s’fait pas de foutre les gens à terre comme ça !

-Il faut qu’on s’en méfie, les filles, conclut Ema, elle est notre ennemie, même si elle ressemble beaucoup à Kazumi…

-Faudrait qu’on lui trouve un nom de code, cria Sayuro, non ? Un truc bien dégradant !

-Pourquoi pas Imuzak, proposa Yui, comme c’est l’inverse de Kazumi ? »

 

Le nom fut adopté par le groupe tandis que Kikuno revenait vers ses camarades, soufflant sur l’embouchure de son revolver encore fumante.


	11. Jour J

Un groupe dont tous les membres étaient habillés de noir à lignes de couleur marchait dans les rues de la cité. A la tête de celui-ci se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains lui tombant dans le dos, la seule connaissant les lieux. A ses côtés, un homme qui faisait une tête de plus à la coupe étrange lui parlait en se baissant vers elle.

La troupe s’arrêta devant une bâtisse de pierre taillée, avec des colonnes à l’entrée et des statues d’hommes forts et musclés, presque des représentations idéalisés de ce qui était alors vue comme la virilité, les attributs masculins, au point que les statues étaient nues.

 

« Ils ont quand même des sacrées bites, remarqua sèchement Clémence, ceux-là.

-J’passais devant eux tous les matins pour aller au boulot, dit sa meilleure amie en réponse, j’m’y suis fait au bout d’un moment.

-On fait quoi, Clém’ ? demanda ensuite le coach de l’Inazuma Squad.

-On fait tout péter, ordonna la coordinatrice, y a personne dans les environs en plus. »

 

Les dix adolescentes du groupe se séparèrent alors, chacune posant une bombe à une statue en mettant en place un compte à rebours. Une fois leur devoir fait, elles revinrent toutes auprès des trois adultes qui étaient eux au centre de l’allée. Les treize personnes continuèrent leur route vers la porte de la bâtisse de pierre, située derrière les colonnes avec l’insigne de la Cité-Etat au-dessus : un écusson figurant le symbole biologique de sexe masculin sur un fond de couleur bleue.

« C’est insultant, mais c’est encore plus moche que c’est insultant » s’exclama Karen avec du dégoût dans sa voix.

 

Le siège du gouvernement était un immense bâtiment de centaines de mètres carrés, de cinq étages et entièrement orné de fresques à chaque étage en plus des cadres de fenêtres tous faits de somptueux bois précieux, les poignées faites de bronze. L’écusson national se retrouvait à plusieurs endroits dans les gravures faites à même la pierre.

La bâtisse était entourée de jardins à la française, avec des longues haies et des fontaines, chacune représentant le standard de beauté masculin qui voulait être imposé par l’Etat. Mais ces plantes ne les intéressaient pas, les révoltés ouvrirent la grande porte faite d’acajou et ornée elle aussi de l’emblème national.

 

Une fois entrés dans le bâtiment, c’est dans le hall que le groupe se trouva. Le sol était fait de marbre blanc impeccablement nettoyé. Sur les murs figuraient des peintures des différents oligarques au pouvoir, dont une qui était couverte d’un rideau noir, probablement en signe de deuil. Juliette grinçait des dents devant une en particulier mais se privait de tout commentaire.

La secrétaire qui se trouvait au guichet fut étonnée de voir autant de personnes arriver d’un seul coup. Au-dessus de sa tête se trouvait l’emblème précédemment vu à l’extérieur. Quant à elle, son uniforme de travail consistait d’un petit haut qui laissait entrevoir ses seins, d’une minijupe arrivant à peine à couvrir ce qu’elle devait couvrir et des talons si haut que les filles de la Squad grincèrent à leur tour des dents.

 

« Qu’est-ce… Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? paniquait la secrétaire tandis que le groupe se rapprochait.

-On veut voir tes boss, lui indiqua Ema menaçante, c’est tout. Tu fais c’qu’on t’demande et on t’fera rien.

-Mes… Mes boss… ? Les… Les Grands Elus… ? balbutia son interlocutrice.

-Euh… Ouais…  précisa Juliette tandis que tout le monde se demandait qui était les Grands Elus.

-Au… Au dernier étage… » murmura l’employée terrorisée.

 

Les résistants continuèrent leur route alors que deux camarades les rejoignirent après : les deux Raphaëlle, chacune armée avec leurs propres grigris et donnant un à chacun selon son symbole. Une fois la distribution faite, les deux groupes se séparèrent à nouveau, prenant chacun un escalier : à gauche pour le plus gros groupe et à droite pour les sœurs de prénom.

Le premier étage avait le sol recouvert de planches d’acajou qui grinçait légèrement quand on marchait dessus. Les différents rebelles essayaient de faire le moins de bruit possible, causant Clémence à soupirer de soulagement car sa meilleure amie ne portait pas ses talons habituels mais les bottes de la Squad qui elles étaient conçues pour être silencieuse.

 

Soudain, une explosion retentit. La couturière se rua à une des fenêtres de la salle de réunion qu’elle explorait avec sa partenaire. Sous ses yeux se trouvaient les ruines des statues décorant l’allée, toutes réduites en mille morceaux éparpillés sur la pelouse et sur les cailloux qui indiquaient le chemin, les socles endommagés eux aussi.

Une alarme retentit dans le bâtiment entier, surprenant les deux groupes. Les portes de la bâtisse se fermèrent immédiatement avec deux rideaux de fer des deux côtés des panneaux de bois. Des pas résonnèrent dans les escaliers, bruyants et nombreux : des troupes de sécurité arrivaient, différentes des Encriers vus jusqu’à présent.

 

Alors qu’ils cherchaient à accéder au plus vite à l’étage supérieur, le groupe de la Squad fut pris au piège par un cul-de-sac dans une salle de conférence vide et par la troupe de sécurité qui les poursuivait. Vêtus fièrement de blanc aux lignes dorées, leurs figures musclées mises en valeur par leur uniforme moulant, une épée à la main.

La mort semblait proche pour les résistants. L’adolescente aux cheveux trempés de bleu pointa cependant des kunaïs vers eux avant de leur lancer en sautant devant le reste de ses camarades, son visage inexpressif et son regard déterminé accompagnant un mouvement de bras rapide comme violent.

 

Les kunaïs allèrent se planter dans différents soldats qui firent tomber leurs armes. Certaines chutèrent juste au sol tandis que dans le feu de l’action certaines furent plantées dans les pieds des autres. S’emparant de la main de sa capitaine pour montrer le chemin, la ninja fit sortir tout le monde de la pièce en passant entre les hommes désarmés, certains fuyant pour amener des renforts.

Cinquante mètres plus loin, ils trouvèrent l’escalier menant au second étage, entendant leurs camarades monter dessus, la petite voix de la plus jeune des deux Raphaëlle résonnant légèrement entre les grincements du parquet tus par la moquette beige qui ornait à présent les marches.

« C’est moche la moquette, oh et la couleur qu’ils ont choisi… » bougonnait Karen tandis que sa camarade aux long cheveux bleus lui rappelait que leur objectif était de renverser le gouvernement et non de juger ses goûts en décoration d’intérieur.

 

Au second étage, plus une seule salle de réunion ou de conférence ne s’offrait à la Squad. A la place, elle parcourut des pièces de vie, notamment une salle de musculation dont les meubles étaient si poussiéreux que Sayuro se moqua de la fréquence à laquelle elle devait être visitée par les oligarques à qui elle était clairement réservée. Emcy rit doucement dans ses dents en même temps, amusée pour une telle remarque.

Les infiltrés traversèrent ensuite un couloir sombre ornés de portes dont ils ne parvenaient pas à lire les noms des plaquettes qui y figuraient, toutes fermées à clé. Au bout du corridor se trônait une autre porte encore mais celle-ci non nommée par une quelconque pancarte qui aurait pu s’y trouver. En tentant de l’ouvrir, Hakira sentit quelque chose sous son pied : une clé. Mécaniquement, elle essaya de l’insérer dans la serrure verrouillée, étonnée que la porte puisse à présent être ouverte sans problème.

 

Après que la jeune fille aux yeux vairons ait ouvert la lumière, la salle révéla ses murs rouges et son sol recouvert de moquette noire. L’absence de fenêtre était rattrapée par des lumières teintées en magenta, donnant un léger ton érotique à la pièce. L’odeur y était fleurie : la senteur des roses se mélangeait à celle de l’hibiscus, ce que l’adolescente aux critiques de décoration ne manqua pas de faire remarquer à ses amies.

Cependant, les meubles de cette salle ne leur étaient pas ordinaires : un lit double à baldaquins entourés de menottes recouvertes de fourrure, une sorte de table d’opération avec des anneaux pour retenir les membres, des fouets accrochés aux murs, des petites bouteilles contenant des produits colorés mis en étalage dans une armoire…

« J’savais pas qu’ils avaient un délire sado-maso, réalisa Clémence en clignant des yeux, les oligarques. Bah, chacun son trip j’imagine. J’suis pas contre mettre un peu d’piment dans mes relations, après tout… ». La jeune femme aux yeux marron lui mit la main sur la bouche un peu embarrassée avant de la faire avancer tandis que Satomi refermait la porte.

 

Pendant que Sayuro tentait de crocheter une serrure avec l’aide de sa sœur, leur figure de grande sœur se demandait ce qu’une telle salle pouvait faire dans un bâtiment aussi prestigieux et luxueux, avant que des pensées loin d’être chastes lui envahissent l’esprit. Elle préféra se secouer la tête pour les faire disparaître, voulant se concentrer sur sa mission.

Son amie d’enfance la regardait d’un peu plus loin, un peu d’inquiétude pouvant se lire sur son visage. Repérée par celle qu’elle observait, Juliette baissa le regard avant de le redresser vers ce qui se trouvait devant elle.

 

De leur côté, les sœurs de prénom faisaient face à un groupe de trois agents vêtus de blanc s’approchant d’elle avec leur épée. La petite couturière sortit alors un grigri en forme d’étoile jaune avec des spirales de sa sacoche et leur lança dessus. L’un d’eux le rattrapa et se moqua avec ses deux comparses de la jeune fille avant que cette dernière ne frappe dans ses mains avec un sourire sur son visage naturellement pâle.

Les assaillants se sentirent alors si mal qu’ils en titubaient, une nausée atroce s’emparant de leurs entrailles tandis que leurs victimes fuyaient la scène aussi vite qu’elles le puissent tout en récupérant la peluche tombée sur le carrelage de la petite salle de bain. Les gardes finirent par tomber dans les escaliers, l’un d’eux mourant sur le coup d’une fracture de la nuque provoquée par la violence de la chute.

 

« Tu n’es pas venue avec Sarah ? demanda Luc à sa fille adoptive, comme il aimait l’appeler.

-Nan, lui répondit la petite amie, vu qu’elle a un gosse dans l’bide, j’préfère pas… Et pis, tu sais, elle viendra en renfort si les choses tournent mal, j’ai promis de la prévenir par oreillette.

-Dis… C’est normal qu’on ait l’impression que vous ne vous aimez pas tant que ça ? »

 

Cette question fit s’arrêter les pensées de la jeune femme. Elle avait toujours eu du mal avec le concept d’amour… Il lui était évident que Sarah et elle était très proches, au point qu’elles avaient déjà couché ensemble, mais elle avait une proximité similaire avec Clémence…

Cependant, elle avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Avec sa petite amie, elles ne se tenaient pas la main dans la rue, elle ne l’embrassait jamais devant des couchers de soleil. Ce n’était pas naturel chez elle d’être affective comme ça : les câlins, les baisers, ce genre de choses… Peut-être n’était-elle juste pas assez affective pour être considérée comme amoureuse ?

 

« C’est juste moi qui arrive pas à l’montrer, expliqua la femme confuse, t’en fais pas… J’te rappelle qu’on a un gouvernement à renverser aujourd’hui et que pour une fois j’ai pas mon binder pour masquer mes seins en surface.

-Ouais, répliqua son interlocuteur, on devrait plutôt se concentrer sur notre mission… »

Elle s’attacha alors les cheveux en queue de cheval vers le bas de son crâne pour ne pas se retrouver aveuglée en cas de situation compliquée.

 

Leur groupe était arrivé au troisième étage. Plus de salles de vie ou de salles de conférence une fois de plus, mais des bibliothèques remplies de livres dans toutes les pièces, ainsi que des bureaux. D’une fenêtre, Emcy put voir les locaux des troupes qui pourchassaient ses camarades et elle : des blocs de pierre à peine taillée avec les insignes de l’Etat au-dessus de porte en bois dont la beauté contrastait avec les murs tâchés par le temps et la pluie.

« Tu sais, lui dit alors Juliette en la remarquant, ces baraquements sont bien plus luxueux à l’intérieur que n’importe quelle maison de la ville… Le gouvernement perd ce caractère avare qu’il a avec ses fonctionnaires et ses habitants quand il s’agit de n’importe quoi qui arrangerait directement ces connards d’oligarques… »

 

Ces livres mettaient à rude épreuve la curiosité de la Raphaëlle aux cheveux rouges. Tant d’informations pourraient être contenues dans ces bibliothèques inaccessibles pour les habitants et le commun des mortels.

Prise d’un élan de soif de savoir, elle se rapprocha d’une des immenses armoires à livres faites de bois précieux elles aussi. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent quand elle comprit que tout ce que contenaient les bibliothèques étaient des livres complètement inintéressants, tels des magazines pornographiques ou des guides touristiques en tous genres alors que les frontières avec le reste du pays dont ils étaient censés faire partie étaient fermées et les franchir passable de mort, les Douaniers veillaient au grain.

 

« Alors, quels secrets est-ce que ces livres contiennent, Rapha ? se moqua son acolyte avec quelques rires dans la voix qu’elle ne parvenait pas à cacher.

-…Du cul. Viens, on passe à l’étage suivant, rien à voir ici. » grogna la femme curieuse, désappointée comme elle en voulait d’autant plus aux oligarques.

 

Le duo arriva ensuite à l’escalier où il croisa le chemin de la troupe de la Squad qui venait juste d’arriver, ayant fait le même constat. Constatant que le pire resterait à venir pour eux, les deux groupes décidèrent de n’en former qu’un, globalement placé sous l’autorité des quatre adultes présents.

Chacun alluma ses oreillettes pour communiquer entre eux, tandis que la magicienne et sa partenaire couturière créèrent un moyen similaire avec les moyens qu’elles avaient à leur disposition : des petits grigris qu’elles avaient à leur oreille aussi communiquant avec les autres oreillettes plus classiques.

 

Lors de leur arrivée au quatrième et avant-dernier étage, leur surprise fut colossale : c’était une simple pièce complètement vide, son sol recouvert de béton ou d’une matière similaire plutôt que de parquet coûteux, les murs complètement nus.

Alors que l’escalier se trouvait juste en face d’eux, chacun sentait que c’était un piège. Ils auraient bien trouvé des pièces à construire au quatrième étage s’il y en avait un cinquième, un tel gâchis d’espace n’était pas normal, surtout en vue de la décoration de celui-ci qui était si primaire qu’elle en était inexistante.

 

« Héhé, je vois que vous êtes plus futés que ça, vous ne vous êtes pas rués vers l’escalier… » résonna une voix grave d’homme dans la salle vide.

Deux murs jaillirent alors du sol dans le sens de la largeur de la pièce, séparant le groupe de quinze en trois plus petits de cinq personnes : les deux Raphaëlle, les sœurs Sayuro et Satomi ainsi que Yui dans le premier ; Luc, Kazumi, Kikuno, Emcy et Karen dans le second ; Clémence, Ema, Akemi, Hakira et Juliette dans le dernier.

 

« On va vous foutre à terre c’est tout ce qu’on va faire ouais !! » hurla la scientifique en levant le poing au ciel, ses yeux argent remplis d’une rage de vaincre.


	12. Les Epines de l'Hibiscus

Explorant la bibliothèque les pieds vêtus de bottes dénuées de son sur le sol, une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains lisait les titres des ouvrages qui se trouvaient à la portée de son regard cristallin. Marchant le long des grands meubles de bois, ses yeux cherchaient une tranche qui serait assez suspecte pour que ce qu’elle dénommait soit d’une grande importance.

Elle remarqua soudainement une tranche sans nom. Se doutant que c’était un livre suspect, juste à la portée de sa main droite, Sarah voulut s’emparait de l’ouvrage anonyme. Celui-ci lui opposa une résistance certaine, l’empêchant de le retirer de parmi ses camarades aux noms pornographiques.

 

Tombant presque à la renverse tant elle tirait fort, l’infiltrée recula de deux mètres avant de constater qu’un trou dans le sol était apparu, révélant un escalier de pierre vers une salle aux allures autrement inaccessibles. Fière de sa découverte, la jeune femme décida de l’emprunter mais restait sur ses gardes, agrippant les deux dagues qu’elle avait à sa ceinture.

L’escalier lui semblait interminable, comme s’il n’avait pas de fin et que c’était une sorte d’illusion sensorielle. Plus elle avançait, plus la senteur âcre mais impossible à distinguer lui prenait les narines. Cette odeur lui rappelait de grands repas gras, un peu comme ceux des Romains que sa petite amie lui décrivait parfois, mais elle fut bien incapable de sentir cette puanteur bien longtemps avant de se boucher le nez et ignorer les quelques sensations que lui procurait sa respiration buccale.

 

« I-Imuzak !! » s’écria la capitaine de la Squad, ses yeux marron écarquillés.

En face de son groupe se trouvait un homme habillé de blanc, sa veste de dignitaire militaire décorée de diverses médailles aux insignes masculins, ses cheveux blond platine brossé dans le dos de son crâne. A ses cotés se trouvait la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraude habillée d’une petite robe noire et de collants percés, son visage entièrement maquillé de couleurs sombres.

 

« Que pensez-vous de notre petite esclave ? N’est-ce qu’elle pas magnifique ? questionna l’ennemi, de la fierté dans sa voix grave.

-Votre… Votre esclave ? demanda à son tour Luc, la colère montant en lui.

-Oui, s’exclama grandement l’homme d’Etat, notre esclave ! Elle ne s’appelle pas peu importe le nom que vous lui avez donné, mais Ebène, n’est-ce pas un joli nom ? »

 

Karen grinça des dents et serra les poings, se retenant de cracher toute sa haine. Elle reconnaissait cette homme. C’était celui qui l’avait arrachée à ses parents alors qu’elle avait une douzaine d’années pour qu’elle rentre dans une Facilité en tant que future porteuse, maintenant qu’elle connaissait la vérité. Son fouet dans la main droite, la tentation de frapper lui était grande, mais elle se retenait tant qu’elle ne recevait pas d’ordre de la part de la capitaine ou du coordinateur.

Luc vit les deux acolytes aux grigris à l’escalier, les attendant avant de continuer. Une grille se posa entre la scène de combat et le duo, enfermant les trois groupes dans un probable combat à mort avec peu importe serait leur opposant. Ses yeux se levèrent pour apercevoir des caméras haute définition : le combat serait retransmis à quelqu’un.

 

Des gardes arrivèrent dans la pièce du centre, opposant le groupe du coordinateur de l’Inazuma Squad. Ce dernier prépara son lance-flamme miniature tout en préparant des stratégies, tentant d’étudier des faiblesses dans les troupes composées d’un seul type d’élément en plus du chef et de l’expérience qu’était Ebène/Imuzak.

« Je vais m’occuper de la demoiselle aux cheveux roses, ordonna le commandant, occupez-vous du reste de cette troupe de fanfarons. »

 

Karen s’avança vers lui tandis que les deux camps ne bougeaient pas, sentant que si quelqu’un faisait quelque chose de travers, cela se solderait en d’importantes pertes. Son opposant sortit son épée de son fourreau et se mit en position de combat, prêt à affronter la jeune fille.

Cette dernière s’arrêta à un mètre de lui, son fouet dans la main. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, son visage essayant de masquer sa colère mais ses sourcils froncés la dénonçant. Se tenant droite face à lui, tout ce dont elle rêvait était de lui cracher dessus. La tension grimpait dans la pièce tandis que les deux autres se révélaient silencieuses.

 

Plus bas dans le bâtiment, la résistante solitaire arriva enfin à la fin de l’escalier. La pièce dans laquelle elle pénétra ensuite était une somptueuse salle de banquet, avec des tableaux divers et variés et un sol recouvert de tapis aux bords dorés. Intriguée, elle explora un peu plus la pièce qui ne semblait mener nulle part.

Alors qu’elle s’approchait du mur marquant la fin de la pièce, les yeux de l’infiltrée firent contact avec le regard émeraude d’une jeune femme de son âge aux cheveux platine arrivant à ses épaules habillée en soubrette.

 

« Sa… Sarah ?! » s’écria la servante en la remarquant.

 

« Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait de mes parents ? questionna durement la jeune fille au fouet, clairement énervée.

-Oh, ils sont morts, ne t’en fais plus pour eux. Enfin, c’est du passé, passons aux choses sérieuses, Antoinette, lui répondit l’homme blond en astiquant son arme.

-Ne m’appelle pas Antoinette, salopard !! » hurla son interlocutrice en claquant son arme sur le sol en signe du début du combat.

 

Enragée, Karen tenta de projeter son fouet sur son opposant. D’un mouvement délicat des jambes, il se retira de la trajectoire de l’arme. En réplique, le commandant sauta sur elle, son épée tendue vers le bas comme pour essayer de lui poignarder le pied. Evitant de justesse, sa cible esquivait à peine chaque coup d’épée qu’il lui adressait.

Lassée de ce petit jeu comme fatiguée de se déplacer dans une zone restreinte, la membre de la Squad tenta le tout ou rien et sauta sur un mur pour esquiver un coup de plus, volant presque au-dessus de son adversaire qui laissa afficher sa surprise.

 

D’un mouvement de bras précis, la jeune fille aux cheveux roses parvint à prendre dans l’étreinte de son fouet vert le commandant qui lâcha son épée tant son corps était serré par son opposante qui arborait un visage froid, des yeux vides d’éclat et une poignée ferme sur son arme. Le regard de l’homme d’Etat noirci lui aussi, offensé par l’idée-même d’avoir été battu par une personne de sexe féminin.

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire de moi, criait-il, traînée ?! Je… J’en perds mon Latin ! Lâche-moi et mes soldats te laisseront la vie sauve !

-J’préfère encore crever. » rétorqua-t-elle d’une voix sombre et dénue de toute émotion.

 

Karen appuya sur le bouton situé sur le manche de son fouet. Des tâches s’illuminèrent le long de celui-ci pendant une quinzaine de secondes durant lesquelles son prisonnier se débattait en vain, impossible pour lui d’échapper à l’étreinte de l’épais fil vert qui l’entourait. La peur se lisait sur le visage de Kazumi et Luc qui savaient très bien ce qui allait se passer.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais, catin ?! Je suis le grand Oscar Couleaud, tu ne peux pas me faire ça-Aaaaah !! Des… Aaaaargh !! » hurlait l’homme désemparé, perdant de son prestige comme ses vêtements commençaient à se tâcher de rouge.

Des pics sortaient du fouet au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. De ses yeux froids emplis de haine, la combattante ne disait rien, son visage ne changeant pas d’expression peu importait la zone étudiée. Le sang coulant à flot au sein-même de la ronce artificielle, l’habituellement enthousiaste jeune fille murmura une chose :

_« Maintenant, tu es mon prisonnier. »_

 

Sarah enlaça la soubrette de la salle de dîners. Les larmes de joies glissant le long de leurs joues rougies par l’émotion, les deux femmes se disaient des mots d’amitié avec des sanglots heureux dans la voix, émues au plus profond d’elles-mêmes.

« Co-Corinne… J’ai cru qu’on allait jamais s’revoir… ! sanglotait l’infiltrée dans les bras de son autre grande amie d’enfance.

-Moi aussi, Sassou… Mais t’voilà, j’peux pas êt’ plus heureuse… ! » continuait celle aux cheveux blond platine complètement secouée par les retrouvailles.

 

« Tu… Tu l’as buté… » murmurait Kazumi complètement déboussolée.

Sa meilleure amie secoua son fouet dont les épines étaient recouvertes de sang, laissant tomber au sol le cadavre blême et au visage effrayé de celui qui fut son opposant quelques minutes auparavant, le blanc ayant tourné au rouge partout sur son corps. Le liquide se répandit dans la salle en même temps que son odeur en gouttelettes sur le sol et sur le mur.

« T’as buté mes parents, tu m’as enlevée à mon foyer, v’là c’que tu méritais. Être prisonnier et en mourir. Tout le monde est misérable face à la mort. » se prononça la tueuse avec toujours aussi peu de pitié dans sa voix.

 

La troupe d’une vingtaine de soldats restèrent paralysés face à la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant eux. Silencieux, tremblants de peur, seul le claquement de leurs dents presque à l’unisson s’entendait dans le tiers d’étage.

Karen se retourna vers eux, teintée du sang de leur chef qui coulait encore sur son visage et ses membres non couverts par ses vêtements où le rouge se combinait au noir du textile. Les lignes roses de son uniforme étaient tâchées par le liquide répandu dans la pièce. Des gouttes tombaient de ses cheveux longs qu’elle secoua dans l’espoir de se débarrasser de tout le sang qui s’y trouvait.

 

Les soldats reculèrent et se groupèrent lorsque la jeune fille sortir une petite peluche en forme d’hibiscus. Toujours sans un mot, sans un changement d’expression autre que l’envie de vengeance sur la vie, elle la serra fortement de sa main gauche. Des lianes apparurent alors du sol sans explication et s’emparèrent des soldats encore immobiles à cause des évènements qui venaient de se dérouler. Piégés par les liens de plante mais non blessés, dénués d’arme par leurs épées sans effet sur les végétaux mystérieux, ils abandonnèrent l’idée même d’essayer de s’en sortir avant de se rendre.

« J’vous libèrerai quand on en aura fini ici. Allez les filles, on s’casse on a plus rien à faire ici. » leur dit sèchement la jeune fille à la ronce.

 

Le reste du groupe la suivit, chacun avec sa propre réaction aux évènements. Kikuno ne réagissait pas, toujours aux airs distants, au contraire de Kazumi dont le souffle était encore rapide et saccadé. Emcy s’était réfugiée sanglotant dans les bras de son coach qui lui regardait une de ses filles spirituelles sans pouvoir la sanctionner pour ce qu’elle venait de faire.

Bien sûr que ce que venait de faire Karen lui était inadmissible dans le sens où elle avait explicitement et volontairement fait souffrir l’ennemi sans lui donner une chance de capituler. Evidemment que le commandant Couleaud n’allait pas se repentir de ses crimes passés, personne n’en avait l’espoir. Luc laissa couler l’évènement en connaissance de cause que celui-ci avait ruiné la vie de sa tueuse.

 

« Euh, balbutia la capitaine à sa meilleure amie timidement, Karen, ça… Ça va… ?

-Ah, euh, rougit l’intéressée, j’suis désolée Kazumi… J’me suis emportée et…

-Le plus important c’est que tu reconnaisses que tuer sadiquement n’est pas la meilleure option, Karen. Je considère que tu as été aussi cruelle avec lui qu’il ne l’a été avec toi par le passé, donc je trouve que ça serait mauvais de ma part de te punir pour cela. Mais évite à partir de maintenant. » décida leur coach à toutes en enlaçant encore Emcy sous le choc.

 

Remontant l’escalier, Sarah racontait à son amie retrouvée ce qui s’était passé en trois ans de vie dans la Cité Souterraine. Les découvertes de Clémence, les enchantements de Raphaëlle, les attaques répétitives des Encriers et Angéliques déjouées… Tandis que les yeux de son interlocutrice pétillaient de curiosité, la jeune femme aux yeux bleus se rappelait de tous ces mauvais souvenirs, de ses inquiétudes et de son couple qui partait presque à la dérive.

Corinne raconta à son tour ce qui lui était arrivé. A la base enlevée lors d’une rixe en surface pour servir de mère porteuse, le haut dignitaire de l’Etat responsable de son enlèvement la trouva tellement belle qui lui laissa un avenir plus charmant à son goût : devenir une des dames de la cour du gouvernement où elle servirait aux hauts responsables et les oligarques.

 

Un étage plus haut, la magicienne aux cheveux rouges et son acolyte accueillirent les vainqueurs du combat tout en récompensant Karen pour avoir épargné la vie des gardes. C’étaient à présent à un autre groupe d’être les acteurs d’un autre combat pour les yeux de quelqu’un d’extérieur.

 

_« L’Hibiscus a sorti ses épines. »_


	13. Général VS Jumelles

Le voyant rouge des caméras venait de s’allumer tandis que ces dernières commençaient à regarder dans diverses directions, cherchant leur focus. Le show venait de changer de place pour la pièce la plus à gauche de l’étage vu de l’escalier d’arrivée pour celui-ci.

Arriva alors de l’étage supérieur, par une trappe révélant une échelle qui s’ouvrit alors, un autre commandant vêtu de blanc et doré également armé d’une épée. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coiffés en une queue de cheval atteignant ses épaules. Son regard restait une question, masqué derrière des lunettes de soleil.

 

Pendant que des troupes de gardes descendaient du même trou pour rejoindre leur capitaine, l’expérience humaine se débattait encore dans les lianes qui lui tenaient les quatre membres. Serrant le poing droit, elle arriva à faire sortir de ses doigts des sortes de griffes de métal cachées dans l’embout de ses gants noirs à l’effet de soie.

Libérée de sa prison végétale, ses yeux sans émotion croisèrent ceux de Kazumi qui sentait un malaise à chaque fois que ce regard croisait le sien. Tombant sur ses pieds, aussi agile qu’un félin, la création de l’Etat se releva rapidement et se dirigea vers les barreaux qu’elle ne tenait pas à traverser.

 

« Je me présente : Général Charles Coulomb, en chef des meilleures troupes de l’Etat. Je suis ici avec mes frères pour lutter contre vos idées et vos actes barbares. Personne de cette pseudo-résistance ne nous résistera, et vous le savez. Si vous vous rendez, nous vous épargnerons et vous rendrons utiles, mesdemoiselles.

-Et finir mères porteuses ?! Allez vous faire foutre ouais !! » hurla Sayuro en réponse, scandalisée.

 

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa sœur jumelle. D’un simple signe de tête accompagné d’un simple regard, cette dernière s’avança pour rejoindre sa seule famille. En réponse à cette provocation en duel, le général stoppa dans son élan un colonel qui s’avançait pour l’épauler.

« Ce sont des femmes enfin, Colonel Mustang, vous n’aurez pas besoin d’intervenir » lui dit-elle en brandissant son bras en barrière pour associer le geste à la parole.

 

Yui restait en retrait d’une façon similaire aux soldats de l’autre côté. Posant la trousse de premiers secours qu’elle portait, elle la troqua contre son arbalète qu’elle avait déchargée, à brandir en cas d’urgence.

Voulant se rendre utile, la jeune fille à la peau mate cria à ses camarades de se rappeler de l’existence des petites peluches qu’elles avaient, cadeau des sœurs Raphaëlle. Une approbation silencieuse et gestuelle lui confirma que ce détail serait pris en compte dans le combat qui suivrait.

 

Les deux sœurs se retournèrent alors vers leur adversaire qui frottait son épée pour qu’elle brille. L’homme leva la lame dans la trajectoire de la lumière émise par le lustre qui se trouvait non loin au-dessus de sa tête.

Un rayon blanc puissant trouva la fin de sa trajectoire sur le sol gris de béton, laissant une trace noire sur son passage. Convaincue que l’épée n’était pas ordinaire, Yui le signala à ses amies qui prirent en compte une fois de plus une information qui leur semblait bien utile en vue de ce qu’elles venaient de voir.

 

« Alors, Coco, demanda Sarah à son amie qu’elle venait de retrouver, ça consistait en quoi d’être soubrette ici ?

-Oh, tu sais, lui répondit la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, c’était assez répétitif… Grosso modo, j’devais satisfaire des besoins plus ou moins humains de ces connards… Juju les appelle pas les oligarques ?

-Si, confirma l’infiltrée, les oligarques… Elle a trouvé ce terme dans l’Histoire antique. Ah, euh, tu disais sinon ?

-Ouais, donc des besoins plus ou moins acceptables… Ça allait de ranger des trucs que ces gros porcs laissaient à… Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te montrer, j’ai les clés de toutes les salles des second et troisième étages. Viens, il faut que quelqu’un d’autre que moi sache ce qui se trame réellement ici. »

 

Les sœurs de la Squad sautèrent de façon coordonnée, se tenant la main dans leur élévation avant de se séparer, chacune d’une direction. Celle aux cheveux bleus s’empara de deux petites fourches dont les trois dents étaient si aiguisées qu’elles semblaient pouvoir percer la pierre alors que celle aux cheveux roses fit tourner son bras droit pour y faire apparaître un trident lui aussi si pointu qu’il pourrait empaler quelque chose d’assez fin pour cela.

En réponse, le Général Coulomb sortit une seconde épée d’un second fourreau qu’il avait accroché autour de sa taille. En appuyant sur un bouton, il fit apparaître des lames sur les murs, empêchant ses deux adversaires de s’en servir pour se jeter sur lui.

 

Presque sans réfléchir, Sayuro s’élança vers l’homme d’une trentaine d’années avec force et rapidité. Celui-ci se déplaçait aussi furtivement qu’elle était déterminée à le pourchasser dans l’espace clos tout en essayant d’éviter les lames qui tendaient leur tranchant à quiconque aurait le malheur de se frotter à elles dans le mauvais sens.

Sa sœur ne bougeait pas pour analyser la situation. Mesurant grossièrement l’angle d’inclinaison des lames qui changeait à chaque mur, la main tapotant son trident qui prenait appui sur le sol, ses yeux bleus ne montraient rien à part sa réflexion dans laquelle elle était activement plongée.

 

« Mais enfin, fais quelque chose, s’alerta Yui dans le fond de la pièce, Sayu commence à fatiguer !!

-Je sais ce que je fais, répondit calmement l’analyste, mais il faut savoir se poser parfois. Je sais qu’elle y arrivera, j’ai confiance en elle.

-Satomi… » murmura la camarade en vert.

 

Corinne ouvrit une porte dont l’inscription était inexistante. La pièce à laquelle elle avait permis l’accès avait des murs noirs et un carrelage dont la couleur sobre ressemblait à s’y méprendre à celle du bitume du quatrième étage.

L’odeur de cette salle rappelait à Sarah celle de la pièce cachée où avaient eu lieu les retrouvailles. Des sortes de menottes étaient accrochées aux murs, ouvertes car non utilisées. Des chariots vides et étrangement propres se trouvaient dans le centre de l’espace, récemment utilisés et nettoyés si peu de temps auparavant qu’ils en sentaient encore les produits d’entretien.

 

« Et… C’est quoi cette salle au juste ? demanda la jeune femme qui n’arrivait pas à comprendre la fonction de l’endroit.

-Le paradis de Môssieur Cisaille, un des oligarques. Son délire est… Etrange. Je ne saurais te le décrire sans avoir envie de rendre mon petit déjeuner, pour être honnête. Mais, je sais comment te faire comprendre. Imagine cette technique qu’on a interdite il y a des années qu’on appelait le gavage. Prends des femmes et des anti-vomitifs à la place. A voir ta tête, t’as compris de quoi je voulais parler…

-Bordel ils sont complètement tordus… » murmurait Sarah, le teint blême et une nausée lui envahissant l’estomac.

 

L’adolescente aux cheveux bleus était essoufflée tandis que les coups d’épée vers elle se multipliaient. Son assaillant ne montrait lui aucune fatigue, comme s’il effectuait ce genre de combat régulièrement, ce qu’il faisait face à ses subordonnés.

Un cri strident se fit entendre dans les murs confinés du champ de bataille. Son bras gauche ayant rencontré une lame du mur de gauche, Sayuro désarma un côté tout en gardant sa fourche dans son autre main, déterminée à vaincre son opposant.

 

« Sayu, reviens, lui cria son amie aux cheveux bruns, tu saignes !!

-Désolée, s’excusa l’intéressée, Yui… Mais j’peux pas abandonner de sitôt… 

-Bien, réagit alors le général, c’est un esprit de combat que je vois là… Dommage que je doive t’achever ! »

 

Sur ces mots, l’homme frappa dans le vide une fois de plus. Sa tête se cognant sur le mur du fond, la jeune fille comprit qu’elle était piégée dans un coin de la salle sans aucun espoir d’issue. Si elle fuyait par le dessus, il pourrait la toucher directement aux jambes. Si elle fuyait par la gauche, elle se prendrait les lames de plein fouet. Si elle fuyait par la droite, il pourrait également la blesser davantage avec une de ses épées.

« Et… Et si j’vous fais une p’tite pipe, vous me laissez la vie sauve ? Vous avez l’air sexuellement frustré alors… On peut s’arranger un peu. » dit-elle alors avec un éclat de malice dans ses yeux roses.

 

Le Général Coulomb resta perturbé mais la proposition le tentait. Pour montrer qu’elle ne comptait pas faire de coup bas, sa prisonnière désarma son second bras en lançant au loin sa deuxième fourche. Se baissant vers la zone apparente de son opposant, ses doigts commencèrent à déboutonner l’uniforme à l’endroit concerné.

Ses cheveux bougèrent tandis que l’homme posait sa main gauche derrière son crâne. Un air salace sur son visage à peine troublé par la douleur que lui procurait sa plaie dans le bras, son regard tomba ensuite sur les sous-vêtements inférieurs du trentenaire.

 

Il la voyait le déshabiller d’en bas avant d’ouvrir la bouche en grand. Ses dents mordirent sa lèvre sous l’effet de la libido et de l’excitation. Un sourire s’invita sur son visage tandis que des pensées peu nettes envahissaient son cerveau conditionné par le devoir militaire et par le manque d’actes charnels avec son épouse qui était la plupart du temps enceinte de lui.

C’est alors que l’homme flancha sous le poids de sa jambe droite se dérobant sous son poids. Au sol, son pénis effectuant des mouvements de balancier maintenant qu’il était intégralement nu d’en bas, ses lunettes tombèrent pour révéler ses yeux bleus se tournant vers derrière son dos.

 

Satomi bondit vers lui avec ses bottes renforcées. Une fois devant lui, le militaire constata que sa jambe avait été poignardée par la fourche de la sœur qu’il pensait vendue aux désirs de sa luxure. Quand son regard se leva vers celui de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, il ne lisait rien dans ses yeux pâles à part de la colère qu’exprimaient ses sourcils froncés.

« Règle numéro trois de mon protocole : personne ne touche à ma sœur. Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu’elle allait te faire une fellation comme ça, quand même. »

 

L’autre combattante rejoignit ses deux acolytes après avoir ramassé ses deux armes, dont celle qu’elle retira sans aucune pitié de la jambe de son adversaire déchu, le sang jaillissant de la plaie. Yui lui demanda ensuite de poser ses armes avant de désinfecter la plaie et bander son bras blessé.

Le colonel s’enfuit avec ses troupes en reprenant la trappe tandis que les lames se rétractaient. Le général restait au sol, abandonné par son armée, incapable de se relever de lui-même à cause de sa jambe endommagée. La fureur et la honte se lisaient dans son regard, l’humiliation lui était totale.

 

« Ta libido t’aura perdu, s’adressa à lui l’adolescente aux cheveux roses, et Sayuro l’avait vu à ton érection pendante. Es-tu près à remédier à peu importe quelles fautes tu as pu faire ?

-Me rendre à vous ? Ah, plutôt mourir ! » répondit-il sèchement.

 

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent alors et se mirent l’une à côté de l’autre. Brandissant toutes deux un grigri chacune, des lunettes rose si pâle qu’il en était presque blanc et un point d’interrogation gris bleuté, leurs mains les croisèrent en faisant tenir en équilibre l’aide à la vision au crochet de l’énigme.

Le général vit alors du cristal commencer à l’entourer. Alors qu’il protestait en tapant des points sur les parois insonores du minerai, Satomi lui mit la pointe centrale de son trident à la bouche. Toujours silencieuse, elle reprit sa position précédente, son arme à ses côtés, les dents vers le haut.

Petit à petit, l’homme sentit sa vie ralentir avant se mettre totalement en pause, entièrement piégé dans le cristal bleu aux lignes roses, les deux teintes pastels rappelant la couleur des chevelures des deux jeunes filles qui se trouvaient encore devant lui.

 

Quittant la pièce, son amie au bord du vomissement, Corinne guida cette dernière vers une autre pièce qu’elle jugeait plus soft à supporter. L’employée savait bien que les idées des oligarques lui torderaient toujours les boyaux, mais pas autant que la salle d’engraissement.

Lui prenant la main pour la mener dans les couloirs sombre, la jeune femme habillée en soubrette s’empara d’une clé de son trousseau pour l’insérer dans la serrure d’une autre porte dont la plaque était illisible à cause de l’obscurité du couloir.

 

Celle aux lignes gris bleuté sur son uniforme s’empara de son trident et inscrit dans la structure similaire à celle d’un obélisque en plus petit et en plus épais des mots froids :

« Tu ne toucheras plus à nous. »

 

_« Croise l’Enigme et les Lunettes pour la résoudre et tu trouveras le Cristal. »_


	14. Bouffée d'Air Chaud

Dans la dernière section dont les infiltrés n’étaient pas partis, une fumée blanche commençait à apparaître. La grille se recouvrit d’une couche de plastique, bouclant d’autant plus la sortie de l’espace emmuré.

« Merde, on peut plus voir… » murmurait Luc entre ses dents.

 

De petits trous s’ouvrirent dans les murs, surprenant les prisonnières. Tandis qu’elles se demandaient toutes pourquoi de tels orifices venaient d’apparaître devant leurs yeux, un liquide transparent en sortit calmement, lentement.

« Ben pourquoi ils font couler de l’eau les abrutis ? questionna Ema.

-Ils doivent bien avoir un plan en tête, réagit Clémence, les enflures. »

 

La fumée devenait de plus en plus épaisse, au point que les différentes résistantes ne parvenaient plus à se voir. Les connections par oreillette brouillées dans l’étage entier, il leur était impossible de communiquer avec l’extérieur, les murs isolant le son à la perfection.

Réfléchissant aux tenants et aboutissants de la chose, la scientifique remarqua que l’air commençait à devenir chaud. Voyant l’eau monter, elle comprit ce qui allait se passer si elles ne trouvaient pas rapidement une solution.

« Les filles, faut qu’on se grouille, on va finir ébouillantées avant de mourir noyées si on sort pas à temps !! »

 

Ce fut la panique dans la cellule. Tandis qu’Akemi claquait des dents, Ema se retenait de claquer du pied. La rage montant au sein de la jeune fille, cette dernière décida d’actionner ses poings américains. Frappant le mur de toutes ses forces, l’instinct de survie prenant sur le bon sens, son action parvenait à y creuser des impacts sans que rien ne s’en suive.

« Bordel, grogna-t-elle, j’arrive pas à voir c’que j’fais… Et je perce rien ! »

 

 L’eau arrivait au niveau de leurs orteils protégés par leurs bottes imperméables. Le niveau continuait à monter sans qu’aucune d’elle ne sache quoi y faire. La vapeur continuait à monter tandis que l’adolescente au ruban rouge étouffait presque sous la chaleur intense que la cellule atteignait.

« Faut qu’on trouve un moyen de sortir… Et vite… » se chuchotait Clémence inquiète.

 

La petite Emcy ne savait plus quoi faire, paniquée par les circonstances, au point de commencer à pleurer malgré sa formation de membre d’un groupe d’action antigouvernemental. Sa vie et celle de ses camarades étaient en grand danger et elle ne savait pas quoi faire, se retenant à peine de céder à la panique.

Son amie aux cheveux bleus ne cessait de frapper pour décharger ses peurs ailleurs que sur ses nerfs qui s’échauffaient sous la pression. La peur de mourir la poussait à en devenir une bête qui n’agissait que par instinct, comme si elle était devenue incapable de penser.

 

« Ema, cria sa coordinatrice, calme-toi, t’arriveras à rien si tu cèdes aussi facilement !!

-J’fais c’que j’veux, rétorqua-t-elle avec une grande violence, on va crever ici de toute façon ! 

-Arf… » grinça des dents la jeune fille métisse.

 

Hakira tentait de réfléchir alors que ses camarades essayaient juste de trouver un moyen de sortir. Pour elle, la priorité était d’arrêter l’écoulement de l’eau dans la salle. Son arme ne pouvait pas y faire quoique ce soit, sinon son alliée aux yeux ambre et à la chevelure couleur océan aurait déjà réussi à briser le mur de béton.

Ses bras attachèrent ses cheveux noirs en chignon pour ne pas qu’ils trempent dans l’eau fumante. Elle fit de même avec ceux d’Ema pour éviter des complications.  Ses engrenages grinçaient entre eux tandis qu’aucune solution ne se révélait à son esprit.

 

Voyant sa vie défiler sous ses yeux, la scientifique se rapprocha de son amie d’enfance, celle qui l’avait soutenue depuis qu’elles étaient hautes comme trois pommes. Sans dire un mot, sans aucun avertissement, elle lui prit le cou avant de l’embrasser.

Leurs regards se croisèrent une fois l’acte rompu dans un élan de respiration. Aucune des deux ne savaient si les rougissements de l’autre étaient dus à la chaleur ou à ce qui venait de se passer. La plus jeune d’elles prit son aînée dans ses bras alors qu’elle aussi cherchait encore à trouver une solution.

 

« Raphaëlle, criait l’homme trentenaire avec la peur dans ses yeux, tu peux pas essayer d’y faire quelque chose ?!

-J’aimerais, répondit-elle, mais j’ai de la magie limitée et je sens que le dernier étage sera le pire… J’espère juste qu’elles se rappelleront des grigris…

 -Ah, ouais, réagit le coordinateur, ça s’explique… »

 

Ses mains tremblaient à cause de la peur tandis qu’elle se retenait de pleurer. La petite rousse sortit alors une peluche en forme de topaze jaune orangé, comme si elle avait entendu les inquiétudes de celle qui l’avait enchantée.

Effrayée, terrorisée par ce qui la dépassait complètement et qui menaçait sa vie, l’eau atteignant maintenant ses chevilles, la jeune fille serra contre sa poitrine le grigri. L’objet cousu se mit à scintiller couleur d’or sans qu’elle ne le remarque dans son embrassade.

 

Ses yeux prirent alors la même teinte que la lumière émanant de la peluche. Ses bras s’écartèrent de son torse, tenant encore le petit objet dans sa main gauche. Les pieds fermes à présent, elle tendit les doigts dans sa main droite.

Apparut dans sa paume une lame couleur d’or qui émettait une lumière chaude mais bien moins que celle émise par l’eau coulant dans la pièce fermée. En se concentrant, elle en fit apparaître davantage encore.

 

Emcy se rapprocha du mur à droite de la cellule, celui qui était concrètement un qui faisait tenir le bâtiment debout. D’un coup de bras à l’envolée, elle jeta les lames sur les petits trous qui s’y trouvaient.

Les armes s’introduisirent dans les orifices connectés à des tuyaux avant de les boucher par une sorte de fonte de la matière dans la cavité murale. Son chemin complètement entravé, l’eau s’arrêta de couler immédiatement.

 

Tandis que le Topaze se dirigeait vers un autre mur sans un mot et sans une hésitation, le reste du groupe duquel elle faisait partie la regardait en silence, impressionné et intrigué. Jamais la petite fille timide n’avait montré autant de fermeté, de force et de froideur envers une situation, en particulier de ce genre où sang-froid et contrôle de soi étaient requis.

Les trous à présent tous bouchés, l’eau ne coulait plus dans la pièce mais la chaleur étouffante restait. L’envie de s’échapper possédait toutes les prisonnières qui cherchèrent alors à tête plus reposée une façon d’en sortir.

 

La petite rousse rangea son grigri à la ceinture attachée autour de sa taille puis tendit sa main gauche à sa camarade aux cheveux bleus. Cette dernière n’hésita pas à lui prendre une fois qu’elle l’eut remarquée.

L’une prenant son poing américain et l’autre ses lames entre ses doigts tels des kunaïs, les deux jeunes filles foncèrent vers le mur en donnant des coups de toute leur force combinée. Au bout de quelques assauts répétés, un trou assez grand était creusé pour que toute la bande s’en échappe.

 

« Vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs !! » s’exclama Luc avec les yeux remplis de joie.

Emcy retrouva ses esprits en même temps que ses yeux reprirent leur couleur ambre habituelle. Un grand sourire sur son visage rouge, elle accourut dans les bras de l’homme qui l’enlaça tandis qu’elle pleurait tant elle était heureuse d’être sortie de là.

 

« Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé là-dedans ? On vous a plus vus pendant dix minutes, on a eu peur ! dit la plus jeune Raphaëlle, emplie de curiosité.

-Ils ont voulu nous ébouillanter, répondit Clémence, les salauds… Heureusement, Emcy a sorti de je n’sais où des lames magiques ou un truc du genre et a résolu le problème avec Ema. J’soupçonne les grigris de Tatie Rapha ! »

L’intéressée se contenta de sourire légèrement et d’émettre un petit rire d’amusement, au fond d’elle soulagée que tout le monde soit vivant.

 

« Ecoutez, interpella en reprenant un sérieux exemplaire Luc, les filles, on doit continuer. Il nous reste un étage au-dessus de nous. Pour que nous soyons plus discrets, je propose que nous l’explorions en petits groupes de deux ou de trois, nous déplacer en troupeau nous sera forcément dangereux. Il faut absolument que nous fassions tous attention à nous, je pense que vous vous en doutez. Donc nous allons faire six groupes.

-C’est toi qui les fait ? demanda l’autre coordinatrice.

-Ouais, je vais essayer en tout cas. On va commencer par le fait que Karen ira avec moi, en particulier avec ce qui s’est passé plus tôt. Ensuite, on aura Kazumi et Kikuno ensemble, ainsi qu’Emcy avec Ema, Hakira avec les sœurs et Akemi avec Yui. Il va de soi que les deux Raphaëlle seront ensemble. Et j’imagine que tu veux être avec ta meilleure amie, Clémoune !

-M’appelle pas Clémoune, réagit cette dernière avec un sourire dans le visage, abruti ! »

 

Tout le monde se prépara ensuite à monter à l’étage suivant. Les différents groupes se suivirent pour emprunter l’escalier. Les sœurs de prénom furent les dernières à monter tandis que celle aux cheveux rouges résumait ce qui se passait sur un journal de bord.

_« Le timide Topaze révéla ses éclats une fois le temps venu. »_


	15. Double Prison

Explorant les entrailles du troisième étage, les amies retrouvées fouillaient des salles diverses et variées, certaines ayant de l’intérêt, d’autres non. Tandis que Corinne insistait pour qu’elles les fassent toutes, son amie aux cheveux châtains refusait catégoriquement à chaque fois, stipulant qu’elles n’avaient pas le temps devant elles pour cela.

Sarah se doutait que la résistance était déjà bien infiltrée dans le siège du gouvernement étant donné qu’aucun garde en blanc ne se trouvait à l’étage où son amie et elle se trouvaient et marchaient tranquillement en parlant chacune de leur vie respective durant les années de séparation forcée.

 

Deux étages plus haut, le groupe principal de résistance s’était divisé pour affronter les sept couloirs qui s’offraient à eux. Chacun prenait une direction différente, en fonction de ce le coordinateur de l’Inazuma Squad leur avait dicté.

Le duo formé par Akemi et Yui ne discuta pas les ordres et s’aventura tout de suite dans le corridor qui leur était attribué. Leurs armes en main, les adolescentes se sentaient prêtes en cas de combat lancé subitement par de potentiels assaillants.

 

Leurs bottes piétinaient avec un peu de crasse sur leurs semelles la moquette rouge impeccablement propre qui recouvrait le sol du couloir. Les murs étaient tapissés d’un pourpre brillant serti de lignes dorées et de boiseries somptueuses faites d’ébène, un bois précieux dans la Cité-Etat dans laquelle le bâtiment se trouvait.

Les deux jeunes filles ne regardaient pas la décoration, leur focus sur leur mission. Leur pas était méfiant mais rapide, une démarche de soldat en mission d’infiltration. La moquette taisait le bruit de leur marche.

 

Pendant ce temps, leur coach et leur camarade aux cheveux roses s’aventuraient dans un couloir dont la couleur dominante était le bleu océan. L’homme trentenaire surveillait de près sa partenaire qui baissait la tête, les yeux non pas remplis de remords ou de culpabilité mais de peur. Se pardonneraient-ils un jour ? Voilà une question qui la taraudait.

Entendant des bruits suspects, tous deux sortirent les armes. Des balles volèrent vers eux, par réflexe, ils sautèrent avant que Luc ne tire des missiles pyrogènes. Leur menace neutralisée, le duo reprit sa route. Ils s’arrêtèrent tous deux devant un vase représentant de façon grecque deux hommes en train de s’embrasser.

 

« C’est bizarre Coach, dit soudainement Karen avec le regard suspicieux, il n’y a aucune porte ici...

-En effet, lui répondit l’homme, c’est étrange. Ces couloirs ne sont probablement destinés qu’à exhiber la grandeur de ces oligarques, à mon avis. »

 

Leurs yeux constatèrent alors de nombreux vases du même genre, représentant l’amour entre deux hommes aux corps musclés et bien membrés selon la jeune infiltrée. Plus ils avançaient et plus les résistants constataient des scènes de plus en plus charnelles, certaine arrivant à mettre mal à l’aise celui légèrement barbu qui rougissait d’embarras.

« Je veux pas sembler méchant, mais c’est beaucoup trop gay pour moi ce bordel » balbutia-t-il tandis que sa fille spirituelle se retenait de rire juste pour assurer sa discrétion.

 

Leur chemin se termina lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent tous deux nez-à-nez avec une porte métallique d’approximativement deux mètres de hauteur pour deux mètres de large. Aucune serrure ou façon de la faire ouvrir se trouvait aux alentours. Les deux résistants s’arrêtèrent là et se mirent dos au mur, la mine légèrement penaude.

« Il n’y a plus qu’à espérer que les autres arrivent à trouver une façon de faire ouvrir les portes… » soupirait Luc déçu.

 

« J’arrive pas à l’ouvrir ou à la pirater, c’est quoi ça ?! » hurlait Hakira depuis un des couloirs voisins.

Ses deux camarades se regardaient entre elles, sachant qu’il ne fallait pas tenter d’apaiser leur amie une fois qu’elle était partie dans une rage de Léviathan. Restant sur le côté, l’embarras sur leur visage, les sœurs se regardaient sans trop savoir quoi dire.

 

Leurs alentours étaient similaires à ceux des deux autres groupes, cette fois-ci principalement de couleur violette. De nombreux portraits d’un homme aigri au nez long et à la moustache fière comme elle était brillante étaient accrochés au mur, des caméras cachées dans leurs petits yeux.

« Ils nous regardent, disait Satomi d’une voix basse. Ils nous regardent. »

 

Sans un mot de plus, les deux jeunes filles aux cheveux coupés en carré s’emparèrent à nouveau de leurs armes. Des coups de fourches, des coups de tridents et des attaques combinées ravagèrent les objectifs masqués dans le décor.

Les deux assaillantes revinrent vers leur camarade qui était assise sur la moquette couleur lilas, bougonnant. Ses cheveux noirs traînaient sur le sol, masquant le sac qu’elle avait dans le dos par leur longueur et leur épaisseur. Le poing serré, elle se retenait de hurler une fois de plus sa haine et sa frustration.

 

Deux étages en-dessous du trio, le dégoût côtoyait de très près la colère et le sentiment de révolte. Sentant une nausée se combiner à la rage, Sarah grinçait des dents tandis que son amie d’enfance la faisait visiter des salles de plus en plus perturbantes pour l’imaginaire collectif.

Les deux jeunes femmes venaient de traverser une arène où des femmes nues devaient se battre avec divers jouets sexuels devant les caméras et un public privilégié. Les mains sur ses dagues, celle aux cheveux châtains parvenaient à peine à se retenir de tout saccager sur son passage.

 

Une porte de plus d’ouverte,  cette fois-ci, une odeur de fleur intense leur prit les narines. C’était une senteur enivrante, presque écœurante, qui flottait dans toute la pièce dont les murs étaient couverts couleurs vives et fleuries. Le sol était chauffé sous les bottes épaisses de la résistante qui sentait en elle monter un sentiment qui ne lui était pas connu sous cette intensité.

« Je… Je connais pas cet endroit… » gémissait Corinne tandis que ses jambes se frottaient entre elles.

 

La camarade de cette dernière commençait à presque inconsciemment enlever ce qui la couvrait lorsqu’elle comprit ce qui dégageait de telles odeurs et ses effets. Les mains plongeant vers son short, elle s’écria d’une voix presque désespérée :

« C’est de l’aphrodisiaque !! »

Corinne surgit alors derrière elle avant de l’embrasser avec passion, ses doigts allant en contact avec la poitrine de son amie qui se laissait amplement faire, son regard traduisant ses pensées focalisées sur beaucoup de sujets qui n’avaient rien à voir avec sa mission de base.

 

Clémence donna un coup de poing à la porte avant de se le tenir, s’étant fait mal aux phalanges au cours de la rencontre entre sa main et le métal trempé. Hurlant des insultes à la grande surface de métal qui se trouvait sur le mur, son acolyte lui indiquait de se taire avec un doigt sur la bouche, les yeux écarquillés par la peur.

La femme aux yeux gris croisa les bras et s’éloigna de la porte, bougonnant d’autres injures entre ses dents. Juliette la regardait fixement, muette, avant de baisser le regard pour réfléchir. Quelque chose lui semblait louche, presque téléphoné, comme si un tel assaut avait depuis toujours été prévu et anticipé par l’ennemi.

 

« Là, on peut dire qu’ils nous ont réellement faits tourner en bourrique, ces salauds… Bon, soupira d’exaspération la gynécologue, plus qu’à attendre ma vieille, on peut rien y faire.

-J’suis en train de m’demander s’ils le font pas exprès… L’étage vide divisé par des murs mécaniques, réfléchissait sa meilleure amie, les caméras planquées un peu partout dans des pièces inattendues, cette atmosphère de maison de fous… Tout ça est planifié, je pense »

 

Des gouttes de liquide transparent tombaient sur le sol chauffé par géothermie de la salle aux senteurs fleuries. Non loin des traces se trouvaient des vêtements, un uniforme gris aux lignes lilas et une robe de soubrette. Short tâché, bottes renversées sur le sol, chaussures à talons hauts éloignées l’une de l’autre par un retirement hâtif, la scène se dessinait juste par son décor sordide.

Un peu plus loin des habits abandonnés se trouvaient deux femmes intégralement dénudées en train de s’adonner à des jeux dénués d’innocence. Se prenant mutuellement, cherchant à conquérir le corps de l’autre pour savoir qui serait dessus et qui serait dessous, les yeux verts et les yeux bleus reflétaient la tentation plus qu’une réelle envie de gagner.

 

Finalement, ce fut celle aux taches de rousseurs qui emporta le « combat ». Mettant les poignets de sa partenaire sur le sol avec ses propres mains, l’intégrité de son corps en suspension au-dessus de celui de l’autre, un petit sourire s’esquissait tandis qu’elle saisissait de derrière elle un objet rose de forme équivoque qui ne manquait pas de faire presque frémir celle qui se trouvait en-dessous.

Le jouet installé autour de sa taille par une ceinture, la dominante plongea sur sa « victime » sans aucune autre pensée que celle de tenter une reproduction avec bien qu’impossible par les lois de la biologie.

 

Une caméra captait toutes les images depuis le milieu du mur, cachée dans le cœur d’une fleur aux couleurs bariolés. Le focus de l’objectif concentré sur une scène absurde dans un endroit pareil, dans un tel contexte.

De l’autre côté de l’écran, un homme fin et au nez crochu caressait son menton d’une main gantée, la langue léchant régulièrement ses lèvres en signe d’excitation. Ses petits yeux gris se focalisaient sur les images qu’il regardait. C’était un de ces films pornographiques qu’il aimait regarder de temps à autres mais dans la réalité de sa vie.

 

Entendant des coups de pied donnés à la porte, il appuya sur un bouton rouge qui se trouvait non loin de lui et se retourna sur sa chaise pivotante. Son regard de fouine se posa alors sur deux adolescentes rentrant dans la salle l’arme à la main : la première avait des cheveux longs bleus attachés au niveau du bas de la nuque en grande queue derrière elle, formant comme une cape, tandis que la seconde avait un carré roux et tenait des lames en guise de défense plus que d’attaque potentielle.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens, ricana l’oligarque tout en se levant, j’ai des invitées un peu spéciales ce soir… Présentez-vous donc, jeunes filles. »

 

Les deux intéressées se regardèrent, quelque peu dubitatives, avant de lui parler, leurs yeux ambres méfiants envers celui qui était leur ennemi depuis le début :

« Je suis Ema, et j’ai pas le temps pour vos conneries. J’suis là pour vous péter la gueule, si c’est pas pour vous tuer. Pas besoin de retenir mon prénom ou savoir mon âge, vous allez pas rester conscient assez longtemps pour en avoir besoin, de toute façon.

-Et je suis Emcy, et je… Je suis là pour amener la justice… Et venger mon père tué par… Par vous !! »

 

L’homme d’une quarantaine d’années reconnut alors dans le regard cessé d’être intimidé de la cadette des deux celui de son défunt père qu’il avait tué de ses propres mains cinq années auparavant. Riant de façon maniaque, presque caricaturale, il mit un haut-de-forme noir au ruban violet sur sa tête dégarnie et agita sa cape semblable à celle d’un prestidigitateur.

« Parfait ! Je suis Bruno de l’Orchidée, d’origine noble et homme respecté de tout Elsimbo ! Je suis le dernier à avoir rejoint les oligarques, il se doit donc que je sois le premier adversaire que toute votre bande d’idéalistes doive affronter. Mais tout d’abord… »

 

De l’Orchidée claqua des doigts et des menottes reliées à des chaînes apparurent aux poignets des deux membres de la Squad.

« Sombre enculé… » grogna Ema alors que les mains des adolescentes étaient elles aussi emprisonnées à leur tour.


	16. Tempête de Neige

Luc grognait, les yeux rivés sur l’écran de télévision accroché au-dessus de la porte de métal solidement verrouillée. Son poing droit, serré de frustration, frappa de pleine force le mur juste à côté. Ses dents grinçaient si fortement que son acolyte ne remarqua même pas qu’il avait mal aux phalanges tant cette douleur était dissimulée derrière une intense frustration.

« Bordel… » murmura-t-il à voix basse mais emplie de rage. Il détestait être un spectateur sur le côté alors que deux de ses filles spirituelles étaient opposées à un danger comme un oligarque avec tous les pouvoirs dans ses mains et dans celles de ses confrères.

 

De l’Orchidée se rapprocha d’Emcy armé d’une petite lame. La jeune fille le fixait, ses yeux remplis de peur, tandis que le couteau miniature s’approchait de plus en plus de sa joue gauche. Sa camarade aux cheveux bleus regardait la scène avec un air de colère intense incrusté dans son visage.

Ema secoua des bras à plusieurs reprises pour tenter de briser ses chaînes, en vain. Le sentiment d’impuissance renforçait d’autant plus sa rage. Ne réfléchissant même plus, l’âme possédée par la colère, elle se mit à prononcer nombre d’infamies dirigées à l’oligarque dont le rire montrait l’amusement.

 

« Oh, s’exclama-t-il d’une voix presque guillerette,  tu devrais juste patienter jeune fille, je viendrai pour toi de toute façon !

-Si vous touchez à un seul de ses cheveux, hurla-t-elle en retour, je vous jure que vous finirez en morceaux d’os et de chair avec une piscine de sang !! »

 

La petite rousse se retenait de pleurer, prise de peur au point que ses jambes en tremblaient furieusement. Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de son opposant qui remit en place son haut-de-forme avant d’entailler la joue gauche de la jeune fille au Topaze qui ne put se retenir de crier de douleur, les larmes s’échappant de ses yeux sans qu’elle n’ait la capacité-même de les empêcher.

Le regard d’Ema s’anima d’un courroux de Léviathan. Le bruit des chaînes frappant le sol décupla, remplissant encore plus la salle que la musique de piano mise en ambiance par le propriétaire des lieux.

 

« Cesse d’autant claquer tes chaînes comme cela, réagit l’homme à la cape, tu me déranges dans ma concentration…

-Eh bah bien fait pour ta gueule, répliqua violemment la résistante, gros con ! 

-Je vais devoir m’attaquer à toi, soupira son interlocuteur en levant les bras, si je veux que tu taises…

-J’me tairai pas pour tes beaux yeux, grogna la résistante, alors tu peux déjà la fermer ! »

 

Deux étages plus bas, alors qu’elle était encore occupée par des pulsions animales, Sarah se releva sans rien dire de plus, étonnant son amie qui avait encore un léger filet de bave lui sortant de ses lèvres dont le rose coulait encore un peu.

La femme aux cheveux châtains se leva entièrement, encore nue, et récupéra une dague de la ceinture encore accrochée à son short qui lui traînait sur le sol. Encore clairement sous les effets de l’aphrodisiaque dont la présence peinait à se dissiper, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de céder à l’envie.

 

Ses yeux bleu clair froids croisèrent ceux d’un homme armé d’une caméra et d’un tuyau positionné dans un coin plongé dans l’ombre de la pièce. Sans un mot, une main décorée de taches de rousseur s’empara de son col de chemise pour le mettre au même niveau que les épaules de la femme qui ne faisait même pas attention à la braguette ouverte du caméraman.

« Alors, lui dit-elle d’une voix aux allures de calme religieux, retenez une chose mon bon monsieur : ni Corinne, ni moi sommes les objets de tes fantasmes. Il existe des films pour cela. »

 

Sur ce, le Diamant du réseau le mit au sol, lui faisant lâcher sa caméra au passage. L’instrument de tournage se cassa une fois qu’il percuta le carrelage de la pièce. Furieux, l’homme la dévisagea en montrant les crocs, à l’instinct presque animal.

Sans aucune expression sur son visage, Sarah planta une de ses dagues dans la main droite de celui qui auparavant la filmait. Corinne peinait à arriver à la scène, mais le choc l’envahit rapidement lorsqu’elle aperçut son amie poignardant la main de quelqu’un sans aucune pitié ou espoir de remords.

 

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé par celle aux cheveux châtains tandis qu’elle retirait sa dague puis la nettoyait sur les vêtements de celui hurlant de douleur. Son silence était perturbant comme indicateur de sa façon de penser : elle n’avait pas besoin de justifier son geste.

Elle prit ensuite un doigt de l’homme qu’elle introduit dans son tuyau, le bouchant, sans prononcer un mot une fois de plus. A présent qu’elle avait fait tout ce qu’elle voulait faire, Sarah se retourna vers son amie, ses yeux se réchauffant. Un petit peu rassurée, cette dernière l’enlaça sans réfléchir.

 

« Bon, sortons d’ici, fini de déconner. Mais d’abord, faut nous rhabiller, je pense que t’as remarqué qu’on est légèrement… A poil.

-Ah, s’échappa un rire, en effet ! »

 

Ema ne parvenait pas à appuyer sur l’actionneur de ses gants, enfouis dans un sarcophage de métal. Son regard assassin suivait au millimètre la main tenant l’arme de son ennemi qui prenait malin plaisir à entailler les jambes nues de son amie pleurante de peur et de douleur. Les cris résonnaient dans la petite pièce couverte de violet sur les murs comme sur le sol.

« Oh, s’apostropha le général, demoiselle aux cheveux bleus, tu m’amuses tellement avec le son cacophonique de ton désespoir !

-Mais ta gueule ! Tu les as préparées, hurla-t-elle, tes phrases à la con ?! »

 

Le faux gentleman lâcha alors la lame qu’il tenait. Elle tomba et répondit quelques gouttes de sang dans la moquette qui se teintât alors progressivement de rouge. Les coulées provenant des membres touchés de la fille rousse avait rendu toute une partie de la couverture du sol davantage pourpre que violette.

Il s’avança devant son autre prisonnière qui élança sa jambe droite vers l’entrejambe de celui qui la narguait. Celui-ci retint de justesse un cri de douleur accompagné d’un visage entre la colère et une souffrance étouffée. Pour ne pas perdre la face devant son assaillante, il lui administra un coup de coude dans le flanc droit, faisant tomber une petite peluche de flocon bleu foncé de la poche du short en même temps qu’un léger bruit ressemblant à un craquement résonna.

Un œil fermé par l’effet du coup, Ema s’agenouilla au sol et prit le grigri dans sa bouche. Se relevant avec quelques difficultés à cause de la douleur, la jeune fille mordit dans ce qu’elle avait entre les dents pour retenir elle-même un cri. Elle eut alors une réalisation : sa côte fragilisée par les entraînements et les différentes interventions venait de se casser. La tristesse et la déception de soi suivirent : elle ne pourrait plus combattre comme les autres avec une blessure pareille.

 

Remarquant le soudain désarroi de l’adolescente, l’homme aborda un sourire de plus en plus grand. La satisfaction l’inondait, son sadisme se régalant de la petite rousse saignant et pleurante ainsi que du désespoir de la camarade de cette dernière. Sa tête penchait rapidement d’un côté puis de l’autre, comme si une démence s’éprenait de lui.

Son rire maniaque disparut lorsqu’il aperçut que l’expression affichée sur le visage de la fille aux cheveux bleus changeait. Le désarroi laissa place à une rage qu’il avait déjà vue avant qu’elle-même ne laisse place à une certaine confiance en soi et une bouffée d’espoir.

 

Autour des mains d’Ema, le métal se transformait progressivement en glace. Le visage de sa petite camarade s’éclaircit, la joie apparaissant derrière la douleur. D’un serrement de doigts, la plus âgée des deux brisa ses menottes puis ses chaînes qui se cassèrent lors de leur rencontre avec le mur une fois complètement devenues glace.

Choqué, stupéfait, le faux gentleman ne pouvait plus bouger, son attention fixée sur celle qui s’avançait vers lui et dont une grande froideur s’échappait. Il déglutit et sortit sa rapière du fourreau accroché autour de sa taille fine et la pointa vers la source du danger.

 

Le Flocon ignora la lame, qu’elle toucha pour la transformer avant de la casser elle aussi en la frappant sur sa jambe. Sa main droite s’empara puissamment de la nuque de son adversaire. Ce dernier réalisait ce qui lui arrivait lorsque son ancienne prisonnière claqua son corps contre le mur sans pitié quelconque. Assommé sur le coup, le corps glissant le long du mur, il ne se savait pas déjà mort par commotion cérébrale.

Revenant lentement vers sa camarade, se tenant la côte, Ema ressentait en elle le mélange aigre-doux entre la victoire et la douleur la rendant inapte au combat. Avec ce qui restait de pouvoir dans le grigri resté au sol, elle gela les chaînes d’Emcy avant de les briser, libérant ainsi sa timide amie d’enfance qui se dépêcha de reprendre la trousse de secours tombée elle aussi sur la moquette mais que leur opposant avait oublié de remarquer.

 

Ema s’effondra alors au sol, sa tolérance à la douleur excédée. Avec un air profondément bienveillant, elle banda comme elle le put les plaies saignantes mais néanmoins cicatrisantes de sa rousse alliée avant que cette dernière ne les fignole. Cela fait, elle demanda à celle qui l’avait libérée si elle allait bien et où ça lui faisait mal.

« J’crois que j’ai une côte cassée, lui répondit-elle sans vouloir l’inquiéter, mais l’important c’est que tu saignes plus ma p’tite Emcy… Aller viens, on s’casse d’ici »

 

Prenant la plus grande sur son épaule, son interlocutrice hocha silencieusement la tête et ouvrit la porte qui n’avait pas été de nouveau verrouillée par L’Orchidée. Le corps presque sans vie de ce dernier tenta de se relever, mais le choc trop important combiné à la cryogénisation initiée par les mains recouvertes de magie de glace de son opposante le refit tomber.

Au contact de la peau glaçante, la pièce fit de même. Rapidement, la moquette violette tachée de sang se congela à son tour, accompagnée par les murs et les meubles divers peuplant la salle. Le temps s’arrêtait dans un endroit à présent dénué de vie et de chaleur, tandis que la porte se condamnait d’elle-même par un épais sceau de glace…

 

Une fois revenues au point de rendez-vous, les deux jeunes filles s’assirent dans un coin. Emcy s’affaira alors à bander la poitrine de son amie blessée, rougissante rien qu’en la voyant relever son maillot. Cependant, son intimidation ne l’empêcha pas de faire son dû et elle en fut remerciée par la blessée.

Epuisée par l’importante perte de sang qu’elle venait de subir, la petite rousse s’affala sur l’épaule droite de sa camarade qui se jura alors intérieurement et silencieusement de monter la garde. Cependant, elle espérait au plus profond d’elle-même que quelqu’un d’autre de la résistance viendrait les aider dans ce cas, car aucune des deux n’était encore en état de lutter contre la garde.

 

_« Le Flocon ne semble être qu’un élément d’une tempête, mais une fois qu’il appelle ses camarades, le sol devient glace. »_


	17. Etreinte Toxique

La frustration du seul homme intervenant dans l’assaut avait augmenté avec le cryptage des écrans, l’empêchant de savoir ce qui venait de se passer. Son acolyte, elle, remarqua une rapide image ayant duré quelques secondes sur l’écran de la pièce mais gelée, avec le corps de l’oligarque pris dans la glace.

L’écran s’éteignit alors et la porte s’ouvrit en conséquence. Un regard complice échangé entre les deux résistants suffit pour qu’ils entrent tous les deux en même temps dans la pièce dont l’accès venait de se débloquer.

 

Karen, une envie de prouver à son coordinateur qu’elle n’était pas une bête sanguinaire, s’avança par rapport à lui, son fouet qu’elle avait nettoyé pendant le combat d’Ema et Emcy solidement empoigné. L’homme ne dit rien, devinant son envie de se racheter, mais resta sur ses gardes également.

La pièce était similaire en beaucoup de points à celle maintenant piège de glace : un bureau, des meubles onéreux et sculptés dans des bois précieux, l’emblème de l’oligarchie au plafond. Cependant, le sol n’était pas recouvert de moquette mais d’une matière aux allures de terre chartreuse. La jeune fille à la queue de cheval s’abstint tout commentaire quant au mauvais goût de l’endroit.

 

Une fois changées dans le même uniforme, que l’une d’elle avait sur elle en cas de double problème, les amies retrouvées continuaient leur exploration du bâtiment. Cependant, Corinne montrait une envie de monter aux étages supérieurs. Comprenant une envie d’en finir définitivement après trois ans de services non rémunérés car « dus », son acolyte hocha la tête en signe d’accord.

La route vers le quatrième étage ne fut pas bien longue, mais quelle ne fut pas la surprise de l’ex-soubrette lorsqu’elle vit l’accès à l’escalier bloqué par une grille électrifiée. Serrant le poing, la colère montait dans ses yeux et elle n’avait qu’une envie : démanteler l’obstacle. Le bon sens reprit le dessus chez elle avant qu’elle ne puisse tenter quoique ce soit.

 

« Mais pourquoi cet étage est aussi vide ? Sérieusement, s’exclama Sarah, quel gâchis d’espace.

-C’est la grande arène, répondit sa camarade d’infortune, utilisée pour des retransmissions destinées aux Grands Elus et uniquement à eux. On doit la décorer de temps à autres, la dernière fois c’était sur le thème d’une fête païenne qu’ils ont remis au goût du jour. Tu sais, celle où l’on jetait des peaux de chèvre sur les femmes pour leur souhaiter fertilité. Mais là, ça finit en engrais-

-Ouais, l’interrompit le Diamant, et on passe comment avec tout ça ? C’est pas tout, mais si on veut botter le cul de quelques oligarques, on a intérêt à accéder au dernier étage.

-Y a bien un chemin qu’on peut emprunter, réfléchit celle aux cheveux platine, une issue de secours réservée aux Elus. Viens, allons-y. »

 

A l’étage au-dessus, le duo composé du coordinateur et de l’Hibiscus explorait la relativement petite pièce, dans tous les cas elle l’était comparée à ce qu’ils avaient vu de la gigantesque bâtisse. Sans que quoique ce soit n’aurait pu leur donner un signe, des vignes sortirent du sol et empoignèrent Karen qui laissa tomber son fouet tant elle fut surprise.

L’adolescente se retrouva vite fait suspendue dans les airs par les vignes grandissantes puis adossée au plafond par le puissant végétal. Son corps n’était pas momifié mais recouvrait une bonne partie de ses membres, notamment son tronc et ses alentours.

 

« Karen !! » hurla le coordinateur, stupéfait. Sa nuque était fixée vers le dessus de sa tête jusqu’à ce qu’un claquement de mains fasse décrocher son attention vers la source du dit bruit.

« Tiens tiens, s’exclama une voix d’homme, qu’avons-nous là ? Une jeune fille aguicheuse de par son uniforme court et un gars absolument adorable. Quel est ton nom, chéri ? »

 

Le principal concerné cligna des yeux. Est-ce que c’était bien réel, ce qui se passait devant son nez ? Est-ce que c’était tout ce que cet homme avait trouvé comme diversion, être un cliché d’homosexuel ? Dans tous les cas, si c’était cette stratégie abordée, ça avait réussi à le perturber.

Le séducteur était un homme d’environ son âge mais beaucoup plus mince que lui. Ses cheveux courts teintés en vert menthe étaient coiffés en une crête au-dessus de son visage fin et pointu. Habillé d’une combinaison moulante combinant verdure et lignes noires, le cliché se confirmait pour le perturbé qui évitait que ses yeux ne tombent sur l’entrejambe de l’autre.

 

« J’suis… J’suis pas là pour m’faire draguer… Bredouillait péniblement Luc.

-Oh, cria l’oligarque en se rapprochant, ne joue pas à ce jeu-là ! Moi non plus je ne suis pas censé être là pour séduire non plus, mais je n’aime guère me battre et ce serait vraiment dommage que je doive te tuer… Tu ne veux vraiment pas me rejoindre ? Tu es un homme fort et viril à première vue, tu n’as pas besoin de rester avec ces catins…

-Non, se redressa alors le coordinateur de la Squad, je suis là pour changer cette situation inacceptable, pas ! Que tu veuilles te battre ou non, je te défoncerai même si ça implique que je me salisse les mains. »

 

Le regard du gringalet changea du tout au tout, passant d’une envie de conquérir son opposant à une envie de le tuer. Il s’empara alors d’une sorte de télécommande rectangulaire avec la largeur supérieure à la longueur qui tenait parfaitement dans ses mains effilées. Les vignes qui emprisonnaient Karen changèrent alors de couleur, comme si leur chlorophylle avait été changée chimiquement, tandis que la jeune fille serrait les dents pour se retenir de crier.

« Dis-moi, demanda l’oligarque sans nom, est-ce que tu préfères que je la tue ou que je la transforme en homme ? Je suis sûr qu’elle ferait un joli petit garçon !

-Tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux et c’est moi qui vais te castrer. »

 

Son opposant alla derrière son bureau et y rangea sa télécommande. Ses mains redressèrent avec précision sa coupe de cheveux qui n’était guère extraordinaire aux yeux d’une bonne partie de la société. D’un mouvement de jambes délicat, il revint là où il était et s’exclama dans un beau discours :

« Je suis Albatte Larrière, et je suis principalement responsable du projet secret de rendre tous les hommes gays ! L’homosexualité masculine est tellement belle, pourquoi irions-nous gâcher cette opportunité à s’occuper de ces êtres pathétiques que sont les femelles ! Rejoins-nous, mon bon ami, je suis sûr que tu serais un partenaire idéal pour moi ! »

 

Luc leva juste un sourcil, trouvant une telle tirade aussi ridicule qu’haineuse. Sachant que Karen n’allait pas tenir bien longtemps entre les serres végétales du scélérat à qui il s’opposait, il n’avait pas le temps de lui démanteler tous ses points un par un, il fallait qu’il frappe pendant un moment d’inadvertance. Et cette occasion venait juste d’arriver.

En quelques secondes, le coordinateur s’empara d’un projectile pyrogène dans sa main droite et l’élança vers l’homme assorti à la décoration de la salle. Le petit objet ne parvint pas à pénétrer la peau de l’oligarque, bloqué par le latex qui recouvrait la dite peau.

 

« Oh, réagit-il avec un ton neutre et blasé, tu veux te débarrasser de moi alors ? Bien, tu auras ce que tu voudras. »

Il retira alors le projectile de sa combinaison et le lança vers celui qu’il considérait à présent comme un adversaire à neutraliser. Ce dernier n’étant pas bien agile, il l’évita de justesse. Avant même qu’il ne puisse reprendre ses esprit, le haut responsable se jeta sur lui à une vitesse impressionnante et le claqua au sol par les épaules.

 

Du dessus, Karen voyait tout, les vignes n’obstruant pas ou du moins pas encore. Elle n’entendait pas ce qui se passait, elle ne savait si la situation était muette ou si c’était les lianes, dont depuis la douleur s’était considérablement affaiblie. Cependant, elle voyait son père spirituel se débattre alors qu’un autre homme lui touchait les parties génitales sans aucun souci.

Elle remarqua alors les menottes faites de lianes entourant les poignets et les chevilles de l’homme. Un grigri en forme de flamme de couleur émeraude était tombé dans la chute de son propriétaire, à quelques millimètres vus d’en-haut de la main droite du piégé.

 

« Tu as été un vilain garçon, racontait calmement Larrière en ouvrant la fermeture éclair de sa combinaison, tu le sais ça. Pour la peine, je vais te punir…

-Je suis pas dans ce genre de trucs, paniquait de plus en plus celui en dessous, je suis même pas gay ou hétéro à ce que j’en sache, lâche-moi bordel !!

-Mais je m’en fous que tu consentes ou pas, continua le dominant dont la main se rapprochait dangereusement de son propre entrejambe, tu vois.

-Je pense vraiment pas que ce soit comme ça que ça fonctionne, rétorqua le trentenaire aux cheveux mi-longs repensant à ce que Clémence lui expliquait dans ce domaine, mais franchement je devrais garder mon sang-froid… Touche pas à ça bordel !! »

 

La prisonnière eut alors l’occasion de voir un homme baissait le bas de l’uniforme de son coordinateur. Voir une figure d’autorité, de fermeté et globalement qu’elle admirait au plus profond d’elle-même malgré toutes les fois où elle avait pu pester sur ladite figure lui faisait mal. Ça lui faisait mal, mais tellement mal, de le voir sur le point de se faire, quoi, violer et qu’elle ne pouvait rien faire. Si seulement elle avait eu les lames secrètes de Kikuno cachées dans ses gants…

Sur le sol, l’oligarque s’amusait avec sa victime qui essayait de garder son sang-froid alors que la panique prenait le dessus chez lui. Par inadvertance, alors qu’il cherchait à repousser son assaillant, sa main toucha le grigri qui s’activa alors sur le champ, à sa grande surprise.

 

Les mains de Larrière se retirèrent quasi-immédiatement, leur paume sévèrement brûlée, des jambes où elles s’affairaient jusque-là. Un cri de douleur s’échappa au même moment et, d’un seul coup apeuré, il put voir ses menottes brûler en même temps en quelques secondes. Deux autres mains, poilues et bien plus épaisses, se dépêchèrent de remettre le bermuda où il se devait d’être.

Luc se releva alors, ferme et imposant dans sa stature maintenant presque fière et agressive. Il s’approcha d’abord des lianes qui retenaient otage une membre de sa Squad et brûla leur base après avoir crié de faire attention à la prisonnière qui, avertie, parvint à retomber sur ses deux jambes avec un peu de difficulté.

 

Le père spirituel de tant de filles et femmes s’avança alors vers celui qu’il avait précédemment ignoré. La peur s’opposait à la colère dans un échange de regards. D’un mouvement de main, le plus vieux des deux indiqua à Karen qu’elle devait s’écarter, ce qu’elle fit sans dire un mot, obéissant aux ordres sans même que l’idée d’en demander une explication la prenne.

« J’espère que tu n’espérais pas que j’épargne ta sale gueule, résonna la voix grave du coordinateur, connard. Qui sait combien de gens t’as violé, ou du moins essayé de violer. »

 

Sans attendre une réponse, Luc projeta son adversaire sur le sol, un bruit d’os cassé retentissant à son tour. L’homme maigre tenta de se relever et de s’échapper, mais le plus solide des deux le prit par les deux parties séparées par l’ouverture de la combinaison, carbonisant progressivement le latex qui dégagea une odeur infâme. Claqué contre le mur, il ne faisait guère le beau.

Dans un rapidement mouvement de bras, le résistant avait brûlé les poignets et les chevilles de celui qui l’avait auparavant dominé sur le sol. Incapable de marcher, incapable de frapper, il ne pouvait que se laisser faire. Il se fit traîner sur le sol en-dehors de la pièce par son assaillant qui avait emporté la victoire finale.

 

Une fois cela fait, Luc posa ses mains sur un mur de la salle et pressa un peu dessus. La zone sous son impulsion prit facilement le feu, recouverte de végétaux qui donnait la couleur verdâtre de la peinture utilisée. Rapidement, toute la salle s’embrasa et la porte se verrouilla d’elle-même par sécurité, des alarmes retentissant dans le couloir concerné.

Sans réfléchir, entendant ça, le trentenaire s’empara de la main de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses et la fit courir en échappatoire du couloir. Ils croisèrent des gardes qui trop focalisés sur leur mission qu’était l’incendie ne les remarquèrent pas.

 

Une fois arrivés au point de rendez-vous, faisant signe à Ema gardant une Emcy toujours assoupie sur son épaule, ils s’assirent tous deux dans un coin proche de leur couloir qui se verrouilla à son tour à part pour une trappe qui faisait passer l’air.

Le coordinateur remarqua alors que le corps de sa protégée était recouvert des traces des lianes, rougeâtre et presque putrides sur les zones laissées découvertes par les vêtements. Inquiet, il lui demanda si ça allait et elle lui répondit que ça ne lui faisait plus mal, que c’était des traces et que ça allait disparaître.

 

 

« Eh beh, s’exclama-t-il en soupirant un peu, ça a été chaud.

-T’es con. »

Le duo ria de bon cœur à cette petite blague d’une qualité discutable mais avec un bon effet sur leur tension qui avait sévèrement monté au cours de leur rencontre avec l’oligarque. Cependant, une question restait dans l’esprit de Luc : comment ça se faisait que c’était un tel cliché d’homosexuel ?

 

_« Il suffit d’une Flamme pour embraser une forêt entière. »_


	18. Blackout

Au détour d’un couloir, l’apparition d’une silhouette féminine à la longue chevelure fit sursauter Sarah. Remarquant ce fait, sa camarade lui demanda ce qui l’avait tant surprise, pour recevoir en réponse uniquement un doigt désignateur qui pointait vers leur destination intermédiaire pour atteindre le dernier étage par le troisième.

Corinne distingua alors l’ombre ainsi qu’un détail percutant : un uniforme de soubrette comme ceux qu’elle avait porté par le passé. Excitée de retrouver une de ses collègues, extatique à l’idée qu’elle pourrait les aider dans leur assaut du palace, l’ex-servante courut sans réfléchir une seconde de plus vers la silhouette inconnue.

 

Dans la pénombre du couloir, la femme aux dagues n’eut que quelques secondes pour voir la lumière émise par la lampe-torche de son amie tomber au sol puis disparaitre. Ses réflexes s’activèrent immédiatement et elle se précipita à son tour vers l’autre soubrette.

Arrivée quelques mètres plus loin, elle s’aperçut que deux yeux d’un vert aux allures chimiques la fixaient depuis le début. Peu après, sa vision lui montra son amie d’enfance bâillonnée par deux mains recouvertes de gants de dentelle pendant qu’elle tentait de s’en débattre. L’étreinte se resserra, la poussant à cesser ses gesticulations.

 

Surprise par l’ouverture soudaine de la porte, Hakira tomba en avant. Remarquant cela, Satomi la rattrapa de justesse dans sa chute tandis que Sayuro en souriait à voix haute, amusée. Les trois filles jetèrent un œil dans la pièce dont l’accès venait d’être déverrouillé.

Leur curiosité ne rencontra qu’une seule chose : l’obscurité totale. Intriguées et nerveuses, elles mirent toutes un pied dans la pièce et s’y avancèrent progressivement l’arme à la main. En absence de source de lumière, seule celle venue de l’extérieure leur permettait de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans ceux des autres.

 

Bien vite, la porte se referma et le trio fut plongé dans la pénombre de la pièce. Instinctivement, Sayuro voulut se rapprocher de sa sœur. Sa main brassa l’air un instant, le suivant elle chuta sur le sol. En voulant se relever, elle s’aperçut que les murs avaient changé de revêtement, passant d’un papier peint onéreux à une surface similaire à du verre.

Le bruit émis par la chute de la fille aux cheveux bleus réveilla l’instinct sororal de Satomi qui chercha à savoir ce qui lui était arrivé. Ses deux paumes se cognèrent contre un mur et, en se retournant sur elle-même, elle s’aperçut qu’elle avait été piégée dans une sorte de cylindre, à en juger par les parois parfaitement lisses qu’elle palpait.

 

La troisième composante du trio s’empara de lunettes infrarouges qu’elle avait dans le sac qu’elle portait sur son dos. La situation s’éclaira pour la métisse : ses deux amies étaient emprisonnées dans deux cylindres de verre, mais à sa surprise elle ne l’était pas. C’est en regardant derrière qu’elle comprit : le socle se trouvant à seulement deux pas de sa position, le cylindre qui en était sorti ne l’avait pas emprisonnée elle aussi.

Des frissons parcoururent son corps lorsqu’elle remarqua une silhouette se rapprochant d’elle. C’était un semblant de vieillard, ou du moins quelqu’un qui se déplaçait à l’aide d’une canne. Les lunettes ne lui permettaient pas de distinguer beaucoup de détails, cependant le reflet de leur voyant lui permettait de deviner qu’il portait des lunettes lui aussi.

 

« Bonjour, se fit alors entendre une voix d’homme, mesdemoiselles les intrus. Comme deux de mes collègues ont été neutralisés par vos soins, je suppose que vous cherchez à me neutraliser, je me trompe ? Dans tous les cas, je me présente : Gilles des Tours d’Ivoire, Grand Elu en charge du Bonheur des Hommes et des Discriminations Positives. »

Il épousseta son costume avant de continuer sa tirade.

« Cependant, je me fais vieux, et je n’aime guère avoir recours aux poings. Je vous ai donc emprisonnées pour me débarrasser de vous. Vous n’alliez quand même pas vous en prendre à un pauvre vieillard aveugle, non ? Suis-je bête, vous ne pouvez pas m’entendre. »

 

Sayuro hurlait milles injures avant de virer à la panique, se réalisant piégée et ayant peur pour sa vie. Sa sœur jumelle, de sa propre cellule, s’assit juste en réfléchissant à un moyen de briser sa cage. Les coups de trident semblaient n’avoir aucun effet selon le bruit qui s’échapper de la rencontre entre la pointe et le plexiglas insonore.

« Je me fais vieux, reprit le Grand Elu, et j’aime parler à mes opposants même s’ils ne m’entendent pas, car je m’enregistre et je réécoute leurs cris une fois la sentence appliquée. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n’avais pas pu me délecter de cris de jolies jeunes filles… »

 

L’adolescente aux yeux vert artificiel lâcha sa prisonnière et s’attaqua sans un mot à la résistante. Sa charge fut si brutale que cette dernière tomba dos le premier au sol, les poignets retenus par la puissante serre de son opposante.

Le pied droit de Sarah se logea dans l’abdomen de celle aux cheveux noirs qui se recula alors dans un simple mouvement de jambes. L’infiltrée se releva alors aussi rapidement qu’elle ne le puisse et dégaina les fers qu’elle avait accrochés à sa ceinture.

 

La soubrette chargea à nouveau à une vitesse impressionnante par rapport à son ennemie qui eut un peu de mal à réagir, mais lui fit un croche-patte efficace, la mettant au sol. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, elle lui planta ses dagues dans les mains pour espérer la maintenir le temps que son amie reprenne ses esprits.

Cette dernière se releva à son tour et se rapprocha des deux autres personnes avant de voir Sarah retirer ses dagues des mains blessées. Les rangeant encore trempées de sang à leurs extrémités, elle empoigna le bras de Corinne et les fit s’enfuir loin de la scène. La femme aux cheveux platine remarqua alors le regard perturbé de son amie avant de comprendre en regardant le corps se relevant de leur opposante : elle suintait de l’acide.

 

« Sarah, lui demanda-t-elle effrayée, t’es sûre que tes dagues sont pas trempées de ce truc aussi ?!

-Positive, répondit l’interrogée, elles ne sont pas résistantes à l’acide. Par contre, j’ai pas envie qu’elle nous rattrape, donc cours ! »

 

Hakira savait qu’elle possédait un gros avantage et un gros inconvénient : bien qu’elle ne connaisse pas l’agencement de la pièce, c’était à supposer qu’elle était aussi vide que les deux autres vues à l’écran au-dessus de la porte d’entrée. De plus, l’oligarque ne savait pas qu’elle n’était pas emprisonnée comme ses deux amies et il lui suffirait de se déplacer correctement sur la moquette pour ne pas faire de bruit.

« Voyez-vous, mesdemoiselles, continua de déblatérer le vieillard, je ne connais votre identité que grâce à mes conseillers qui voient vos minuscules bouilles. Ils me disent que vous êtes plutôt belles, vous finirez probablement servantes et non prisonnières politiques. N’est-ce pas la plus belle perspective d’avenir possible pour vous ? »

 

Sayuro frappait des poings sur la vitre de sa cellule, les larmes aux yeux tandis que Satomi, ne parvenant pas à trouver une solution, elle se mit à aveuglément tenter de percer le plexiglas. La jumelle aux yeux rosés commençait à relativiser, à se dire que finalement être servante ne devait pas être si mal dans un tel cadre de vie.

Lentement mais sûrement, la membre de la Squad aux yeux vairons s’approcha du Grand Elu qui murmurait quelques mots entre ses dents. Une fois dans son dos, Hakira sortit de sa ceinture son taser, une arme de défense qu’elle possédait en tant que membre moins physique que le reste de ses camarades. Dans une discrétion totale, elle poignarda le dos de l’homme, l’assommant.

 

L’adolescente à la crinière noire se dépêcha ensuite de trouver l’interrupteur de la salle, en vain. C’est en regardant le plafond qu’elle réalisa pourquoi : la pièce n’avait pas de source de lumière, fenêtres comme plafonniers. Ce fut un coup dur : comment allait-elle les sortir d’une situation aussi délicate ? C’était à son tour de s’asseoir et de réfléchir…

Mécaniquement, en voulant réfléchir, elle empoigna le grigri en forme de pinceau qui lui avait été donné par la Raphaëlle la plus jeune. Bien vite, ses yeux se mouillèrent pendant que son étreinte autour de la petite peluche se renforçait.

 

L’objet ensorcelé se mit alors à faiblement briller et, reprenant espoir, Hakira se leva. Prise d’une inspiration artistique, elle se mit à peindre dans l’air des lampes qu’elle alluma sur son passage, illuminant la pièce au fur et à mesure que son travail de peintre se faisait.

Ses deux camarades se relevèrent alors toutes deux tandis que le décor se révélait à elles : un sol de marbre, des murs gris foncé avec des lignes blanches, une décoration en somme classique. Il n’y avait qu’un bureau, trônant au milieu de la pièce, pour varier la pièce monotone autrement.

 

L’artiste dépeignit alors un verrou sur chacune des cellules et une clé dans sa main. De sa main gauche, ambidextre qu’elle était, elle ouvrit la vitre sans difficulté. Sayuro se jeta en réponse sur son amie et sauveuse tandis que Satomi se contenta de la remercier solennellement, le mouvement associé à la parole.

Le trio se dirigea ensemble vers la porte. De quelques coups de pinceau imaginaire, l’ingénieure de la Squad dessina une nouvelle serrure ainsi que la clé qui lui était associée. D’un air malicieux, la fille aux cheveux bleus s’en empara avant elle et leur permis de sortir de cette pièce qui, elles en étaient sûres, resterait un lieu douloureux dans leur mémoire.

 

Avant de poser un deuxième pied dehors, Hakira se retourna une dernière fois. Elle voyait l’homme toujours inconscient sur le sol, les trois cylindres trônant fièrement sur leurs socles métalliques, les lampes qu’elle y avait créées.

La jeune fille aux yeux vairons insuffla alors une idée au grigri qu’elle lança d’un seul bras dans la pièce. La peluche brilla bien plus fortement qu’auparavant et se mit à aspirer les couleurs de la salle entière, du sol au corps qui s’y trouvait. Une fois tout devenu teintes incolores et nuances de gris, la porte se ferma et se condamna d’elle-même.

 

« Mais dis, demanda Sayuro curieuse à sa camarade, comment ça se fait que t’étais pas piégée toi ?!

-J’étais à quelques centimètres du socle, expliqua l’intéressée, donc les murs n’ont pas pu se resserrer sur moi ! Je t’avoue que c’était un sacré coup de chance que j’avais mes lunettes infrarouges sur moi…

-Il faudrait que tu les enlèves, ajouta à la discussion Satomi, d’ailleurs. »

 

Les trois amies partagèrent un moment de rire avant de reprendre leur route, cette fois-ci pour se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous. Elles y retrouvèrent alors leurs camarades ainsi que leur coordinateur, et bien qu’ils n’aient été séparés que pendant une bonne demi-heure, ils avaient tous l’impression de ne pas s’être vus pendant plusieurs jours.

 

_« Le Pinceau insufflera l’inspiration et la possibilité de tout créer à celui qui le maîtrisera. »_


	19. Nunc Pere

Lorsque la porte devant elles s’ouvrit, la couturière s’y précipita mais une main la retint fermement. Son aînée réfléchit deux secondes, incertaine des dangers qu’elles encouraient, tandis qu’elle resserrait son chignon d’un coup de patte expert pour qu’il reste en place sur sa tête.

« Est-ce que tu es sûre d’être prête, lui demanda-t-elle, Rapha ?

-Ouaip, répondit l’intéressée d’une voix enthousiaste, j’suis prête ! »

 

Soudainement, une force surnaturelle les attira dans la salle. Elles ne purent résister bien longtemps, précipitées sur le parquet impeccablement ciré de la pièce. Alors qu’elles s’aidaient à mutuellement se relever, la porte se ferma brutalement. La plus jeune des deux tenta de la rouvrir par la force, mais ce fut en vain, le métal ne voulait pas bouger d’un seul millimètre.

Elle tenta ensuite de la déverrouiller à l’aide d’un grigri en forme de clé, cependant cette action fut tout aussi inutile alors qu’une grille brillante blanche apparut par-dessus le gris de la porte. La conclusion fut brutale : c’était également un sort similaire à ceux que pouvaient invoquer sa sœur spirituelle.

 

« C’est… C’est impossible, déglutit la magicienne choquée, c’est une imitation…

-Hohoho, se fit alors entendre une voix aigüe depuis l’autre bout de la salle, je vois que je vous ai impressionnées jeunes femmes ! Alors, que pensez-vous de mes sorts incroyables ? Irréels, n’est-ce pas ?

-Est-ce que, bredouilla perturbée Raphaëlle, est-ce que nous pouvons savoir comment vous avez fait ça…?

-La magie, ma chère demoiselle ! »

 

Apparut de derrière un nuage de fumée orange un homme habillé en magicien : un haut-de-forme décoré d’une plume de colombe, une cape finissant en queue-de-pie, des mains gantées de blanc et des chaussures noires tout aussi bien cirées que le sol sur lequel elles se tenaient.

« Permettez-moi de m’introduire, précieuses intruses ! Je suis Ronaldo Vignosse, responsable de la Culture, des Loisirs et du Plaisir des Hommes ! Mais pour vous ce sera ‘Maître’.

-Et pourquoi devrions-nous vous appeler comme cela ? demanda la plus jeune par curiosité autant que par refus.

-C’est simple pourtant : vous serez tellement sous mon charme que vous en deviendrez mes esclaves ! »

 

Ses mots furent à peine achevés qu’il s’empara d’une baguette de magicien au manche noir et bouts orange. En quelques mouvements de poignet, il avait enchaîné l’adolescente dans des lianes brillantes et suintantes d’énergie surnaturelle. Une puissante odeur se dégageait de la plante irréelle qui en faisait baver la prisonnière complètement ensorcelée, comme si elle n’y avait pas opposé une seule once de résistance.

Lorsque vint le tour de l’autre Raphaëlle, les lianes peinaient à pousser dans ses alentours. L’incompréhension chez le sorcier s’éclaircit lorsqu’il se rendit compte que les pousses étaient gelées par une magie concurrente à la sienne. Son attention se porta ensuite sur le bout des doigts légèrement bleutés de son opposante qui avait toujours le même sourire calme de béatitude.

 

Essoufflée, Corinne ralentissait dangereusement. Son amie sentait l’adrénaline affronter la douleur occupant de plus en plus ses jambes. La blonde finit par complètement s’arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle, presque à genoux tant elle était à cours d’air.

Le constat était évident : c’était s’arrêter ou les jambes le feraient d’elles-mêmes. A contrecœur, Sarah accompagna sa camarade dans sa pause mais s’arrangea quand même pour qu’elles soient cachées dans un coin du couloir sombre.

 

Leur poursuivante arriva devant leurs yeux une trentaine de secondes après sans qu’elles ne puissent la voir. Son corps entier dégoulinait d’un liquide transparent et indolore d’une nature douteuse et inidentifiable. Ses yeux brillaient dans le noir telle une substance radioactive et son uniforme avait fini laisser place à des sous-vêtements en latex, renforçant une identité d’esclave sexuelle que les résistants lui avaient attribuée.

Ebène trembla d’un seul coup comme si une onde de choc vibrait en elle. La lumière dégagée par ses iris perçants s’atténua jusqu’à disparaître pendant qu’elle reprenait une démarche humaine contrastant fortement avec ses précédentes allures de bête sauvage.

« Je crois qu’on est sorties d’affaire… On a intérêt à se dépêcher de rejoindre les autres… »  murmura Sarah à son amie entre deux souffles angoissés.

 

Le magicien redressa son haut-de-forme et expira pour tenter d’évacuer sa soudaine montée de colère. Il ne se satisfaisait pas de n’avoir qu’une seule des deux filles à sa botte. Obsédé par sa quête de pouvoir, toute résistance à lui serait écrasée, il se le jurait.

Raphaëlle restait sur ses gardes. Il lui était évident ce que ce n’était qu’un avant-goût de ce que son opposant pouvoir faire. Ses instincts s’emballaient : une autre personne comme elle serait capable de manier des forces surnaturelles ? Elle en avait vu deux fois la preuve, elle se faisait juste à l’idée, il faudrait qu’elle l’arrête aussi vite que possible.

 

Son regard se tourna quelques secondes vers son acolyte. Cette dernière avait les yeux écarquillés vers le charmeur. Si elle ne se dépêchait pas d’agir, peut-être qu’il serait trop tard et que la jeune fille aurait perdu toute autonomie, à jamais sous l’emprise d’un abuseur. Avant que les pires visions ne lui viennent, elle secoua sa tête.

Le magicien esquissa un petit sourire. Il leva sa baguette et un serpent translucide couleur de feu sortit du sol. Les crocs tranchant comme des diamants se ruèrent sur Raphaëlle. Gardant son sang-froid, la proie se créa une lance et s’en servit pour poignarder le reptile. Les écailles étaient si solides que la pointe les abima à peine alors que l’arme éclata en morceaux.

 

Les doigts gantés claquèrent bruyamment et le serpent disparut dans un nuage de fumée, ne laissant derrière lui qu’une poudre légèrement orangée.

« Hmph, ce n’est pas assez amusant comme ça. J’ai envie de t’affronter encore plus, chère comparse… Que dirais-tu d’un combat direct ? »

 

Au pallier du dernier étage, Corinne et Sarah retrouvèrent enfin leurs camarades de combats. La première se rua directement vers Luc qu’elle enlaça avant de faire la bise à chacune des filles présentes. C’était avec un grand sourire et presque des larmes d’émotions que l’ancienne servante exclamait son soulagement d’avoir retrouvé les siens.

Pendant ce temps, Kazumi et Kikuno avaient rejoint le groupe à leur tour, suivie quelques minutes après d’Akemi et Yui. Elles portaient toutes quatre des airs confus sur leurs minois intacts. Ce n’est qu’après qu’elles comprirent que ces couloirs n’étaient que des leurres destinés à les séparer les uns des autres.

 

« Tu utilises cette puissance pour un but égoïste. Tu me dégoûterais si je n’avais pas déjà vu pire ordure que toi, rétorqua Raphaëlle sans changer d’expression.

-Tu n’es pas amusante, sorcière. Es-tu toujours aussi froide et sans émotion ? Tu es d’un ennui… 

-Au moins je ne suis pas un petit con avec un haut-de-forme abusant de ses talents pour se faire une petite vie confortable. »

 

L’oligarque enleva son chapeau, révélant un épi sur le haut de son crâne victime de calvitie, pour en sortir une épée carmin. La lame scintillait sous la lumière des néons de la pièce. Il exhiba quelques mouvements d’escrime devant son adversaire avant d’arborer un sourire prétentieux, montrant ses dents blanches chimiques.

Le sourcil de cette dernière bougea à peine. Elle ne se donna aucune arme et se contenta de contracter son index vers lui. Répondant à la provocation, son adversaire avança et donna quelques coups d’épée dans sa direction, qu’elle évita avec facilité.

 

En quelques minutes, Raphaëlle trouva son dos collé au mur. Son expression faciale changea drastiquement, passant d’un imperturbable calme au doute. Une goutte de sueur traversa sa tempe alors que Vignosse élevait son fer au-dessus de la tête de la jeune femme. Son cœur pulsait rapidement : une source de magie puissante environnante alerta l’oligarque.

« Tu es faite comme un rat, résistante ! Il est temps d’achever ce combat sans saveur. Mais d’abord, comme toute exécution de sorcière, je me dois de te couper les cheveux avant de te mettre sur le bûcher » cria-t-il enjoué.

 

Elle voyait sa protégée possédée par des lianes ennivrantes et un pseudo-magicien sur le point de la tuer. Elle se devait absolument de l’arrêter, mais comment ? Elle était prise au piège et un mouvement de plus risquait de la donner pour victime plus rapidement.

D’une main délicate, le magicien enleva l’élastique qui tenait le chignon de Raphaëlle, révélant sa longue chevelure rouge. Il rangea son épée pour invoquer un glaive couleur d’argile aux odeurs d’agrumes.

 

Lorsqu’il regarda le visage de son futur meurtre, il remarqua avec choc que ses yeux turquoise scintillaient. Bientôt, ses iris et pupilles disparurent au profit d’une lumière bleue intense. Choqué, Vignosse recula à petits pas.

« Mais qu’est-ce que cette sorcellerie ?! hurla-t-il horrifié.

-Ton idiotie t’a amené à briser ce qui retenait ma puissance. C’est amusant, l’impression d’avoir déjà gagné, n’est-ce pas ? Tu n’es qu’un vaniteux de plus » la femme lui répondit.

 

Raphaëlle tendit son bras droit devant elle puis le projeta brutalement sur sa droite. L’homme suivit le mouvement du membre et son corps percuta le mur, brisant au passage les lianes retenant l’adolescente. Cette dernière reprit conscience immédiatement après et se libéra de ses liens. Elle mit plus de temps à se rendre compte de ce qui était en train de se passer autour d’elle.

La mage ramena son adversaire face à elle pour le reposer là où il se trouvait précédemment. Elle leva ses deux bras en l’air sans dire un mot. Immédiatement, des cordes semblables à celle dont la fille venait de sortir apparurent autour de l’oligarque à présent pris au piège.

 

Il fut instantanément affecté par les lianes qui le mirent dans une transe semblable à celle de son ancienne prisonnière. La magicienne restait devant lui, muette à part pour sa respiration lourde, immobile.

« Tu mérites de mourir de plaisir, je dirais. Prends ça comme un cadeau de ma part et de la part de toute la résistance qui a dût subir tes lois stupides », Raphaëlle commença.

_Nunc pere._

Discrètement, la plus petite Raphaëlle ramassa la broche attachée à l’élastique cassé. Elle la glissa sans un bruit dans la chevelure de son amie dont les yeux reprirent dans les quelques secondes qui suivirent leur état normal.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’es arrivé Raphie ? T’avais les yeux lumineux et tout, c’était trop bizarre !

-Ma barrette m’empêche de sombrer dans mon état sauvage, expliqua l’aînée, vois-tu. Enfin, c’est réglé maintenant. Je suppose que c’est toi qui l’a remise là ?

-Ouaip ! » s’exclama la brunette en enlaçant la femme.

 

Sans se dire un mot, elles partirent de la salle sans tarder. Affronter un mage aux pouvoirs semblables à la mystérieuse dame au Livre avait été une épreuve assez éprouvante pour les deux résistantes qui ne voulaient qu’une chose à présent : retrouver leurs camarades d’infortune.


	20. Tout Se Finit Ici

Clémence et Juliette s’enfonçaient dans un couloir qui semblait ne pas se finir. Leurs pas ne s’entendaient pas sur la moquette bordeaux de l’endroit. De nombreux tableaux de femmes nues décoraient les murs peints en échancré. La gynécologue ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder la poitrine ou l’entrejambe des figures dénudées.

« Hey, Ju, ça te perturbe pas tous ces tableaux-là ? Ils ont un de ces mauvais goûts de foutre ça là ! »

Pas de réponse.

 

Son amie était muette, les yeux focalisés sur la porte qu’elles apercevaient enfin. Clémence ne la reconnaissait pas : qu’est-ce qu’elle avait à être aussi bizarre, elle aussi, d’un seul coup ? Elle n’avait jamais été très bavarde, certes, mais elle répondait au moins d’habitude !

Une fois devant la porte, elle ne lui dit toujours rien. L’accès s’ouvrit devant les deux femmes et, peu rassurée par la mission, celle aux cheveux courts prépara ses fléchettes fétiches. Sa meilleure amie sortit à peine ses propres armes avant d’avancer.

 

La salle de cet oligarque était nettement plus grande que celle de ses collègues. Ses murs étaient éblouissants tant ils étaient dorés et la moquette bordeaux prenait ici une couleur de sang. Clémence regarda le sol : ils se prenaient bien trop au sérieux à foutre leur sol couleur sang.

Au fond de la pièce se trouvait un trône d’or. Des rubis ornaient le métal précieux de l’imposant siège. Un immense portrait d’un homme âgé aux yeux ébène et cheveux courts surplombaient l’objet d’allure royale. L’homme peint portait une couronne de lauriers sur son crâne dégarni.

 

Sur le trône était assis un homme identique à celui de la peinture au-dessus de sa tête. Il se leva, s’empara d’un fourreau posé contre son siège impérial et resta debout sans s’approcher des deux femmes. Sa main droite gantée de cuir brun se posa sur le haut du fourreau maintenant attaché à sa ceinture.

« Oh, vous n’êtes que deux ? Mes collègues ont dû se charger de vos camarades, si ce n’est la garde de mon palais… Bienvenue, jeunes femmes » dit-il solennellement.

 

Sa main droite dans son dos, Clémence arma les espaces entre ses doigts de fléchettes chargées à ras-bord.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle

Elle regarda ensuite brièvement son amie qui, elle, resta silencieuse et sans émotion particulière visible.

« Je suis le Grand Elu des Grands Elus, autrement dit, l’Elu Suprême ! Je suis celui qui gouverne sur ce royaume dont le seul problème est vous, mesdemoiselles. Enfin, j’aurai tout d’abord aimé que tu enlèves ton masque, Juliette » annonça l’oligarque.

 

Clémence resta muette quelques secondes, ses yeux écarquillés. Elle fixait celle à ses côtés avec insistance. Personne ne les avait reconnus jusque-là, de la Squad à Luc en passant par elle-même, personne ne les avait reconnus… Alors comment ce vieillard pouvait-il connaître le prénom, le vrai prénom de quelqu’un avec une fausse identité en surface ?

 

« Ju’… Tu connais ce mec ? » demanda-t-elle la voix tremblante.

Son interlocutrice resta silencieuse une fois encore.

« Hey, comment ça se fait qu’il connaisse ton prénom ?! Réponds putain !! » s’énerva-t-elle face à l’inexistante réponse.

« Mais dis quelque chose bordel !! T’es de leur côté, c’est ça ?! T’aurais pu le dire avant que tu voulais te débarrasser de moi !! » continua Clémence d’une voix toujours plus forte.

La muette la poussa derrière elle d’un coup sec.

 

« Putain mais arrête tes histoires, dis-le que t’es une connasse de traitre ! Sois honnête au moins !! » hurla la résistance enragée.

Juliette ne répondit en rien à ces implorations. Elle sortit ses éventails de leurs fourreaux puis se tourna enfin vers son amie en larmes.

« C’est entre lui et moi » dit-elle enfin avant de s’avancer vers l’oligarque.

 

Une fois à quelques pas du trône, l’Elu Suprême rit à gorge déployée avant de tendre son épée vers elle. Il fixa la femme du regard.

« Tu as réussi à venir jusqu’à moi, c’est étonnant pour quelqu’un de ton calibre. Enfin, je serais plus étonné si tu n’étais pas accompagnée d’une douzaine de personnes dont cette gwine qui te servait de meilleure amie la dernière fois que j’ai dû voir ta tête. Alors, dis-moi, quel monologue pro-femme es-tu sur le point d’entonner ? 

-J’aurais aimé pouvoir te hurler la haine que je ressens pour toi et tous les individus dans ton genre mais on a un pays à délivrer de la dictature d’un salaud donc je vais faire ça rapidement : tous les individus naissent libres et égaux en droit. »

 

Clémence restait abasourdie, des larmes séchées sur ses joues. Ils se connaissaient bien mais semblaient clairement animés de buts opposés. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation mais il lui était maintenant certain que sa meilleure amie n’avait trahis ni elle ni leurs camarades.

« Es-tu leur leader ? Avec ta timidité ça doit être dur de s’imposer, se moquait l’oligarque, je te vois bien essayer de faire un discours en bafouillant tous les deux mots !

-Je pourrais t’attaquer sur ton caractère de merde, moi aussi. T’as jamais été patient, c’est pas étonnant que t’ais fini par vouloir prendre le pouvoir plutôt que de gagner des élections. En même temps, ton programme électoral puait franchement la merde. 

-Qu’est-ce que tu es vulgaire jeune fille ! »

 

Il commença ensuite le combat en lançant un coup d’épée vers son ennemie qui l’évita facilement. Elle déploya immédiatement ses éventails avant de se ruer à son côté. L’oligarque se retourna maladroitement tandis qu’elle était déjà dans son dos. Une fois en position de force, elle fit deux entailles dans les flancs du vieillard qui, sous l’impact de la douleur, tomba à genoux. Il lâcha son épée pour serrer ses hanches suintant de sang.

« Qu’est-ce que ça fait d’être battu par une femme, monsieur le misogyne ?

-Cesse de m’humilier et bande-moi mes plaies, sale garce… 

-Les seuls trucs ayant ton sang dessus que je nettoirai sont mes éventails. »

 

Tandis qu’elle partait rejoindre son amie, l’oligarque lui fit une béquille avec la jambe droite. Dans sa chute, elle lâcha prise sur ses éventails, le sang dessus teintant à peine la moquette. Après s’être relevé, le vieillard reprit son épée du sol et la pointa vers l’œil droit de la jeune femme.

Presque animée d’un réflexe, Juliette reprit un de ses éventails de la main droite et fit une nouvelle entaille cette fois dans la poitrine de son adversaire avant de s’échapper par une roulade maladroite. Elle grinça des dents une fois atterrie sur sa cheville.

 

Une fois relevée, elle redonna à l’homme l’épée qu’il avait faite tomber en mettant la main sur sa nouvelle blessure. Elle le regarda d’en haut, appuyée sur sa jambe gauche. Clémence regardait de loin, fascinée mais presque écœurée par ce qui se passait.

« Bas-toi si tu tiens vraiment à ton trône.

-Oh, je vais te montrer, sale garce… »

 

Juliette sembla paralysée quelques secondes tandis que le vieillard se relevait. Il donna un coup de lame en sa direction qu’elle évita de justesse, sortant de sa soudaine torpeur.

« Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? Tu m’as semblée bien faible d’un coup ! 

-Tais-toi et bas-toi. »

 

Clémence suivait de près les échanges d’épée et d’éventails. De sa position éloignée de la violence physique, elle contemplait des aptitudes à frapper qu’elle n’avait jamais vu de sa meilleure amie. Tiens, qu’était-il arrivé à sa pacifique, calme et presque passive Ju ?

Juliette bloqua à peine un nouvel assaut d’épée tandis que son adversaire augmentait sa fréquence de coups. Elle commençait à s’essouffler à force de défendre, ce combat devait finir au plus tôt ou il risquait d’y passer. Elle savait que Clémence perdrait au corps-à-corps avec un ennemi armé.

 

« Putain… Tu te fatigues jamais… ?

-Moins vite que toi, sorcière. Tu aurais dû prendre tes médicaments avant d’entrer car ce n’est pas maintenant que je vais te laisser utiliser ton cher pshit-pshit. Vois-tu, j’ai réservé aux Grands Elus et à leurs favoris les traitements contre tous les maux trouvés dans nos laboratoires.

-Tu connais un remède à cette saloperie ?! »

 

Comme animée par un regain d’énergie, elle planta ses deux éventails dans les flancs de l’homme, cette fois les enfonçant. La victime hurlait dans toute la pièce pendant que Clémence posa ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

« Donne-moi l’emplacement du machin ou je vais te forcer à le cracher, et si ce n’est pas toi ça sera un de tes bras droits.

-Tu peux rêver… Si seulement tes crises te prenaient maintenant…

-Est-ce que je dois enfoncer mes éventails encore plus profondément pour que tu le craches ? J’aurai aucun regret à te tuer, tu le sais.

-Tu aurais ma mort sur la conscience, Juliette. Réfléchis enfin, tu t’es sauvée avec ta mère et ta sœur mais le sang te rattachera toujours à moi.

-Ta gueule, si tu crois que j’ai encore de la pitié pour toi ! »

 

Elle retira alors violemment ses éventails avant de claquer le vieillard au sol avec un coup de pied au visage. Clémence ne la reconnaissait plus : qui était cette folle capable d’une telle violence face à quelqu’un qui ne pouvait plus rien contre elle ?

« Balance ton remède, balance-le !! T’as déjà plus d’honneur, t’as plus tes bras droits, t’auras plus tes esclaves sexuelles, alors balance l’info que je t’achève !! » hurla-t-elle en posant sa semelle sur le front de l’homme.

 

« Juliette, cria soudainement Clémence, arrête ça !! C’est pas toi qui disais qu’on devait pas résoudre à la violence quand on pouvait discuter ?!

-Parce que tu crois qu’on peut discuter avec une telle ordure ? C’est le gars qui a créé cette dictature pour avoir un monde parfait à lui ! Ce mec a gardé pour lui un remède à une maladie incurable qu’il n’a même pas !! 

-Mais tu le connais personnellement ou quoi ?! »

 

Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques minutes, les yeux fixés sur le corps saignant de son ennemi. Elle se retourna vers Clémence, son visage obscurcit par ses cheveux.

« C’est mon père. »

 

La gynécologue resta bouche bée. Depuis le début, elle pensait affronter un collectif opprimant des gens selon leur sexe ou leur façon de penser. Maintenant, elle apprenait que depuis qu’elle était entrée en clandestinité, elle affrontait un homme gouvernant d’autres hommes gouvernant eux-mêmes le reste de la cité-Etat. Et cet homme… Etait le père de quelqu’un qu’elle pensait connaître depuis qu’elle était enfant.

« Je n’ai pas voulu le révéler à tout le monde de peur qu’il pense que je sois un agent double. Enfin, j’ai surtout voulu me détacher de lui et de ce qui m’y rattachait. Je me suis emportée parce que, justement, je me suis permise de laisser mes sentiments personnels prendre le dessus sur ma mission… Qu’est-ce que j’ai bien pu faire de mes morales…? »

 

« Et quelle est cette maladie dont tu cherches tant le remède ? demanda Clémence.

-C’est l’asthme. J’ai vu ma vie pourrir à cause de cette saloperie que ma mère m’a refilée. Je refusais de me battre parce que je savais très bien que je risquais la crise si je n’étais pas sous médicament auparavant, et ce n’est pas dans un combat improvisé que j’allais pouvoir sortir mes cachets.

-Donc le pshit-pshit qu’il mentionnait tout à l’heure, c’était un de tes traitements ?

-Exactement, il parlait de mon inhalateur. Tu sembles surprise d’apprendre ça, tiens… Je te l’ai jamais dit ? »

 

Clémence resta muette quelques secondes. Elle se doutait de quelque chose, c’était bien vrai, mais elle ne pensait absolument pas à quelque chose de cette ampleur. Elle finissait par se demander combien de maux sa camarade pouvait traîner avec elle tout en les taisant.

« Quel genre d’asthme t’as ?

-Oh, j’ai été diagnostiquée avec de l’asthme chronique. J’ai jamais beaucoup compris… La différence avec de l’asthme d’effort… Puisque j’en fais aussi… 

-Hey, ça va ?! »

 

La femme musclée accourut vers son amie qui, elle, serra ses mains sur sa poitrine. Clémence souleva instinctivement le maillot puis mis sur le côté les mains de la malade. Elle posa une oreille sur sa poitrine après l’avoir mise en position assise.

Juliette, prise dans ses difficultés à respirer, entendait la fille de médecin compter à voix basse. Quelques pensées à son père, son ennemi, lui traversèrent l’esprit entre deux regrets d’avoir eu une telle crise à un moment aussi tendu.

 

« Y a pas de doute, c’est ce que Papa identifierait comme une crise d’asthme. Viens, on s’en va ! » cria-t-elle rapidement.

Aussi délicatement qu’elle le puisse pressée par le temps, Clémence prit sa meilleure amie sur son dos et, alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à partir, reprit les éventails de Juliette restés au sol. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce à grandes foulées en laissant pour mort le vieillard maintenant inconscient.

 

Maintenant que l’Elu Suprême était mort, tout cela était fini, n’est-ce pas ?


End file.
